<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Twins are In by Mdesa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661096">The Twins are In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdesa/pseuds/Mdesa'>Mdesa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Breast Fucking, Butt Plugs, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dark Reylo (Star Wars), Doctor Ben Solo, Doctor Kylo Ren, Doctor/Patient, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drugged Sex, Edgeplay, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gyno Table, IUD placement, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren &amp; Ben Solo are Twins, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pelvic Exam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Stirrups, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddies, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Voyeurism, ob/gyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdesa/pseuds/Mdesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**March 3rd, 2021: On Hiatus**</p><p>The Twins (Ben and Kylo) decide to give Rey a very personal introduction to sexual health. Rey resists her cousins, but they pull her down into their world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Placement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046748">A Weak Ago</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie">MalevolentReverie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After reading nearly all of MalRev's works, I've been more inspired to try my own. Thank you all for reading, and please let me know if I've missed any tags or need to make any edits.</p><p>Disclaimer: I am not a medical professional. I have no idea what drugs do what not do I know their interactions. Literally everything I know about medicine has come from Grey's Anatomy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the summer before college and I was still working at Auntie Leia’s office to make some money before I moved out. While Luke, my father, made good money working as a shrink, he always taught me the value of a dollar and made me get a job as soon as I could. I worked at Leia’s office after school and during summer break, but I loved Leia and all her boys so it didn’t feel like too much of a chore. The twins were always protective of me and Han definitely played into the “cool uncle” stereotype. Where Ben and Kylo had followed their mother into her more steady life at a practice, Han preferred to bounce around, taking challenging surgeries to keep him one of the most sought after heart surgeons in the country.</p><p>As soon as I’d had my first period, Luke bundled me over to Leia’s office. My mother died in childbirth, so Luke was a little freaked out when it came to reproductive health. Leia was amazing though, she walked me through everything &lt;Why were there so many options? Pads, tampons, menstrual cups, blah!&gt; and helped me listen to what my body was saying. As I grew older, I felt comfortable enough with her to talk about my sex life, or lack thereof. She didn’t judge, just made sure I had everything I needed &lt;way too many condoms&gt; whenever I was ready.</p><p>I’d been taking the pill for a while, but started to have really bad reactions to it. I’d turned 18 over winter break my senior year and had to postpone my party because how terrible my period had been. My flow was so heavy and my cramps were so bad that I’d passed out. Luckily the twins had ben picking me up and so they quickly found me curled up in the kitchen in a puddle of my own blood &lt;It probably wasn’t <em>that</em> much blood, but that’s the image in my head&gt;. They got me to the hospital and waited on me hand and foot until Luke arrived.</p><p>I’d stop taking birth control after that, so Leia had helped me choose a better alternative before I went off to college. We’d decided on an IUD but waited until summer break so that I could take as much time as I wanted to recover without missing any school. I read up about it and I understood everything, though as much as the literature described it as “a small amount of pain” some of the stories I’d read made it seem like the placement could be pretty bad. But Leia was the best and had walked me through everything else, so I wasn’t scared.</p><p>Leia had me booked right as the office was closing on a Friday. She was running a little behind, so I just did the filing until she’d finally caught up and called me into an exam room. She had me change into a robe and explained everything about the procedure again. She’d just asked me to lie back and put my feet in the stirrups when her pager went off.</p><p>“Damn! Give me a second.” She rushed out of the room, but the twins were right there to meet her. “It’s the Damerons, do you know what’s going on?”</p><p>After working in the office for a while, I knew that the Damerons were a very nice couple that were having triplets, a surprise to everyone because they weren't doing any fertility treatments. They were in the office quite often to check up on the babies. They had everything prepared and were going to induce the next week, but apparently the triplets had other ideas. I heard Leia and the twins talking in doctor speak. It was like being able to speak a foreign language well enough to know that someone was talking about you, but not enough to tell what they were saying. I played with my phone a bit while I waited for them to figure out what they were doing.</p><p>“Rey?” It was Leia. “I’m really sorry, but Ben and I need to go to the delivery ward to help with the Damerons. I don’t want to have to send you home when we’ve prepped everything. Do you mind if Kylo does your IUD? Everyone else in the office has gone home. He can drive you back to your place afterwards as well.”</p><p>As much as I really hated to admit it, the twins were really attractive. Good face, good body, good brains &lt;it was almost unfair to other guys really&gt;. They’d never done any of my exams and I was a little glad because I was worried that I’d get a little aroused having such a hot guy all up in my business. It didn’t matter that I’d known them all my life or that they were like big brothers to me, they were still too good looking to be in this line of work.</p><p>“Oh, uh, I don’t know.” I was able to spit out. I felt like I’d insult them if I said no.</p><p>“OK, well, think about it and text me what you’ve decided to do, we have to get upstairs. Don’t worry if you want to change your mind!” And with that Leia rushed off, Ben following behind.</p><p>“Rey, if you don’t want to do this now, I completely understand.” Kylo was in the doorway, leaning to one side.</p><p>“Well, uh, it’s just, Leia’s a, you know… girl.” I cringed at the immature terminology. Kylo still smiled and chuckled though.</p><p>“Totally understand. You change, then I’ll get everything packed up and drive you home.” He turned and walked out, closing the door softly behind me.</p><p>I had hopped off the table and taken off the robe when the memory of waking up on the kitchen floor covered in blood had come to mind. Or the times I’d thrown up or had to miss school because of how much the pill messed with my body. I wanted to be safe, but I didn’t want to have to worry about that kind of stuff when I went to college. So I put my robe back on and opened the door to call Kylo back.</p><p>“Kylo!” I yelled and his head popped out of his office down the hall. “I changed my mind, do you think you could, uh, do the thing?”</p><p>&lt;Kylo is a professional, he’s trained to do this, he’s your cousin, everything will be fine. If you think you’re getting aroused, just think about the time you and Rose walked in on Mr. Tico trying to send nudes to his wife. Barf&gt;</p><p>As I hopped back up on the table, Kylo came into the room and closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Did you text mom to let her know?” Kylo said as he washed his hands.</p><p>“Yeah, just did. I let her know that we’d be here a bit longer.” Kylo was checking the tray of equipment and things Leia had left to make sure he knew where everything was.</p><p>“Good. OK sweetheart, just lie back so we can get-” Like earlier we were interrupted just before we started. A knock at the door startled both of us, but we relaxed when we heard the voice of the other twin. We invited him in and he told us what was happening with the Damerons.</p><p>“Mom said it was going to take a while, but they only needed one of us up there. Mrs. Dameron was pretty insistent that mom was their since she’s, ya know, had a multiple birth.” Ben gestured to his brother.</p><p>Ben and Kylo were identical twins and if they hadn’t had such different styles, it would be very difficult to tell them apart. Ben kept his hair a little shorter, wore glasses, and was pretty pasty. Kylo kept his hair long, loved being outdoors so he was pretty tan, and, the most defining feature, his scar.</p><p>***</p><p>The twins were in college  and I was 7 or 8. They were looking after me while Luke was out of town. We were walking home from school when I decided that I wanted to go to the chocolate shop since the twins had slipped me ten dollars. As soon as the light turned at the crosswalk, the twins started forward, but I shot off down the street. They were bigger and faster than me, but I had surprise on my side. I’d nearly made it down the block, when an arm shot out of an alleyway, grabbed my arm, and yanked me into the shadows.</p><p>The man attached to the arm waved a knife in my face and told me not to make a sound. Then he proceeded to tell me to take off my clothes. I didn’t even have time to think about what he said when he was knocked to the ground by a large shape. As Ben grabbed me and held me close, I realized that the large shape was Kylo beating the man bloody on the ground. When the brother stood up, he had a river of blood running down his face, but the man behind him laid moaning. The twins held me as I cried while we waited for the authorities. They told me everything was going to be OK, they were going to take care of me, I was safe with them.</p><p>***</p><p>“Rey, do you want me to stay in here? I can hold your hand if you want, since it’s not the most painless procedure ever.” Said Ben. “Or I can just talk to you to try and keep your mind at ease.”</p><p>“Yeah, actually, yeah, that’d be nice.” For some reason, I’d thought that it might be a bit easier if there was another person there. &lt;More accountability maybe?&gt;</p><p>“OK then, let us begin!” Said Kylo with a clap of his hands.</p><p>The twins helped me scoot to the end of the table and then Kylo put my legs in the stirrups as Ben leaned me back onto the padded surface. I was laying flat on my back and I was glad; looking to where my legs were obscenely held up made me a little queasy when I thought about what was happening. I turned to look at Ben who had grabbed a seat and was holding my hand. Kylo draped a sheet across my legs, and the fact that I couldn't see my &lt;far too hot&gt; cousin made me relax a bit.</p><p>“Rey, sweetheart, I’m going to start with an exam to make sure everything looks OK to proceed. Just let me know if anything hurts.” Said Kylo as he started to insert the speculum. It had been warmed up a bit, but it was still cool to the touch as it slide into me. “I’m going to open the speculum now.”</p><p>Kylo started to slowly open the instrument as I squeezed Ben’s hand. It wasn’t like this was my first time, but Leia had said that it might hurt more than normal since she needed more room to maneuver during the procedure. When we had reached my normal limit, Kylo had to keep going, slowly spreading me more and more. It finally got to the point where I couldn’t stand it.</p><p>“Ah, Kylo, stop!” I yelled as my knees threatened to jump out of the stirrups. Kylo stood up from behind the sheet and looked at my reddened face. “I’m sorry, can we just pause so I can get a breath?”</p><p>“Of course, but just know that we need you to keep very still during this, we don’t want to do anything that might injure you because of a sudden shift.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, OK, I’m not sure, it was a reaction, I don’t know if I can control it.” I leaned my head back. &lt;I’ve come this far, I don’t want to have to repeat this&gt;.</p><p>“Kylo, we could, perhaps, secure her?” Said Ben to my side.</p><p>“What would that entail?” I asked. My eyes were closed and I had an arm thrown over my face.</p><p>“We’d secure your knees and pelvis so that there wouldn’t be any sudden movements.” Kylo said, closing the speculum. He put it in the bin for the autoclave and pulled out another still in the packaging.</p><p>“Yeah, OK, I guess if it helps.” I said keeping my eyes closed. I didn’t want to see what they were doing. &lt;In fact, if I could keep my eyes closed for the rest of the procedure, that would be best.&gt;</p><p>I heard Ben rummaging around and hand something off to Kylo. At the same time, I felt a set of straps go across both my knees, tying my legs securely to the stirrups. I felt another wide band go across my hips and then heard what sounded like a ratchet as it was tightened into place. Like my legs, when I thought it was tight enough, they went a few more levels. I could still breath, but there was absolutely no wiggle room. &lt;Duh, that’s the point Rey!&gt;</p><p>“OK, how's that feel honey?” Ben asked me as Kylo started the procedure again.</p><p>“It really, uh, doesn’t feel like I’m going anywhere any time soon.” I answered and the twins laughed.</p><p>Kylo inserted the new speculum and cranked it open slowly. We reached the point we’d left at previously where he slowed down considerably so I could have a better chance of getting used to it. It still hurt quite badly though and by the time he'd finally stopped, I had tears running down my face.</p><p>“I know it hurts sweetheart, but you need to relax. The more you tense your body, the more it will hurt.” Ben was stroking my hair and rubbing my hand trying to get me to let go.</p><p>“I, I can’t…” I nearly sobbed. Kylo began to started to crank it closed. “No! No, it’s fine, please, I’ll get through it, just finish this, please?”</p><p>Ben left my side for a moment and whispered something to Kylo.</p><p>“Rey, honey. It might be easier if we gave you something to help you relax, would you be OK with that?” Ben returned to my side as Kylo finished taking the speculum out of me.</p><p>“Like a shot?”</p><p>“Yeah, a little shot then we’ll wait a few minutes while it works and then we can go back to the procedure.”</p><p>“O, OK.” I wanted to cry, not at the pain but at frustration. The twins were doing everything they could to make me comfortable, but I was still a big baby.</p><p>Ben went to the cabinets in the back of the room and I heard him unlock the one with the meds. The vials clicked together as he figured out which one.</p><p>“Oh, crap. Kylo do you have any larger needles?”</p><p>“Sorry Ben, just the ones for the procedure that are already filled.”</p><p>“OK, Rey, dear, this needle doesn’t have enough room for a full dose, so I need to give you two shots, is that OK?”</p><p>“Yes, please, just do whatever.” I didn’t want to be snippy, but I was definitely not feeling great.</p><p>Ben took my arm and gave me the two shots as quickly as he could. He disposed of his stuff and I heard the medicine cabinet lock again.</p><p>“We’re going to step outside real quick while we wait for everything to take effect. Here’s your phone if you want to mess around for a bit. It’ll probably be like 5 minutes.” Ben placed a kiss right at the hairline on my forehead and I smiled weakly at him.</p><p>The twins left before I could ask them to take my legs out of the stirrups. &lt;It’s not <em>that</em> uncomfortable, it’ll be fine for a few minutes.&gt; I played some games on my phone while I waited for the drug to kick in. After the third time I’d dropped my phone on my face, I figured that it was working and called the twins back in.</p><p>They started going through the same procedure, but I felt like everything was a little bit underwater. Their speech was a bit muffled and distorted. I tried to give Ben my phone to put away, but my arm felt like lead and I nearly dropped it.</p><p>“Yup, it’s really working. Just close your eyes Rey and we’ll get everything done for you.” said Ben as he sat back beside me. “Kylo, what’s next?”</p><p>“Actually, I realized we forgot a couple steps of the exam. Do you want to start with her breasts and I’ll start with the bi-manual exam?” Said Kylo. He hadn’t put the sheet back up on my legs so I could see him and my lewd display at the same time.</p><p>&lt;Was this a normal part? I don’t remember reading anything about this, but they’re the doctors I guess.&gt;</p><p>Ben pulled my robe open in the front and I pushed him away without thinking. He grabbed my hands and pulled them up above my head. I felt some more straps on my wrists. When I opened my mouth to protest, Ben was suddenly stroking my hair again.</p><p>“Shh, shh honey, it’s OK. You’re a little loopy with the drugs, so you’re reacting without thinking. Everything’s fine. Everything's fine. I’m just making sure you don’t hurt yourself or Kylo or me.”</p><p>I shakily nodded and let my head fall back to the table. &lt;They know better than me, why should I protest?&gt;</p><p>Ben started to move his hands around my breasts, starting from near the armpit. He gently pressed my chest, spiraling into my nipples. Once he got there, he pinched the buds a few times, but then went back to massaging my breasts. Kylo took this as his time to start and started to stroke up and down my slit. When he came into contact with my clit, I gasped, but quickly tried to silence myself from any more sounds. Kylo didn’t seem to have noticed, because he continued to move his fingers up and down between my folds. &lt;This is <em>not</em> the time to have a wet dream, Rey!&gt;</p><p>“Honey, you’re doing so good for us.” said one of the twins. My eyes were closed, I couldn’t tell who’d said it.</p><p>Kylo began to insert a finger into my pussy as his other hand kept massaging the little bundle of nerves between my legs. He pumped in and out for a while before he added another finger and then another. The three fingers felt tight, but I <em>had</em> relaxed a bit so it didn’t hurt as much as I expected it to. Then, Kylo curled his fingers inside of me and started to hit something special that made me moan.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you’re doing great, just let yourself go, it’s OK, you’re just relaxing, honey, it’ll help.”</p><p>But the nagging feeling that I was getting off on the fingers of my cousin still hadn’t left me. I was panting, but I forced down all the moans that I could feel coming. This was not helped by the fact that Ben had taken to massaging my breasts again, focusing on the nipples: pinching, squeezing, flicking, twisting. My back was arching in pleasure, it was nearly too much. I was going to have my first orgasm by another person be by my cousin, in his office, with his brother there.</p><p>&lt;I'm imagining the time Rose and I had gotten home early and we found Mr. Tico sprawled out on the couch trying to take nudes for his wife. But no, it’s not Mr. Tico, it’s Kylo on the couch and Rose isn’t beside me, it’s Ben. As Kylo began stalking towards me, his monster dick hanging between his legs, Ben started stripping off my clothes. They both pulled me to the ground, Ben holding my arms and kissing me deeply, Kylo pulling my legs apart and lining himself up. With one quick push in…&gt;</p><p>“Oh, oh, oh, oooooh…” My voice trailed off as my orgasm started to wash through me. My back arching off the table as much as possible as it could in my bonds. I tried to move my hips, but they were still strapped down. Kylo was still pumping his fingers and rubbing my clit with his thumb. Ben was playing with one nipple, the other was in his mouth as he gently sucked. &lt;When had that happened?&gt;</p><p>“Baby, you’re doing so good. So good sweetheart, it’s OK, just let it happen. Just cum for us.” Kylo cooed to me as my body started to shake with the intensity of my feelings. I could hear the stirrups rattling, but they held fast. Ben popped off one nipple and went to the other. One of his hands was on the now wet nipple, the other was tangled in my hair.</p><p>I started to make a guttural, animalistic noise as Kylo kept his pace between my legs. I could feel the warmth in my stomach radiating through me, driving up my body temperature, making me sweat. The orgasm felt so good, but as it went on, my muscles started to clench painfully and I could feel cramps starting in my legs. It was overstimulated and every time one of the twins moved, I jerked painfully, trying to get away.</p><p>“Ah, ah, it’s, it’s too much, too much. Please, break, I need, break.” I managed to gasp as I shook uncontrollably. Luckily the twins paid attention to me and slowed down to a stop. I was panting and I could feel the sheen of sweat cooling on my body.</p><p>“Sweetheart, that was so good. You’re doing so well, honey. We wanted to make sure you could relax, it’s such a good sign that you were able to relax for us, baby.” Both of the twins were suddenly at my head, stroking my hair and whispering praises into my ears. &lt;This is such a weird dream, why on earth is my subconscious putting this up for me?&gt;</p><p>“Rey, princess,” I heard one of the twins say after I’d had a minute to catch my breath. “We need to do that again, OK? We need to make sure you’re really and truly relaxed.” &lt;This is so weird for my brain to pick as a fantasy. Why couldn’t it have been about some movie actor I’m never going to meet?&gt;</p><p>Ben was between my legs this time and Kylo on my breasts. He didn’t even pretend to do an exam, just switched between massaging my breasts and tweaking my nipples. Ben also didn’t play around, he pushed two fingers into me before I was ready, making me clench down on him.</p><p>“Rey, honey, remember, the key is to relax. You need to relax to get this procedure done. If you don’t relax we’re going to have to try again another day. It would be difficult to reschedule.” &lt;I don’t want to put Leia out any more than I already have. She’s doing me a huge favor by doing this.&gt;</p><p>I tried my best to relax, but with four hands pulling pleasure out of my body, it was difficult. Kylo had taken to pinching my nipples and stretching them up as far as he could go. It hurt a bit at first, but soon the pain bled into the pleasure. Ben had added more fingers between my legs and more fingers to tease my clit.</p><p>“Darling, are you close, are you close to the edge? We need to know so we can adjust your procedure.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, uh, I’m so, so close. I, ahhh, ahhh, it’s soon, just a little mooore…” &lt;I’m just giving in to this fantasy, it feels good and if anything I can blame the drugs if the twins say anything.&gt;</p><p>“Ready Kylo?”</p><p>“Ready Ben?”</p><p>“3… 2… 1…”</p><p>They counted down together. At zero several things started happening at once. Kylo pulled my breasts up by my nipples and started to bounce them. As my breasts jiggled back and forth held by their peaks, the pain that washed over me became pleasure. Between my legs, I felt Ben draw his hand out of me and then start pushing back in slowly, stretching me further than before.</p><p>I finally opened my eyes to quite a scene: My tits were being bounced by their nipples. My legs were pulled so obscenely that my sex was completely open for all to see. Ben was between my legs, pushing his entire hand into my pussy. As soon as he saw me looking at him, he locked eyes with me, reached down to my folds, pulled back the hood that hid my clit, lowered his face down, and started sucking with all his might.</p><p>At this, my body exploded. I felt my cunt clench down on Ben’s hand &lt;his whole hand&gt;. Every time I thought about it, another wave of pleasure flooded through me. Kylo was still bouncing one breast, but had the other nipple between his teeth, playfully biting me. Ben’s mouth on my button, though, that’s were most of my brain was located at that moment. It was like nothing I’d ever felt before. Instead of fingers that could probe from one direction, it was like I was getting the entire bud done at once. My eyes rolled back and I started shaking with the largest orgasm I’d ever had. I was feeling overstimulated again, but I couldn’t get my mouth to work to tell the twins to stop. They kept going and going and just when I felt like I couldn’t take any more, I felt Ben gently bite down on my clit while he plunged a lubed finger into my asshole. My brain shut off, protecting me from what was happening with my body. I fell into a dreamless slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning After Pill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey spends the day with the Twins and then has another incredible dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt groggy when I woke up. My head pounded and I could feel where the IUD had been placed since it throbbed in pain. I made a noise as I rolled over, the pain feeling like a terrible cramp.</p><p>“Rey, sweetheart, are you awake?” I heard one of the twins whisper.</p><p>“Mmmmm,” I moaned back at him, pulling my knees to my chest in the fetal position.</p><p>“I know it hurts,” I felt a hand stroking my hair softly. “Ben went to go get a hot water bottle filled up, he’ll be back soon and that should help.”</p><p>“What ‘bout a pill?” I mumbled to Kylo.</p><p>“Well after you passed out last night, we don’t really want to give you any more drugs until all that stuff gets out of your system.”</p><p>“Last night?” I opened my eyes a hair and realized that I wasn’t in my bed, I was in Kylo’s bed. And there was morning light streaming through the window. “Wait, what, what happened?”</p><p>“Hey sleepyhead, we were going to ask you the same question.” Ben had returned and Kylo helped me sit up so Ben could put the water bottle in my lap. I heat helped, but I could still feel the throb of pain. “We gave you some time after the procedure, but you still hadn’t woken up, so we brought you back here so we could keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“What’s the last thing you remember, sweat pea?” Kylo was still running his hands through my hair, it was relaxing.</p><p>“Um, let’s see.” I racked my brain. &lt;How am I supposed to tell them what I remember when all I can think of is that crazy dream with them? I wonder if they could tell that I was turned on during the whole thing?&gt; “I remember Ben coming back then we had to stop because I couldn’t sit still then, uh, we had to stop again because I couldn’t relax. Then, uh, then you, uh, gave me a shot, no, two shots, and then, well, uh, things get a little fuzzy after that.”</p><p>I prayed that I wasn’t blushing as much as it felt like I was. Kylo rubbed my back as I bent forward with a really bad cramp. &lt;Hopefully that should cover up the blush.&gt;</p><p>“OK, that makes sense.” Said Ben. “You were pretty loopy when we came back in.”</p><p>I heard my phone ping, but I couldn’t see it.</p><p>“Oh crap, does dad know where I am?” I was actually surprised that Luke would have let me go home with the twins, he was usually so overprotective. &lt;But who could take better care of you than two fully trained OB/GYNs?&gt;</p><p>The twins lived together in a completely updated brownstone on the nicer part of town, right near Sacred Grove University where I was going to start in the fall. Kylo and Ben made very good money, but they chose to live a rather frugal lifestyle for the most part, splurging on things like matching Teslas or fancy dinners out. For the most part, though, they liked to stay in and eat pasta. They did like spoiling me though, and I was very often on the receiving ends of the fancy dinners out. They’d let me drink the wine they ordered and try whatever I wanted. Even though we had quite a few years between us, we still felt comfortable hanging out together.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry, Uncle Luke knows we took you home. He was pretty worried when he heard you’d passed out though. We thought we were going to have to talk him out of admitting you to the hospital.” Said Ben as he handed me my phone. &lt;Yeah, sounds about right&gt;</p><p>“Ugh, I was hoping to see Rose today, but I think bed rest sounds the best to me. Do you want to take me home so you can get your bed back?” At that moment, another cramp wracked my body. I groaned and hugged the hot water bottle, falling to one side.</p><p>“Well after that display, no, we’re not going to take you home.” Said Kylo as I felt his chest press into my back, trying to soothe me. “You’re in a lot of pain, we’re not going to tell Luke anything until we know for sure, but I’d like to keep you here over the weekend to make sure it’s not an infection. We’ll tell Luke you’re just chilling with us and exploring SGU.”</p><p>“Oooh, I can’t do that to you guys, it’s too much.” Ben came around my other side and boxed me in with his brother.</p><p>“Honey, you’re in a lot of pain and we don’t want you to end up like you did during winter break again. I’m sure it was scary for you, but it was also scary for Luke and mom and dad and us.”</p><p>“Only if you don’t mind…”</p><p>We laid, curled up against one another for a while. I felt protected as the twins each put an arm around me to pat my back or stroke my hair. I felt like I was in the twilight of sleep, not quite awake but not quite asleep all the way. I kept thinking that I could hear whispers.</p><p>“Good girl… you’re doing so great… just relax… let it happen… everything’s fine sweetheart… you’re our princess… let your body do what it wants… you’re a beautiful woman… we’re making sure you’re taken care of…”</p><p>When I finally regained full consciousness, I could feel the want between my legs. I was still smushed between the twins, so I wasn’t about to do anything. They must have realized that I was awake, so they started asking me what I wanted to eat. We decided to order in sushi and watch a movie from bed. While Ben made the call, Kylo helped me to the bathroom, offering to carry me more than once.</p><p>“I need to get my blood moving, besides, I’m sure I don’t smell <em>great</em>.” Kylo just kissed me on the crown of the head and declared me not smelly as I rolled my eyes. I took a quick shower and changed into some leggings and an old sweatshirt of the twins’. The warmth made me feel a little better.</p><p>I climbed into bed with Ben and he brushed my hair out. It still felt like I was a little girl when I was with them sometimes, but I enjoyed the familiar feel of Ben’s hands as he started to braid my brown locks.</p><p>“I’m glad I got to be the guinea pig for all of Ben’s hair care failures if you get to reap the rewards of it.” Kylo handed Ben a beer and myself a spicy ginger beer. “He nearly brushed me bald when we were kids.”</p><p>“She’s heard the stories, but I posit that if you hadn’t wanted to look like some Viking warrior, I wouldn’t have had to practice my braiding so much!”</p><p>The boys teased each other until the doorbell rang. There was a large array of sushi for us and we all dug in at once. While the boys would fight each other for their favorites, they would always make sure I got mine. Sometimes I’d take the last piece they were fighting over just to rile them up a bit. When I was young, they’d throw me over their shoulders and drag me away from the food if I pulled a stunt like that, but I’d be giggling the whole time. Even though I was about to go to college, they could still throw me over their shoulder with ease. But I was glad they didn’t right<em> then</em>, since my midsection still smarted every now and then.</p><p>As Ben cleaned up the sushi, Kylo returned with some ice cream and a pill bottle.</p><p>“I want you to take a couple of these painkillers, if you’re OK with that?” He said when he handed me my heaped bowl. “You just need to take a couple at the start of the movie so they have time to kick in by the time you want to go to bed.”</p><p>Kylo shook two pills out of the container and handed them to me.</p><p>“Do you think everything else is out of my system by now?”</p><p>“Yeah, plus a good night’s sleep always helps the healing process.”</p><p>I swallowed the pills and dove into my ice cream.</p><p>The movie was one that we’d all seen before so it didn’t really matter if we talked or bantered during it. And by the time the credits were rolling, I was so drowsy, ready to fall back and go to bed.</p><p>“Let me just get to the guest room, so I can go to bed.” I said, trying to roll over one of the twins to get to the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Oh, no no honey” The twins pulled me onto my back. “This is the best bed, this is the one you’re going to sleep in.”</p><p>&lt;He’s not wrong… and he offered… yeah, why not?&gt;</p><p>I curled up in the comforter and the pillows as I felt four hands tuck me in.</p><p>It wasn’t long until the weird dreams started again.</p><p>“Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” I felt one of the twins put their hand on my forehead, feeling for a fever.</p><p>“Still hurts some.” I mumbled, not opening my eyes.</p><p>“Well I think we know a way to help with that.”</p><p>I felt the covers pulled off me and I curled up in the cool night air. The boys coo-ed at me to get me to straighten out again so they could remove my leggings and sweatshirt. Then they shimmied me out of my undershirt and panties, leaving me, once again, shivering in the cold.</p><p>“What’s, what’re you doing?” I still didn’t want to open my eyes. &lt;If I open my eyes, then it’s weird, it feels too real. But if I can keep my eyes closed, then I can just pretend. Maybe all that stuff didn’t get out of my system yesterday? Maybe there’s a reaction with the painkillers they gave me? Yeah, let’s go with that.&gt;</p><p>“Did Auntie Leia ever tell you the best way to relieve menstrual cramps?” The mattress groaned quietly as the brothers got into the bed, one on each side.</p><p>“I don’t think, it was like, touching yourself?” Leia had always been big into making sure I wasn’t ashamed of what I was doing with my body. She even offered to buy me sex toys so that they wouldn’t show up on my credit card for Luke to see.</p><p>“Yes, though you don’t necessarily have to touch <em>yourself</em>. You could have someone do it for you.” The twins were laying on either side of me, they pulled my arms up and folded them so they were under my head.</p><p>“Yeah, but, but who ‘m I gonna ask? You know boys don’ like me like that.”</p><p>“I think we can think of <em>two</em> that like you like <em>that</em>.”</p><p>At once, I felt two hands on me, either side of my body. They ran up and down my skin, making goosebumps appear. They massaged my breasts and started to tweak my nipples until they stood at attention, which was not hard considering the temperature. Eventually the hands drifted south and started massaging my mound.</p><p>“Brother, do you think we need more access?” Said one. When the other hummed affirmatively, they hooked their legs over mine and pulled them apart so that each was holding one side of me, open to their ministrations.</p><p>Their hands started to wander into my slit and I gasped as two independent fingers started to tease my button. Without warning, I also felt my nipples taken into two separate mouths and sucked. The two unoccupied hands started tangling in my hair and holding down my arms as the boys moaned into my nipples. They playfully tugged with their teeth and flicked the buds with their tongues.</p><p>“Mmm, feels good.” I mumbled. &lt;My word, why did they have to be related to me? I’d wake up and go proposition them right <em>now</em> if we weren’t kin. Of course, if we weren’t blood, then they would have never talked to me, I’d never have met them. Whatever, this feels good.&gt;</p><p>While my hips started to buck as they varied their touch, the boys seemed just fine to lay on my chest, sucking my tits while they frustrated me. I didn’t want to know how long they’d let me suffer, so I started begging, but that just led them laugh into my tits, the vibrations &lt;<em>really</em>&gt; not helping with the frustration.</p><p>“Please!” I nearly shouted. After they had denied me an orgasm once again.</p><p>“Please, what? Do you want us to stop sweetheart?” Said one, making an audible <em>pop</em> when his mouth left my breast.</p><p>“Yes! ‘Mean no! Just, let me, let me,” I trailed off. I’d still not opened my eyes.</p><p>“Tell us what you want, honey, just tell us. Let us give you want you want.” The voice was ragged in my ear.</p><p>“Make me, make me,” I said it in as small of a voice as I could. “Make me cum.”</p><p>“You’ll need to be louder in the future, but very well, if that’s what you want.”</p><p>The mouths returned to my breasts, sucking the tender buds hard, trying to get the nonexistent milk. The hands returned to my nether regions and started to paw at my sex. It didn’t take long to have me moaning and panting. While they didn’t back off, they certainly took their time in bringing me to the edge.</p><p>“Say our names.” Said one as they kept me <em>just</em> short of orgasm.</p><p>“What?” I breathed.</p><p>“Say our names, we want to hear our names on your lips.”</p><p>“I don’t, it’s not, that makes it too, real.” I was panting at them. &lt;What if I actually say their names out loud? What if they hear me? What if they figure out I’m having a wet dream about them?&gt;</p><p>“We’re not going to let you cum until you say it.”</p><p>I managed to hold out for maybe a few seconds more before I caved.</p><p>“What, do you, want me, to say?”</p><p>“I want you to moan ‘Ben’.”</p><p>“I want you to cry ‘Kylo’.”</p><p>“Ben. Kylo.” I said breathlessly.</p><p>“It needs to be better than that, let us know that you <em>really</em> want this.”</p><p>And so I did.</p><p>“Ben. Kylo. That feels so good. Ben, touch me right there. Kylo, suck my nipple. Bite me, please me, touch me. Ben, Kylo, make me cum!”</p><p>And so they did.</p><p>The orgasm was less intense than the one in the doctors’ office, but that might have actually made it better. The one in the chair had tired me out immensely and I couldn’t enjoy it without feeling overwhelmed. In the bed though, it felt wonderful and I let the boys string me along for a lot longer than I had the previous day. Their fingers were all over my crotch and their mouths were all over my breasts. My back was arched, but they kept me locked down, not letting me move my arms or legs.</p><p>Eventually, they slowed down, withdrawing their hands from my body. I could hear myself panting, but not the boys, though I could feel the heat from their bodies beside me. While I had been cold before, I was now sweating and could feel their slobber drying all over my breasts.</p><p>“Did that make you feel better sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, no cramps anymore.”</p><p>“Good, because my brother and I have gotten you off too many times without getting <em>ourselves</em> off.”</p><p>“Hmm, no sex, I can’t for a week, the IUD.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, we know.”</p><p>I felt one of them throw a leg over me and straddle my chest as the other threw their leg over to straddle my thighs. The one on my chest took my hands from my head and moved them to my breasts, pushing them together.</p><p>“Keep your hands just like this, OK honey?”</p><p>I hummed in the affirmative and I felt the brother at the back repositioning my legs. I felt a strange pressure between my breasts and something started to rhythmically pump. I heard the front brother grab the headboard above me and start grunting. &lt;Is he fucking my tits? That’s so hot. I’m going to have to watch so much porn to get this out of my head.&gt;</p><p>The back brother pressed his dick into the tight area where my sex met my thighs, though they didn’t press into my pussy. I could feel him start pumping, nearly in time with his brother. His grunts start to blend in with the fleshy sounds surrounding us.</p><p>“Brother, I’m not going to last long.”</p><p>“I know, neither am I. But she’s close.”</p><p>“Do you think we can cum together?”</p><p>“We won’t know if we don’t try.”</p><p>&lt;Yup, <em>so</em> much porn.&gt;</p><p>I could hear the smiles in their voices as they picked up the pace. Their grunts were louder and there was a smattering of more animalistic sounds. Eventually their movements became shorter and more jerky.</p><p>“Honey, open your eyes.”</p><p>I hemmed and hawed, trying to keep myself in the dream state as they continued to try to coax me into opening my eyes.</p><p>“Rey!” My eyes shot open at the command.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s our good girl, such a good girl.”</p><p>Like the night before, the scene was just too much to take in. Kylo was at front, pumping his bright red cock between my breasts. His hands grabbed the headboard above me, caging me in and looking at me with eyes burning with lust. Ben was behind, pumping his equally thick dick between my thighs, scraping my clit back and forth as he moved. He looked at me with the same fire in his eyes.</p><p>“Just for you, we’re both just for you, made for you princess” Said Kylo, blathering on about how the three of us were made for each other.</p><p>Ben, though, decided to reach around his brother to tweak my nipples as he watched from under Kylo’s arm.<em> That </em>was too much. I keened loudly as my orgasm started to shake through me, my eyes rolling back. The boys’ grunts also took on an alarming tone as I felt their dicks each spasm and blow their load. Kylo’s hit me in the chin, dripping down my neck and chest. Ben’s flooded the space between my thighs. With the added lubrication, their pumping was able to pick up the pace for a few moments before they had to stop. They collapsed on either side of me.</p><p>There was silence except for our panting breaths. One brother started to trace his fingers through the cum on my chest and around my nipples. The other grasped me by the chin and forcefully kissed me, his tongue exploring every bit of my mouth. I had a few aftershocks from my orgasm as I thought about what they were doing to me. Once their breathing returned &lt;more or less&gt; to normal, they started to talk in hushed tones.</p><p>“Kylo, do you want to get her cleaned up while I strip the sheets?”</p><p>“Yeah, the other set is in the linen closet.”</p><p>I heard them both leave the room, one going to the hallway and one starting the bathtub filling. Then I felt strong arms pick me up and gently lower me down into the warm water. Moaning as it relaxed my sore muscles. My eyes were heavily lidded as Kylo took a washcloth and worked his spunk off of my chest. I didn’t realize how sweaty I’d been until he started to clean the rest of my body and in-between my legs. The pressure felt good and I wished I could have asked him to give me a massage.</p><p>After he was done washing my hair, he picked me up and brought me back out to the bedroom, where I was laid on some towels to dry off. Ben dried my hair and pulled a brush through it; Kylo started to get me back into my sleep clothes. I was of no help to either of them, acting like a rag doll in their big, strong arms. &lt;Do you think it counts as a threesome if it’s only in my dreams? I could get used to this though, two hot as fuck guys going to town on little ole me. Ugh, I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself.&gt;</p><p>Eventually I was laid back down on the now clean bed and I felt the same four hands as before tuck me in. Unlike before, though, they got into bed with me, placing a kiss on each temple before I floated off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the twins are called away, that means Rey can play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had a bit of dejavu when I woke up the next morning and saw Kylo in bed with me. I was curled up around his side, his arm around me; he was playing a game on his phone, but stopped when I stirred.</p><p>“Good morning <em>again</em>, sleepyhead.” Kylo whispered.</p><p>I gave him a questioning look and pushed myself up. I saw Ben on the other side of the bed, smiling sleepily at me. My gaze flicked back and forth between the two of them. &lt;What are they doing here? Did they hear me moaning in my sleep? Crap.&gt;</p><p>“Good morning, I guess? What, what’re you doing here?”</p><p>“You mean, in our bed? In the house that we own?” Ben teased and sat up a little bit.</p><p>“No, I mean, well, yes, but,” I was not great at forming coherent sentences at the best of times, but I was bordering on nonsense. “When the movie finished, I thought you left?”</p><p>“Kylo, I think we need to be careful about giving her any medication.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s affecting her too much.”</p><p>“What? What are you talking about?” I didn’t like them talking about me while I was less than a foot away.</p><p>“Honey,” Ben sat up, leaning against the headboard looking concerned. “You fell asleep before the movie was even over. That’s why we stayed: because you were practically sleeping on top of us.”</p><p>“Yeah, and it seemed like you really needed the rest. Do you feel any better?”</p><p>The ache inside was definitely less intense, and I hadn’t had any cramps yet.</p><p>“OK, well you get ready for the day, Ben and I will use my bathroom.”</p><p>The twins closed the door as they exited and I flung myself back on the bed. I couldn’t believe the dreams I had two nights<em> in a row</em>. It was like I couldn’t control myself. I’d definitely been horny during periods before, but never to the point of having wet dreams about relatives.</p><p>&lt;OK, people would definitely freak out if I told them about these dreams. So I’ll definitely not tell Rose. Or Leia. Oh shoot, Leia. I guess I can just tell her a generic, “I had <em>very</em> vivid wet dreams the days after the IUD placement”?.&gt;</p><p>&lt;Is it bad though? Is it bad to be attracted to your cousins? I mean, some of Han’s stories of Luke and Leia when they were younger make it sound like they were maybe a bit <em>too</em> close for siblings. And cousin marriage is a common practice in many parts of the world. Not<em> here</em>, obviously, but in different places. If you took a picture of them and cut off their heads, no one would question my attraction.&gt;</p><p>“Rey?” Ben stuck his head into the room. “Have you not even gotten up yet? Are you sure you’re feeling OK? You look a bit flush.”</p><p>He crossed the room and leaned over me on the bed. The twins were tall, but sometimes I forgot <em>how</em> big they were until they were standing over me. Ben caged me in by leaning his massive arms on either side of my head, studying my face. He lifted a hand and held it to my forehead.</p><p>“Leia says that doesn’t actually tell you anything.” I smirked to Ben.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Miss Know-It-All. It’s a subjective reference point, but it could tell me if you were burning up, which you’re not.”</p><p>“OK, cool then. Get out so I can change!”</p><p>“All right, all right! I’m going!” Ben put his hands up in mock indignation, smiling and backing into the door.</p><p>&lt;Did he knock? No, I don’t think he did. What if I was changing? He has, uh, seen my most intimate parts though, so it’s nothing he hasn’t seen…&gt;</p><p>I got up and changed into jeans and a blouse, we were just going to walk around campus so I didn’t need anything fancy. It was pretty late in the morning by the time I finally made it downstairs into the kitchen. My stomach rumbled as I saw Kylo pulling something out of the toaster over.</p><p>“Poppy seed bagel with far too much cream cheese for the lady.” Kylo cut my breakfast in half and handed it to me on a plate as I sat down at the breakfast bar.</p><p>“Blonde roast coffee with two Splenda and far too much half n’ half for the lady.” Ben set a large mug of coffee in front of me.</p><p>&lt;Thank the stars I’m not lactose intolerant.&gt;</p><p>“Wow, such good service! You’re so well paid, I don’t know how to tip you!” I joked as I dug into the bagel, cream cheese getting all over my face.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll make <em>sure</em> we get our tip.” Said Ben as he walked behind me. My shirt had ridden up, leaving a few inches of exposed skin. I felt his fingertips skate along my back, tickling me. I jumped a little bit, but Ben didn’t react at all. &lt;Must have been an accident.&gt;</p><p>“Rey, you’re going to end up with more food <em>on</em> your face than <em>in</em> your face.” Kylo leaned over the bar and cupped my face with one &lt;very large&gt; hand while he wiped off my mouth with his thumb. He popped the cream cheese into his mouth. “Mmm, Rey you do make for a fine meal.”</p><p>The twins laughed and I blushed too much for them not to notice. They gave me a gentle ribbing about it and we moved on with the day.</p><p>Campus was only a few minute walk from their town-home, so we spent a couple of hours exploring. The twins had done all of their schooling there, so they knew a lot of campus. Just when they were about to show me how to get on top of the physics building, both of their pagers went off.</p><p>“Is this right? It says four women went into labor at once?” Said Kylo as he started rushing back down the stairs.</p><p>“I’ll call mom and see what’s up, hopefully it’s a typo.” Ben kept pace with Kylo, their long legs quickly carrying them away from me. I was about to start running to keep pace with them when a sharp cramp made my knees wobbly. I gasped and grabbed a light-pole to keep from dropping to the grass. The twins looked back at me, already twenty yards ahead.</p><p>“Shit, Rey, what’s wrong.” They came running back to me. &lt;Ugh, stupid cramps! I hope the boys don’t delay getting to work just because my uterus hates me!&gt;</p><p>“It’s just another cramp. You go ahead and I’ll get home eventually.”</p><p>It was in times like that when I was pretty confident that the twins could communicate telepathically. They looked at each other for a few seconds, their eyebrows raising and lowering in some sort of code. Ben nodded at which point Kylo scooped me up into his arms. &lt;This is getting to be a common occurrence. Well in my dreams, anyway. It’s nice either way.&gt; Ben ordered an Uber as we hurried to the turnaround of the nearest building.</p><p>Kylo didn’t put me down until the car had pulled up, depositing me in the back seat and buckling my seat belt for me as I rolled my eyes. &lt;I have a cramp, I haven’t turned into a baby or anything.&gt; It wasn’t a long ride home via car, but I was pretty glad that I didn’t have to run back. When we arrived, much to my chagrin, Ben carried me in as Kylo unlocked the front door.</p><p>“It was a car accident?” They were talking about the four women in labor.</p><p>“Yeah, a birthing class let out and four of the women had carpooled together. It wasn’t a bad crash, but apparently it sent them all into early labor.”</p><p>I’d been deposited on the couch in the living room while the boys ran upstairs to change. Their talk devolved into medical speak and I soon couldn’t follow the conversation. They strode downstairs in their scrubs: Kylo in black and Ben in light grey. Apparently they’d chosen to always wear those same colors so the staff wouldn’t get confused.</p><p>“Rey, are you going to be alright here alone?” Said Ben.</p><p>“Yeah, I should be fine. I was going to hang around here anyway for a while, right?”</p><p>“OK, you know where the cash is, so you can order food if you’re hungry.” Ben was gathering up the last of his things when Kylo knelt in front of me and offered me three differently shaped pills.</p><p>“I want you to take these and text me if you feel fuzzy like you did with the other meds. OK?”</p><p>“Why are there three different pills?”</p><p>“I’m hoping using a lower dose of separate drugs will prevent you from passing out like one large dose did.” &lt;Weird, I thought you weren't supposed to mix medications, but he’s the one that went to medical school.&gt; I swallowed them dry and Kylo placed a kiss on the crown of my head before heading out the back door. I was actually alone for the first time in two days.</p><p>I played on my phone for a while before my stomach started rumbling. I was always hungry, no matter the time of day, so I poked around the twins’ pantry. Everything was fine, but I was thinking about the Vietnamese place we always ordered from. &lt;Fresh spring rolls, fried spring rolls, vermicelli with grilled pork and shrimp, fried bananas. Oh I’m going to get <em>way</em> too much!&gt;. I went into Ben’s room and looked in his bedside table where he usually kept his cash.</p><p>There wasn’t any cash there, but there <em>were</em> a couple of porn magazines. &lt;I didn’t know they still made porn magazines. Isn't it all online?&gt; I didn’t have a problem with porn, so I was just going to put it down right after I picked it up, but something caught my eye. The subtitle of the magazine read “2-for-1 Special!” and had a woman suspended via her wrists as two men on either side of her fucked her silly. &lt;Well this looks intriguing. The boys aren’t going to back for a while and I’ll hear them coming if they’re back early. Why not?&gt; I sat down on the floor and started to “read” the magazine.</p><p>While there was apparently a story arc to the magazine, the pictures were immediately racy. The men making out with the woman at a bar, one fingering her under her skirt. The men taking her in the back of a van, the woman on her hands and knees sucking off one while the other took her from behind. On a bed, the woman with her hands tied behind her back, straddling the hips of one man as the other took her ass. &lt;This is <em>so</em> hot. Why can’t I get fucked like this in real life?&gt; I was incredibly horny and as soon as I finished with the first magazine, I dove in for the other which read “Twin-cest is the Best-cest!”.</p><p>Two identical men were pleasuring a woman on a bed, the woman’s arms were tied to the headboard. One man was between her legs, sucking her clit and fingering her. The other was sucking one tit and pinching the other. &lt;Whoa, this looks <em>way</em> too familiar to my dream in the office.&gt; I flipped through the rest of the magazine. There was a picture of the two men on either side of the woman in bed, holding her open with their legs. Another picture of one man fucking her tits while another holds her legs up and fucks her cunt, leaning around to pinch her nipples. &lt;OK, this is too weird. Have I seen this magazine before?&gt;</p><p>I wracked my brain. I couldn’t remember if I’d seen anything like those magazines before. I looked at porn online, but nothing like this. &lt;Well, nothing like this <em>before</em> now, I’m going to have some new preferences when I get home.&gt; The two magazines I was holding were the only two in the drawer, so I decided to snoop around and see if Ben had any more <em>interesting reading material</em> lying about.</p><p>The rest of the drawers in his nightstands didn’t hold anything and neither did his dressers. He had a very large walk-in closet, so I decided to try there. It was pretty organized: all his khaki pants and work shirts in one section, his jeans and casual stuff in another, and his scrubs stacked in the corner. I was about to give up when I noticed the bench he had next to his shoes: it wasn’t flush with the wall. I ran my fingers where I could reach behind the bench when I felt a hinge. &lt;The top opens up!&gt;</p><p>I felt around until I found a hidden catch that freed the top. I pulled it open and was met with a staggering array of &lt;what had Leia called them?&gt; <em>bedroom enhancements</em>. Dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, nipple clamps, gags, and restraints were visible just on my first glance. The restrains weren't those cheap fuzzy handcuffs, they were actual leather and padded on the inside. I thought about being tied to the bed, limbs stretch painfully to the corners as one of the twins fucked me silly. &lt;Why one of the twins, brain!? Why can’t I imagine someone I <em>don’t</em> know?&gt;</p><p>&lt;Wait, why does Ben have this <em>much</em> stuff?&gt; Both of the twins hadn’t had steady girlfriends for as long as I could remember. A month or two was the longest they would try before declaring "fundamental differences". &lt;I wonder if the <em>fundamental differences</em> were in the bedroom? Some of this stuff is kind of intense, but gosh, why couldn’t someone use this on me?&gt;</p><p>I could feel myself start to get wet as I went through all of the contraband. &lt;The boys won’t be back for another hour <em>at least</em>, it takes that long to get to the hospital and back. I probably have time to play around a little bit.&gt; I grabbed a set of nipple clamps connected by a chain and a small vibrating egg. There was one of those expensive Hitachi Magic Wands, but I had a feeling that would be <em>too</em> intense for me.</p><p>I went into the guest room which was <em>usually</em> my room when I stayed with the boys. They let me keep some clothes and toiletries for when I stayed over. I got a towel from the bathroom and laid it down on the bed &lt;In case there’s spotting from the IUD… or, ya know, I get a little <em>excited</em>&gt;. I stacked the pillows so I could recline back, stripped naked, and then started trying on the clamps.</p><p>They hurt a lot more than I expected, but I figured out how to adjust the pressure so it was pleasurable. I pulled on the chain connecting them and it felt like a lightning bolt ran through me, connecting my nipples to my sex. I yelped as the clamps pulled off my nipples &lt;I guess I tugged too hard? Or maybe I just need to make them tighter?&gt; I opted for the latter and soon the clamps would stay put even as I tugged.</p><p>It felt exquisite. &lt;Just like Kylo pinching and pulling my nipples at the office.&gt; I could already feel my pussy aching to be filled. For penetrative sex, Leia had said that <em>technically</em> you only had to wait 24 hours for your IUD to set properly, but she usually recommended a week to be on the safe side. So I couldn’t fill my cunt. &lt;But luckily, women are made with a wonderful alternative.&gt;</p><p>All prepped, I leaned back on the pillows, put the chain connecting my nipples between my teeth &lt;so I can pull them but still have two hands free&gt;, turned on the vibrating egg, and then grabbed my phone. It didn’t take long to navigate to some more <em>adventurous</em> porn sites. As the woman on my screen started to get taken by two men, I rubbed my clit with the egg. It felt wonderful. &lt;Not as good as dream Ben <em>sucking</em> on it, but it’ll do for the time being. I may have to try that magic wand later.&gt;</p><p>I tilted my head back to pull on my nipples and it made the effect of the egg all the more intense. I moaned around the chain, grinding my teeth into it. &lt;Gotta be careful with that, don’t want to chip a tooth.&gt; My hand moved the egg around my clit, trying to find the <em>perfect</em> place for it. I thought I’d found it when my phone began to ring and a picture of Kylo appeared on my screen.</p><p>“Hey little one, how's life without us?”</p><p>“It’s, uh, yeah, unfulfilling?” &lt;I have something <em>else</em> that’s <em>unfulfilled</em>. Dammit brain, stop doing that!&gt;</p><p>“Haha! Well you’re going to have to live without us for a while. We’ll probably not get back before midnight.”</p><p>“Crap, that long?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know it’s a sucky way to end the weekend. You should order dinner on us. And Rey?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I know the naughty thoughts you’re thinking right now.”</p><p>&lt;What, how, what, he knows? I don’t know what to say.&gt;</p><p>“Uh, and what thoughts are those?” I said, hoping he didn’t hear my voice quivering</p><p>“Make sure you get Ben and I each an order of fresh spring rolls and vermicelli!" I hoped my sigh of relief couldn’t be heard on the phone.</p><p>“Am I that easy to read?”</p><p>“Yep! See ya later honey, love you!”</p><p>“Love you too!”</p><p>I smiled for a moment before I lowered the screen from my ear and saw the video still playing on mute. &lt;Glad I don’t like the sound on most videos! That would have been embarrassing.&gt;</p><p>&lt;OK, so I’ve got almost 8 hours until they get back. I’ll order dinner and then get myself off quickly. I’ll have plenty of time afterwards to play.&gt; I put in the order online and was told it would take half an hour, so I found a good video and settled in. After about 15 minutes though, my orgasm was still illusive. No matter how hard I pressed or what angle or how I tugged my nipples, I couldn’t <em>quite</em> get myself over the edge. I laid in bed until I heard the doorbell ring. &lt;Shit!&gt;</p><p>I threw on a shirt and some leggings before running to answer the door. I was handing the guy some cash for the tip when I noticed that he was staring at my breasts. &lt;Pig!&gt; I grabbed the bag from his hand and shoved the tip at him, which he took as if in a daze. As I was walking back into the kitchen, I caught a reflection of myself in a mirror: The nipple clamps and chain were clearly visible through the thin fabric of the shirt. I could feel the blood rush to my face as I realized what the delivery guy was staring at. Strangely though, I felt the throbbing of my clit as blood <em>also</em> rushed to my sex. &lt;Exhibitionism I guess? That’s never appealed to me before. Maybe I’m so horny, <em>everything</em> is turning me on?&gt;</p><p>I took off the clamps and hissed as blood rushed back to the buds. I massaged them as I unpacked my food and put the brothers’ in the fridge. I spread out on the living room coffee table and watched some YouTube videos on the smart TV for a while. Once I ate my fill &lt;and then some&gt; I ended up playing on my phone while my food digested. I could still feel the need between my legs, but I thought that if I was frustrated enough, then I could get to orgasm quicker.</p><p>But even after I’d cleaned up and gone back to my room, I couldn’t bring myself over the edge. I could get <em>to</em> the edge just fine, but it was like I just didn’t have enough activation energy for that last little push. After what must have been an hour trying to find the perfect spot, I gave up with the egg. I went back to Ben’s closet, nipple chain swinging and bouncing in time with my steps, to look for more toys.</p><p>I found a little suction device to put on my clit, eyeing the butt plugs dangerously. &lt;We’ll work up to that. The boys are at work all day and I'm on summer break. It’ll be a good way to pass the time until college.&gt; Going back to my room, I put the thing on my clit and instantly moaned. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. I took a more powerful vibrator than the egg and held it against the tube with my clit. The vibrations intensified the sensation, I was moaning and writhing in no time.</p><p>It took 30 minutes before I gave up cumming that way.</p><p>I decided to look in Kylo’s closet &lt;maybe he’d have a different selection?&gt;. But it was mostly the same kind of things. I looked at one of the smaller vibrators. &lt;Maybe if I don’t push <em>too</em> far up, it’ll be OK? I mean, as long as I’m not rough, it shouldn't hurt the IUD, right?&gt; I looked through the toys in both rooms to find a vibrator that was short enough and found a good one. It was purple silicon and fit perfectly in my hand.</p><p>And that’s how I spent the rest of the night: experimenting with sex toys and getting increasingly frustrated with the experience. I could feel myself getting tired and my eyes got harder to hold open. &lt;I just need to get <em>right</em> there. <em>Just</em> get there. So <em>close</em>!&gt; I must have eventually succumbed to sleep because the next thing I knew, the twins were kneeling on the bed either side of me yelling my name. I was a bit happy that I was getting another wet dream &lt;<em>that’ll</em> definitely get me off!&gt; before I looked down between my legs.</p><p>I was covered in blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Endometrial Tissue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gets an exam and then a surprise from the Twins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys were saying something to me, but all I could hear was thundering in my ears. I had a flashback to waking up on the floor of my kitchen, the twins once again standing over me looking panicked. One of them scooped me up and rushed me down to the kitchen, placing on the cold marble of the island. I hissed at the temperature but Ben was at my head, stroking my hair and reassuring me &lt;I’m assuming, anyway&gt;.</p><p>Ben pulled one nipple clamp off and I gasped in pain, whimpering as he started to massage the blood back into my nipple. Kylo had bent my legs and placed them on the edge of the counter so he had access to my sex. He pulled off the clit tube and again I gasped as he massaged the blood back in.</p><p>“What the hell did you give her Kylo!” said Ben as he pulled the other clamp off, my hearing was finally coming back. Kylo replied with a list of medical sounding things that I didn’t understand.</p><p>“None of them should have caused a reaction like this! We <em>both</em> agreed what she should take.” Kylo pulled out a disposable speculum and started donning gloves. One of the things I’d found while poking around was a small cache of gynecological equipment. &lt;They really do have weird bedroom preferences…&gt;</p><p>Kylo pulled the vibrator out of my vagina and put in the speculum, opening me up far quicker than he had in the office. Ben shushed my whimpering as he massaged my breasts. He pressed his forehead to my temple in an attempted to soothe me, kissing tears off my face. Kylo suddenly squirted something cold into my opening which only made me sob.</p><p>“Stars above Kylo! Be careful!”</p><p>“It’s just saline. You think you can do any better than me down here? I’ll swap with you if you want to do the exam and I’ll take over groping her!”</p><p>The twins were nearly yelling at each other, but I wasn’t taking in any of the words. I brought my hands up to my face and hid behind them.</p><p>“I, I’m, broken. I can’t, do this. Why am I, broken?!” I sobbed between nearly every word.</p><p>“Honey, you’re not broken, you’re going to be OK.” Ben kept repeating as Kylo kept cleaning me out and feeling around.</p><p>“Rey, do you know when your next period was supposed to start?” Kylo didn’t look up from between my legs.</p><p>“Uh, it’s, it’s, in a few, few days. Tuesday, Wednesday.”</p><p>“OK, I think I know what’s going on. Ben, do you want to double check me?”</p><p>Ben placed a kiss on my cheek before leaving me. The twins talked in hushed tones while they poked around. I could hear them let out a sigh of relief. Kylo slid the speculum out and I heard the snap of him taking his gloves off. He closed my legs, positioning them to hang off the counter.</p><p>“I’m going to run a bath. Get her cleaned up as much as you can, we’ll get the rest once she’s asleep.” I heard Kylo start up the stairs as Ben returned to my side.</p><p>“It’s OK Rey. You just started your period early and since it’s your first once since the IUD, it’s heavier than usual. It’s all normal side effects from the procedure, you’ll be OK, it’ll just be a heavy period.” Ben held a cool cloth to my head as I cried.</p><p>Kylo returned and instructed Ben to clean up the kitchen as I was carried to the upstairs bathroom. Kylo lowered me into warm soapy water, cooing at me when I started sobbing as the water hit my abused sex. With a soft cloth, he cleaned me between the legs, being as gentle as he could. The cloth still stimulated my clit though, which just caused me to cry harder. I think I was still blabbering about being broken, but Kylo just kept saying that I was OK and it was a normal reaction to the IUD. Once he’d cleaned me up, he drained the tub and used the shower wand to get all the bloody soap out of the tub. He refilled the tub with hot water and some lavender bath salts before going to help Ben in the kitchen.</p><p>I drifted in and out of sleep before the boys came back to get me dried off and dressed for bed. They both smelled like they had showered while I was in the bath, the familiar smell of their body wash calming me. They put on a pair of super heavy flow period panties, a pair of leggings, and a sports bra. Kylo tucked me into one of their beds before starting to ask questions.</p><p>“Sweetheart, can you tell us what happened? We’re not judging anything, we just want to make sure we haven’t missed anything.” I wasn’t crying <em>much</em>, but there were still tears that Kylo was wiping away from my face.</p><p>“When you left, I got horny. I poked around and found your… stuff, but I couldn’t orgasm no matter what I did! I tried for so long!” I could feel the heat in my face telling me that I was blushing to a deep red.</p><p>“Wait, how long were you masturbating?” I cringed at the term. &lt;Can you die from blushing too much? Because it might happen to me right now.&gt; I tried to answer.</p><p>“Not sure exactly. It was an hour or two after you left. Then I stopped for an hour for dinner. Then I fell asleep at some point.”</p><p>I heard Ben reenter the room and heard Kylo whisper “six or seven hours” to him. Ben groaned and started turning off the lights in the room.</p><p>“Do you need anything before you go to bed? We’ll be in Kylo’s room if you need something during the night.” I felt another wave of tears stream down my face and the boys were back to my side in a flash. &lt;Ugh, stupid period hormones!&gt;</p><p>“I don’t, it’s just, I’m so…” My words were stuck in my throat, but I eventually got something meaningful out. “… scared.”</p><p>The twins stared at each other without speaking, doing that weird telepathic thing. They started stripping their clothes off. &lt;No! Not now! I can’t do this now. I know I’m frustrated, I just want to go to bed.&gt;</p><p>“If you’re feeling this bad sweetie, we’re not going to leave.” Said Ben as he slipped in on my left.</p><p>“We’ll be right here if you need anything.” Said Kylo as he got into bed on my right.</p><p>They curled up on either side of me, my own personal furnaces. As soon as they turned off the lights, I started crying again. I couldn’t help it. I was such a typhoon of emotions that I couldn’t figure out why I was crying, it just felt like the right thing to do. The boys held me closer, squishing me into their chests, as I uneasily went to sleep.</p><p>The next morning the boys woke up much earlier that I usually did during summer vacation, but they were adults with full-time jobs, so I couldn’t keep them any longer. The woke me up just enough to ask if I wanted to stay at their place or come to work with them. I felt like I’d done nothing of note for the weekend, so I elected to come into work with them to do my filing job.</p><p>I went to the guest room to get ready and saw that the bedding had been stripped, but there was still a large blood stain on the mattress. I felt tears come to my eyes again, stinging a little bit since I’d cried so much the night before. &lt;I’ll offer to pay to get the mattress professionally cleaned. Or maybe I should buy a new one?&gt; I got ready for work in my normal jeans and a blouse, though I did put on another pair of those super heavy flow period panties.</p><p>I was coming down the stairs when I realized I didn’t know where my phone was. I turned around to go back up the stairs when I heard the boys talking in the kitchen, their voices low.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> happened last night?” I couldn’t really tell their voices apart, but I thought I heard Ben first.</p><p>“She took the pills, she was too frustrated to climax, her period started. It’s pretty straightforward.”</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> you didn’t give her anything that would cause all that? We wanted her a little frustrated, not ‘fuck herself until she bleeds’ frustrated.”</p><p>“There was the pain pill, the muscle relaxer, and the orgasm inhibitor. None of those would cause bleeding or bring on an early period. It was just the IUD implantation; you know the side effects it can cause the first month.”</p><p>&lt;Orgasm inhibitor? What the hell was that? Leia hadn’t said anything about giving me something like <em>that</em>. She said “no sex” not “no orgasm”. Why would the boys give me that?&gt; But the way they were talking made it seem that something was off, so I quietly went back up the stairs to find my phone.</p><p>The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly: breakfast, commute to work, work. I met with Luke for lunch and he reminded me that starting Friday night he was going to be at a meditation retreat for 2 weeks. Luke went on many wellness retreats a year, so it wasn’t a surprise that I’d forgotten this one. I was going to stay with the twins while he was gone. Not that I needed a babysitter or anything, he was more worried that I’d get lonely living by myself for a couple weeks.</p><p>At the end of the day, Leia wanted me to have a follow-up appointment to see how the IUD was doing. She wanted Kylo to do it though, since he was the one that placed it, but she would do it if I wasn't comfortable.</p><p>&lt;I’m pretty sure they boys and Leia are more familiar with my body than I am at this point. And I’m glad that we decided to not tell Luke and Leia about my nighttime masturbation fiasco.&gt;</p><p>The twins agreed and we followed a similar series of events: I got in my robe, Ben and Kylo helped me get my legs in the stirrups, they strapped me down, Kylo put a sheet over my legs, and Ben held my hand. The whole thing went much quicker than Friday’s appointment and there were decidedly fewer fantasies. Kylo, although he had done an exam less than 24 hours before, still went through the whole exam process with practiced ease. He declared me medically fit, but then surprised me with a new instruction as I sat up on the table.</p><p>“After thinking about it, I’d like to ask you to refrain from sex, masturbation, and orgasm for the next week.” Said Kylo. If he didn’t have a deadly serious face on, I’d have thought he was joking.</p><p>“What? A week? Why?” I was a bit flabbergasted. And, of course, as soon as he said I shouldn’t masturbate, I was instantly horny.</p><p>“Well, even though last night was just a fluke because your period started early, we want to make sure that you didn’t trigger anything else. It’s just a week though, we’ll check back in next Monday. And I can give you a prescription for something that will, uh, prevent you from climaxing if you want?”</p><p>“Is that the same stuff you gave me before?” I asked, a little pissed. &lt;It’s not like I masturbate non-stop, but they should know that as soon as they said something like that, I’d immediately want to do it! Have they never met a teenager before?&gt;</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ben asked, concerned.</p><p>“This morning, in the kitchen, I heard you guys talking. You said that you gave me an orgasm inhibitor last night before you left.” They did the telepathic twins thing.</p><p>“Oh no, honey, we’d never give you something like that without telling you! That would be dangerous for you to have in your system without your knowledge.”</p><p>“But I heard you, I thought you said…” I trailed off because what I’d heard is that they <em>wanted</em> me to be frustrated. &lt;And why would they want me frustrated? To have sex with me obviously. And if they wanted to have sex with me, it’s not <em>Real </em>Ben and Kylo, it was <em>Dream</em> Ben and Kylo.&gt; “Never mind, I must have still had some of the pills in my bloodstream. Yeah, just give me whatever you think I should take.”</p><p>They gave me a seven day supply of meds and I went home with Luke from the hospital. The rest of the week passed without event; the twins and I fell back into an easy rhythm of work, trying to forget the pool of blood they’d found me in &lt;again!&gt;. I tried to tell them I’d clean or replace the mattress, but they wouldn’t hear of it, citing the need for me to save money for school. I rolled my eyes, but was secretly glad since I was pretty sure the mattress cost several thousand dollars. &lt;The boys don’t do anything cheap.&gt;</p><p>Friday afternoon, I went with Luke to the airport to drop him off for his retreat. He didn’t let me drive though, he said he wanted to be “frustrated with traffic so that he could be so thankful he’d not have to drive for another fortnight”. I rolled my eyes and called him a control freak. As we pulled up though, I noted a pair of identical, large figures at the drop-off.</p><p>“Oh hey look, it’s Kylo and Ben! I wonder what they’re doing here?” When I looked over at Luke, he was doing a bad job trying to hide his smile. “Dad, what’s going on?”</p><p>Luke parked and put on his flashers. He got out and went over to the boys, hugging them tightly. I followed in a daze.</p><p>“I know we didn’t get you much for graduation.” Kylo said. &lt;I think I new computer was <em>plenty</em> enough for a high school graduation present.&gt; “We had this planned, but we wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>“We know you want to travel, so we thought we’d treat you before you go off to college and become <em>too cool</em> to hang out with your cousins any more.” Ben handed me a small manila envelope. Inside was a passport &lt;<em>my passport</em>&gt; and a plane ticket. To Japan.</p><p>I looked at all three men, dumbstruck, waiting for one of them to say that this was a joke.</p><p>“Yup, and I’ve got you all packed and ready to go!” Luke said as he pulled out my backpack from the trunk.</p><p>“What, but, what, I didn’t pack any clothes.”</p><p>“We already got the bag with your clothes and it’s checked in.” Said Kylo, grinning like a madman.</p><p>“But what about the plane ride, I’ll need my books and laptop.”</p><p>“Got them in here.” said Luke.</p><p>“Headphones? Chargers? Journal and pens?”</p><p>“Noise canceling and in-ear wireless. Chargers for phone, headphones, and laptop. Journal and pen case are in here.”</p><p>I sat there as I dug through my bag, making sure I wasn’t missing anything. &lt;The really did think of everything, didn’t they?&gt; I thought as I pulled out a bag of dried mangoes for snacking.</p><p>“So does this mean, than you accept our present?” The twins were still smiling wide at me.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, yes, yes!” I threw my arms around Kylo then Ben, giving them each a huge bear hug. We were all laughing and Luke bid us farewell as he went to go park his car so he could go off to his retreat. He kissed me on both cheeks before he left, slipping me a couple hundred bucks for spending money.</p><p>I was almost glad I’d not had a ton of time to prepare for everything, I think I’d have vibrated out of my skin if I’d been left waiting since graduation. I quickly texted Rose to tell her the news; she was super excited and a little bit jealous. We went through security and then the twins herded me into a part of the airport I’d never been before.</p><p>“Wait, isn’t this were all the first class lounges are? I don’t know if we have access to them.” I said as the crowd started to thin out.</p><p>“Honey, did you even look at your ticket?” Ben laughed. I pulled it out, the seat was 1A. I gaped at him.</p><p>“Wait, we’re flying <em>first class</em> to Japan?! These seats cost a fortune!”</p><p>“Rey, sweetheart, you’re worth it. Plus we don’t really spend money on anything, so it’s nice to splurge!”</p><p>They continued to reassure me that it wasn’t a big deal as we were greeted into the first class lounge and were shown a private booth. We were brought a chilled bottle of champagne and three flutes without asking. A selection of small plates were brought out and we snacked on them while waiting. The booth was plush and with the alcohol on an empty stomach, I was soon dozing. When we were instructed to board the plane, the boys pulled me along.</p><p>The <em>suites</em> &lt;because we were in first class, they weren’t “seats” but “suites”&gt; were all at the front of the plane: two in the middle and one at the window. The boys gave me the window seat and the steward gave us another flute of champagne without asking. &lt;I’m going to be drunk off my tits before we get off the ground!&gt;</p><p>I shuffled around in my bag for my toiletry kit so I could take my pills, but I couldn’t find it. I asked the boys about it.</p><p>“Oh yeah, it’s packed in your bag. And don’t worry about the pills we gave you, it’ll be fine to miss a dose. You’ll probably be too jet-lagged to want to do anything except sleep once we get in!” The boys laughed and somehow I managed to blush. &lt;After last weekend, it’s not like I have any shame about anything in front of them, right?&gt;</p><p>The plane filled and we took off. The attendants were attentive but they were definitely paying more attention to the boys than me. It was OK though, I was used to women flirting with them and as long as they kept bringing me such excellent food, I didn’t really care. &lt;Plus the twins <em>always</em> turn them down. They don’t like women that approach <em>them</em>, they want to pursue.&gt;</p><p>My seat was turned into a bed and I slept for the next few hours, not even touching my books or journal. I was awoken twice for meals, the second time we were only a few hours out of Tokyo. The boys didn’t seem to have slept as much because they had their heads together talking every time I saw them.</p><p>Getting through immigration was easy enough and when we got to the curb, there was a man with a sign that read “Happy Graduation Rey!”. I was once again dumbstruck at the thought that Kylo and Ben put into this trip. I almost cried with happiness. The drive was long and I ended up between the two men, falling asleep on their shoulders.</p><p>I woke up as we pulled up to the hotel and the bell hop took our bags up to the room as we checked in. The staff at the desk obviously knew who we were and  directed us to the elevator without really checking in. Every time I asked Ben or Kylo how this was happening, they winked at me and said everything was taken care of.</p><p>The rooms &lt;plural, because of course we were in a massive suite&gt; were gorgeous and we had a beautiful view of the skyline. I wasn’t quite sure what time it was, but the boys told me that we were going to go out for an early dinner and then get an early night’s sleep. Once they told me we were going to a conveyor sushi bar, I didn't really care about anything else and my tiredness vanished.</p><p>The same car and driver took us to the restaurant where I proceeded to stuff my face silly with the best sushi I’d ever had. I tried so many things that I didn’t know the name for, though I’m sure I really <em>didn’t</em> want to know what exactly some of the dishes were. I was very sated as we stepped back into the car. It didn’t occur to me that we weren’t back at the hotel until I stepped out of the car at a much older looking building that looked straight out of a geisha movie.</p><p>I looked questioningly at the boys but they just ushered me inside. We were greeted by a beautiful woman in traditional dress who took our shoes and gave us slippers. She lead us to a room with an absolutely massive bed that looked into a beautiful courtyard filled with native vegetation. The door behind us closed with a much heavier thud than any of the other doors had. I looked back to see that while it was designed to look like a traditional Japanese door, it was made of something solid.</p><p>I turned back to the boys to ask what was going on. Weirdly they had poured themselves a shot of sake and offered one to me. &lt;Why not? They’ve gotten everything planned beautifully, I’m sure I’m just in for another surprise.&gt; We downed the drinks and then I started try to ask them questions again. My voice started to slur and all of a sudden I couldn’t stand on my two legs. I stumbled and one of the twins steadied me and then laid me on the bed; my head was spinning faster and faster. The last thing I remembered before passing out was two sets of hands on me, pulling off my clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We know what's best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Twins reveal some of their plan to Rey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up, I felt like I’d slept for nearly a day. My muscles ached and while my head didn’t hurt, it took a long time to shake my brain into working properly. I started going through what I remembered: plane, hotel, sushi, weird building, room, drink, sleep. It didn’t make any sense. &lt;Why would the boys drug me? It has to be something to do with jet lag. But why were we at this new building? We’d already dropped our stuff off at the hotel.&gt;</p><p>I opened my eyes to find myself in the same room as before, but there was no light in the courtyard, night having fallen. I was snuggled up into the soft bed alone. I got up, finding myself in underwear and a sleep shirt. &lt;Not the same stuff I was wearing when I got here. What is going on?&gt; I tried the door I’d come in through, but it didn’t budge. The door to the courtyard was the same. The other door I found was to the bathroom. My phone wasn’t anywhere in the room. In fact, there was nothing in the room besides me that looked out of place. I’d gone into the bathroom to relieve myself and was surprised to see the twins there when I came back out.</p><p>“Oh thank the stars! I don’t know what happened, the doors wouldn’t open. I couldn’t leave.”</p><p>“Yeah, we know.” Said Ben. He was looking quite serious.</p><p>“What?” &lt;Why do I never know what’s going on with these two?&gt;</p><p>“We needed to get you alone.” Said Kylo. The twins were dressed traditional Japanese robes, seemingly too small for their large figures.</p><p>“Alone? You guys have me alone for the next two weeks!”</p><p>“Rey, the past few years have been difficult for us.” Kylo started into explanation. “We’ve thought through this long and hard. Ben and I have decided that we can’t let you go out into the world unprotected. There are only two people in this world that are capable of loving you enough and that’s us. We’re the only people in the world that can give you what you need. Everyone else in the world is out to hurt you, but not us, we’ll always give you what you need.”</p><p>“Uh, dudes, this is getting weird. Are you sure we can’t just go back to the hotel and get some sleep?”</p><p>“No, we can’t Rey. Kylo and I have planned this for over a year. We’re going to leave when we say it’s time to leave. That may be in two days, it may be in two weeks, we’ll extend the trip if needed. You’re not going to step out of this room until you are on the same page as us.”</p><p>“And, uh, what page is that?”</p><p>“You are ours, Rey. Ours and ours <em>alone</em>.”</p><p>“No one can treat you as well as <em>we</em> can. No one can love you as well as we can. We’ll protect you and keep you safe. We’ll give you everything you’ve ever wanted, all we ask for is obedience in turn.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you on about? You are sound like you’re recruiting for a cult! I’m out of here.”</p><p>I tried to stride past Ben, but he grabbed me around the waist and threw me onto the bed. The boys dove right after me, their robes opening to reveal their muscular bodies clad only in underwear. They pinned me down and wrestled my shirt off. The took turns holding me down as they attached thick padded cuffs to my wrists &lt;very similar to the ones in their closets, I see&gt; and secured me to the headboard. My arms were stretched nearly painfully to opposite corners, but my complaints didn’t matter. They took off my underwear and repeated the same thing on my legs. I was spread eagle on the bed, open to whatever they wanted to do.</p><p>Once I was deemed restrained enough for them, they slowed and took their time. A door hidden in the wall slid back to reveal a closet full of debauchery. Ben seated his knees on either side of my head, keeping me from turning my head. Kylo took a small bottle from the closet and came over to straddle my chest. Ben held my eyes open painfully as Kylo put some drops in my eyes. It stung instantly and tears streamed down my face. Kylo came back with a larger bottle and washed my eyes out with what I assumed was saline. I kept blinking, waiting for my eyes to clear, but I soon realized that that was the point. My vision was now reduced to fuzzy blobs. I couldn’t tell which twin was which in the amber light of the room.</p><p>“Oh my sweet little cherry blossom.” said one, stroking my face. “We’ve wanted to do this ever since we saw you in your swimsuit on the family vacation when you were sixteen.”</p><p>“Look, I’m not sure what you’re planning on doing, but if you just stop, we can go back to the hotel and I’ll never tell anyone about this. We can just go on with our lives.”</p><p>“Not going to happen.” Said the other twin, sounding nearly angry. “We’ve given you everything you’ve ever wanted because we love you so much. You’re ours to protect. We will not let another man defile you. You will only ever need us. And we will only ever need you.”</p><p>“But what does that even <em>mean</em>!? What do you want from me?” &lt;I think I could guess at this point, but I’m really hoping I’m wrong.&gt;</p><p>“You will only give your pleasure to us and we’ll only give our pleasure to you.”</p><p>Without waiting for a response the twins attacked my nipples: sucking and biting them. Since I’d not orgasmed in the previous week &lt;because of the stupid drugs <em>they</em> gave me, the conniving bastards&gt;, my body was instantly betraying me. I let a moan out of my mouth before I could stop myself which only spurred them on faster. Once they had left an astounding array of hickies on my breasts, they stood up and stripped.</p><p>“We couldn’t decide which of us should have the honor to take your virginity. So figured that we wouldn’t tell you which of us it was. But we also didn’t want to blindfold you; we wanted to see the lovely expressions on your face. The eye-drops were the answer. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ve been waiting long enough for this.”</p><p>“No, please, look, I just, please, don’t do this.” I pleaded with them but it didn’t seem to make any difference.</p><p>The twins loosened my bonds, but it was a short lived win as one of them wiggled underneath me, my head on their shoulder. I felt their dick stick obscenely between my legs, spreading my slit obscenely. The other twin knelt between my open thighs, stroking my slit and feeling up his brother at the same time. It felt so wrong, but my sex was wet with want.</p><p>“I want you to look at me while I take you.” Said the twin above.</p><p>“But, but I can’t <em>see </em>you.”</p><p>“You can’t see details, yes, but you can still figure out where my face is, right?”</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>“Good, now, be a good girl and look at me while I give your pussy its first taste of dick.”</p><p>The twin below me started to abuse my nipples and clit with his hands, making me even more aroused. The twin above fisted his cock and eased the head into me, pushing his brother’s manhood aside. My eyes rolled back in my head with sensations, which made the twin above snap at me.</p><p>“I said <em>look at me</em>!”</p><p>I whined and looked at the blob of his face. He continued to push into me, getting in a few inches before started to thrust back and forth. He was enormous, if his twin’s dick was any indication. It felt like I was getting split in two. The twin below kept teasing my clit and I could feel his cock moving about with the other twins’ actions, his breathing was heavy in my ear.</p><p>Without meaning to, I felt an orgasm start to build in my stomach. The twin above felt my cunt start clenching on him and picked up the pace. I pleaded with the boys to stop, but they didn’t listen to me, just kept grunting with effort. The thrusts were now nearly painful with their force, I couldn’t imagine it was pleasant for the twin below, but I could feel the vibrations of his moans below me. My stomach kept getting tighter as I tried to hold off my impending orgasm.</p><p>“Look at me baby, that’s a good girl, just keep looking at me. Are you close? You feel close, my brother is close, I’m close. You’re so beautiful, so smart, so tight. Never taken another man. You’re our princess. We’ll keep you protected forever. Look at me, look at me while you cum. There’s a good girl, just keep looking at me.”</p><p>The twin above was spewing nonsense, but it still served to get me horny. I stared at him as I felt the first tingling sensations of my climax. I let out a high pitched keening as the feelings washed over me. The twin below me blew his load at nearly the same time, giving lubrication to the twin above to start hammering me faster. As I grunted with thrusts, the twin below kept playing with my clit, not letting me down from the pleasurable mountain I was on. The twin above kept plowing into me, but his hips started to jerk and his movements weren’t as smooth. He grabbed my head as he ground his hips and lips into mine. I felt a warmth explode between my legs, giving me the momentary sensation of relaxation before crashing back to reality.</p><p>“That was so good, Rey, so good.” He kissed me deeply, snaking his tongue into my mouth before removing himself from me with a squelching noise. The other twin extricated himself from beneath me and the two switched places. I just wanted to to go bed, but the twins weren't done yet: I needed to repeat my performance so they had experience on both sides. It took me a beat to realize what was happening. I thought they’d give me a moment to recover. &lt;Hell, I don’t know how <em>they</em> can continue, don’t guys need a bit of time before they have sex again?&gt; But I was wrong as the second twin slowly thrust his member into me. &lt;Considering how many drugs they have access to, I'm sure they have something to keep themselves erect.&gt;</p><p>Even though I’d just had an identical dick in me, the stretch still took a minute to get used to. I was opened up as hands played with my clit and nipple. My new impaler was just as incoherent as the first, telling me that I was a good girl, their princess, their baby, the sun and the moon. It took a surprisingly long time to climax again, even though I was so sensitive. It built slower and I thought the boys wouldn’t be able to cum again. I was again wrong as the three of us orgasmed simultaneously, the impaler pumping his spunk into me as he came, mingling with his brothers’. &lt;Technically it’s the same though, right? They’re identical twins, they’re the same DNA.&gt;</p><p>“Oh, Rey, baby, that was amazing.” Said one brother as he undid my legs from their bindings. My muscles were sore from everything, so I could barely pull my knees closed.</p><p>“It was everything we’ve dreamed about and more.” Said the other, going to the closet again. &lt;Oh no, I can’t do anything else tonight, what do they want with me?&gt;</p><p>“After we did our tests, we were sure that you’d impress us!”</p><p>“Tests?” I croaked at them.</p><p>“The wet dreams you’ve been having? The ones with us?” I blushed. &lt;How did they know about those? Unless…&gt;</p><p>“Those, those were real? You really drugged me and raped me?” I could feel the tears at the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill.</p><p>“’Rape’ is such an ugly word.” Said the twin returning from the closet. “You needed us, you just didn’t know it yet. We couldn’t very well let you out into the world without claiming you.”</p><p>“Birth control fucks up your system, we needed you on something safer. But we also couldn’t have you going to college to become ‘sexually liberated’ or all that bullshit.”</p><p>“Wait, did you, did you mess up my birth control? Are you the reason I nearly bled to death this winter!?” I was angry now. It was probably good that my arms were still connected to the bed because I wanted to strangle the two of them. &lt;What the fuck did they do to me? Why the fuck did they think they could fuck up my body and then just <em>claim</em> me like I was a piece meat?&gt;</p><p>“You did <em>not</em> almost bleed to death. It was a very bad period, but it wasn’t actually that much blood. We’d tried upping your dose for so long, but you were intent on sticking it out through your terrible periods. We just had to take drastic measures.”</p><p>“You bastards! You fucking-” A hand came down over my mouth.</p><p>“You will <em>not</em> talk to us that way.” I’m sure I would have see his eyes glowing if my eyes weren't blurry. “This is a new situation, so we’ll give you a small pass, but if you say something like that to us again, you will be punished.”</p><p>“Punished?” He’d taken his hand away, probably as a test &lt;a test that I was going to fail.&gt; “Who the hell do you think you are? I’m not six and you’re not my parents. You can’t punish me!”</p><p>I was greeted with silence as the boys looked at each other. One of them grabbed both of my ankles and then brought them up to my head, folding me in half. I tried to wiggle out of his hands, but the angles made it difficult to wrench out of his grasp.</p><p>“Rey, you’re overwhelmed right now. I’m just going to give you something to help you sleep. It’ll help with the jet lag too.” The other twin had positioned himself with access to my ass and I was terrified as to what he was going to do. It was a small relief when I felt a pinch and realized that he was giving me a shot. &lt;At least I’ll keep my <em>anal</em> virginity another day. Well, maybe not a <em>day,</em> the pace these assholes are going.&gt;</p><p>My arms were released and I shot off the bed the fastest I could managed. Which was not really fast enough. I banged on the door to the courtyard, but the glass held strong. I felt arms wrap around my waist as the twins dragged me back to the bed. One of them had pulled pillows and sheets out from somewhere. I was draped across their two bodies.</p><p>“No, please, just, let’s, let’s go home. We don’t, I don’t. I’m going to college in a month, it’ll be a new start for everything, this was just a weird dream, I had too much to drink on the plane. I’ll move out in August and then everything will go back to normal.”</p><p>I blabbered on as I felt the drug slowly take control of my body. I was opening sobbing as the boys positioned myself between the two of them to sleep. They kept telling me how much of a good girl I was when I said I wouldn’t tell anyone. And kept repeating that they would protect me when I talked about going to college.</p><p>“I’ll be in a dorm. You, you won’t need to protect me. There will be so many, many people to make sure I’m taken care of.”</p><p>“About that, sweetie.” Said one, settling in behind me and pulling me to his chest. “We’ve been thinking that it’s probably best that you don’t live in the dorms.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s better that you live with us. You’ll be closer to campus than some of the dorms anyway. And we’ll be able to keep such a close eye on you.”</p><p>I started crying harder even as the boys tried to soothe me. &lt;My life is over. My stupid, possessive, asshole cousins have decided the rest of my life for me. Maybe if I can just get out of Japan, I can figure something out? But who am I kidding. I’m trapped.&gt; The twins kissed my tears away as I floated to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lesson Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey still has a couple more places the twins want to try out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up when I heard several cases being hauled into the room and opened. I looked to where the boys were setting up and it looked like gym equipment; I hadn’t ever seen anything like it.</p><p>“Good morning sweetheart!” Said Ben cheerily.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Said Kylo, dragging the cases back into the closet.</p><p>“You know I slept well because you drugged me you assholes!” I went from 0 to 100 instantly. I wasn’t about to take what they had planned for the day. At the curse, the boys’ expressions turned sour.</p><p>“We told you not to insult us yesterday, Rey.”</p><p>“Yeah well, you also told me you’re not going to let me go to college yesterday, and I don’t intend to let <em>that</em> happen.”</p><p>“We never said you couldn’t go to college, just that you would be living with us. We need to be able to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“Yeah right! You just want to have sex with me! I’m not going to let that happen. I’ll tell the police! I’ll tell Luke and Leia!” It might not have been the most intelligent thing to say at that moment, but I was furious. In a day, my life had turned into a nightmare.</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes and picked out a ball gag from the closet. The two men advanced on me without any signal, causing me to fall as I tried to get off the bed. Unsurprisingly, they caught me. &lt;When I get back to the gym, I need to start working on my cardio!&gt; The twins wrestled the gag into my mouth and dragged me over to the equipment they set up.</p><p>There were two pieces that looked like adjustable sawhorses. One had three loops on the top of it and the other had a pad that stuck out of the bottom, making it look almost like a church pew to kneel on. I was quickly attached to the first section: my wrists were attached easily while Ben put his hands on either side of my neck to stretch it into the last loop. Kylo got the buckles fastened and then tightened it once Ben removed his hands. The second piece of equipment was shoved under my hips and I was forced to kneel on the padded section. My legs were bound to the sawhorse and not three minutes after waking up, I was bound such that I couldn’t move an inch.</p><p>With me still bound, Ben and Kylo picked up the equipment and took me into the shower-room of the bathroom. They arranged me so that I couldn’t see anything behind me as they fiddled with whatever torments they had.</p><p>“OK Rey, this is going to be a bit uncomfortable, but it’ll make you feel nice and clean.” Kylo was kneeling in front of me, his member semi-hard and jutting out slightly from him. “Ben is going to take it nice and slow so you can get used to it.”</p><p>I felt something cold touch the small of my back and drip down the slit of my asscheeks. It hit me all at once and I tried to be heard through the gag. Kylo merely stroked my hair and wiped my tears away. I could feel Ben behind me rubbing the lubrication into my ass, probing slowly with a finger. Once he deemed me properly lubricated, he withdrew his finger and placed a cold object at my ass.</p><p>“We’re going to irrigate you now, Rey. We want you nice and sparkling clean for this next bit.” Said Ben as he began to work a plug into my ass. Like his finger, he worked slowly, pushing and pulling at an almost frustrating pace. The plug got bigger and bigger as I was speared along it. I kept thinking that it was as wide as it could possibly be before I was proved wrong again and again. Eventually, with one last push, the plug sank into me and was held in place by the flared end. Ben gave a few experimental pulls on it, causing me to whimper.</p><p>“Now that you’re ready, I’m going to turn on the machine. It’ll take care of everything!” I heard a small motor start up at the same time as I felt warm water rush into my ass. I screamed through the gag, but Kylo didn’t show any concern. Once I felt like I needed the biggest shit of my life, the machine gave a little ding. I thought I’d be emptied out, but I was held full for a minute before another ding signaled the release of my bowels. Ben massaged my stomach as I tried to push everything out of me. &lt;It does feel nice, but I am certainly <em>not</em> going to tell them that!&gt;</p><p>The machine dinged once more and started filling me up again, but took me further than I’d gone before, stretching out my belly with liquid. This time when the machine waited between functions, Ben massaged my stomach with the liquid still in, giving me major cramps. The machine emptied then filled me again before Ben pressed a vibrator to the plug, making the water inside me vibrate. It was a very strange sensation and I didn’t think I’d be able to cum from it, but it was certainly not <em>unpleasant</em>.</p><p>I lost count of the times that the machine filled then emptied me. Kylo started playing with my breasts at one point and I lost my mind as he pinched and sucked my nipples. Ben was content with playing with my ass as I was getting my enemas. Eventually, though, the machine filled me up incredibly full and left me there as the boys sat down in front of me.</p><p>Ben produced a remote and pushed a button on it which made the plug in my ass start vibrating. It also activated the sawhorse at my hips so something close to my mound started vibrating as well. If I ground my hips into it at just the right angle, I could feel the tingles through my sex. The boys leaned back against the wall and brought out a bottle of lube. They each took a handful and rubbed it on their erect cocks. They weren’t as hard as I imagined they were the previous day, but they were certainly ready for release.</p><p>Once they were lubed up, the twins held themselves in one hand, but reached their other hand into his brother's lap, so that each cock was held by both twins. They started to pump up and down slowly as they described what they wanted to do with me.</p><p>“I’m going to take your virgin ass.”</p><p>“I’m going to take your virgin mouth.”</p><p>“You’re going to sit on Kylo’s cock while I take you up the rear.”</p><p>“You’ll feel us rubbing together between your pussy and your ass, only a thin piece of your body separating us.”</p><p>&lt;Well fuck, that’s hot. Again, if it <em>wasn’t my fucking cousins</em>!&gt; I started to rub my mound on the vibrator, sending tingling sensations to my clit.</p><p>“Then you’re going to suck Kylo’s cock while I pound your cunt.”</p><p>“And while you’re doing that, Ben’s going to fuck you with anal beads, so your ass doesn’t get lonely.”</p><p>“We have some great butt plugs for you so even if we’re not fucking you, you’ll still be reminded of us.”</p><p>&lt;Shit, why does this sound so fucking good.&gt; I was humping the equipment now, trying to get more feeling into my clit. The movements caused my distended belly to swing back and forth, causing new cramps. The pain mixed with the pleasure the vibrations were sending through my body.</p><p>“When we want to make sure you don’t go anywhere, we’ll strap you down with a vibrator.”</p><p>“It’ll be turned down low so you won’t be able to cum.”</p><p>&lt;Just like now, man I wish I could get <em>just</em> the right pressure.&gt; I could hear my moans from around the gag and the boys picked up speed on pumping their members.</p><p>“Does that appeal to you, little one? To be tied down with no way to tell the time?</p><p>“Your pleasure getting closer and closer to the edge, but with no way to go over.”</p><p>“You’ll be humping the air, trying to get any relief.”</p><p>“But we won’t allow it, not while we’re gone.”</p><p>“You’ll hear the door open and you’ll be so happy to see us because you’ll know that you finally get your release.”</p><p>“Kylo and I will stand over you, watching you plead, waiting until you’ve gone mad with desire.”</p><p>I was mad with desire right <em>then</em>. I couldn’t help myself. I could feel the pressure begin to build in my stomach.</p><p>“Ben and I will stroke our cocks over you as you beg.” Their stroking was speeding up to a rapid pace.</p><p>“Our big dicks will be out and your mouth will be watering for them.”</p><p>I was getting close, too close. I couldn’t believe that it was turning me on, but it was like every word out of their mouths was an exact fantasy I’d had.</p><p>“And just, when you think, you can’t take it…” The words were breathy and their hips jerked in their hands.</p><p>“We’ll give you permission…”</p><p>&lt;Oh no, oh no, it’s happening.&gt;</p><p>“To cum!” They shouted in unison.</p><p>My eyes rolled back in my head as the vibrations finally drove me over the edge. The sloshing in my stomach adding a strange new sensation to my orgasm. It was like my entire body had been turned into a vibrator. I could hear the boys grunting and moaning, but my eyes were screwed shut as I shook with overwhelming pleasure. Just as I was sure my orgasm was about over, the machine I was connected to dinged and I felt all the water from my organs release. That started its own orgasm all over again, my body clenching to drive out everything inside of me.</p><p>It felt like it took ten minutes, but I’m sure it wasn’t as long as that. I was breathing hard and I jumped as I felt hands behind my head undoing my gag. I took deep breaths once it was released, not having much energy to do anything else or to fight back. The boys both stood in front of me, their fronts spattered with cum and their cocks still leaking. They pressed painfully on my stomach to try to get all the water out of me; I whimpered pitifully.</p><p>Without cleaning themselves off, they unceremoniously unhooked me from the machine and then the sawhorses. I was deposited on the bed while the boys went back to the closet. I made sounds of distress when they got back, but they shushed me and pulled me to my knees. I was draped over an ottoman thing, making me support myself on my hands and knees. &lt;Doggy style. Fuck, they’re going to do it again!&gt;.</p><p>“If you can behave yourself, we’re not going to strap you down.” Said Kylo, at my front.</p><p>“We don’t want to give you punishment yet, but if you try anything stupid, we’ll hook you back up to the machine for a full day.”</p><p>“What about nipple suckers?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, we’ll add some nipple suckers to you too! Maybe even a clit sucker if you’re really naughty.”</p><p>“I’ll be good.” I said in the smallest voice possible.</p><p>“What was that?” Said Kylo, painfully jerking my chin up to look at him.</p><p>“I’ll be good, I won’t try to do anything stupid.” I couldn’t look him in the eyes, instead I stared at his &lt;incredibly muscular&gt; chest.</p><p>“If you really want to be a good girl, you will address us as ‘Master Ben’ and ‘Master Kylo’ while we’re here, is that understood?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>I felt a painful pinch and pull of my clit as Ben toyed with it.</p><p>“I believe you mean, ‘Yes, Master Kylo’. Now, why don’t you try again?”</p><p>“Yes, Master Kylo.” I could feel the heat in my face, blushing insanely.</p><p>“Excellent, now, open your mouth.”</p><p>I opened my mouth and Kylo started to guide his dick towards me. Out of reflex, I closed my mouth and turned my head. I felt Ben slap my pussy <em>hard</em>. I gasped and Kylo shoved his fingers into my mouth, keeping it open.</p><p>“What was that about not doing anything stupid?” He painfully stretched my mouth wider. “I’m going to teach you how to suck a cock. If you won’t want to, I’m sure that a day on the machine with a dildo gag in your mouth will help teach you just as well.”</p><p>I tried my best to nod and relaxed my mouth. Kylo didn’t take his fingers out, but did make his grip softer. He guided my head to his cock, still sticky with his cum from earlier.</p><p>“First thing: stick your tongue out and lick.”</p><p>Kylo waited for me to attempt until he let go of my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and tasted him. It was salty and musky and bitter. I nearly gagged on it the first time I tasted it, but Kylo didn’t let my head wander too far away from him</p><p>“Hmm, that’s it baby girl, that’s it. Lick the whole thing, all the way, circle the head, yeah, just like that.” Kylo was babbling so Ben took over with instructions.</p><p>"Take the head into your mouth, run your tongue over it while you suck a little bit. Watch your teeth, don’t graze him.” I did as I was told, running my tongue over Kylo’s member as his speech turned into mostly animal sounds. “Start trying to take more and more into your mouth, keep going until it reaches the back of your throat. Just keep sucking and running your tongue over everything you can reach.”</p><p>I felt Ben dribble more lube down my ass and I realized that he was going to get something out of this position as well. Just like with the machine, he pressed his fingers into me to make sure I was nice and covered before he eased the tip of his cock into my ass.</p><p>“Good girl, such a good girl.” Said Ben, drawing out the O’s in “good”.</p><p>He started to rock into me, pushing me further onto both dicks with every thrust. Eventually, I reached the end of my throat and couldn’t get any further.</p><p>“Open up the back of your throat, try to massage him with your throat muscles.” Ben was still giving me instructions, but he was certainly less involved in it now that his dick was in my ass.</p><p>Kylo didn’t seem very patient at that moment and roughly pulled my head onto him at Ben’s next thrust. I had to time my breaths as he began to fuck my throat roughly. Ben also seemed to be losing his cool as his thrusts became more frantic and forceful, his balls slapping against my clit. One of Kylo’s hands went around my throat, feeling himself through my skin.</p><p>“I’m not going to last much longer Kylo.” Said Ben. His hands were on my hips and I was sure there would be bruises the next day.</p><p>“Ben, too much, she’s gonna have to swallow.”</p><p>I could feel Kylo’s cock begin to pulse in my throat. He must have felt it coming too, because he took both hands and slammed his dick down my throat without letting me up. I tried to use my hands to push him away, but if I wasn’t supporting my weight, it just put more pressure on my neck.</p><p>“Take it, take it, swallow me you good girl, swallow me baby, take my seed down your beautiful throat.” Kylo said as Ben echoed nearly the same thing at my back.</p><p>“Rey, honey, you’re so tight for me, you kept your pussy and your ass and your mouth virgin for us. Your ass is going to be dripping my cum for the next month, it’s so good, I’m gonna make sure you always remember this.” Ben said as he emptied his load into my ass.</p><p>I wasn’t so horny anymore, so I wasn't disappointed that I'd not cum when they pulled out after their deposits. The ottoman was pulled from under me and I laid face down on the bed. The boys were again on either side of me, stroking my back, telling me how good I was.</p><p>“Did you cum, baby doll?”</p><p>I hummed something I thought sounded like a “no”, but I didn’t want to open my eyes again.</p><p>“Kylo, you want to get the wand?” &lt;Oh shit, not the magic wand, I can’t do that, it’s too much.&gt;</p><p>I tried to whine at them that it was too much, but Ben just held me down as Kylo plugged everything in. I heard the vibrations start as Ben flipped me over and held my legs open. My voice was nearly gone, but even if I was screaming, I don’t think they’d have stopped.</p><p>“How long do you think it’ll take her?”</p><p>“If it takes longer than a minute, you can get the first blowjob when she wakes back up.”</p><p>It was probably ten seconds before my body started to shake uncontrollably. The orgasms kept going and going while I begged them to stop. After the second or third orgasm in a row, my body finally gave up and I whited out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Test Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cousins take some pictures and Rey is tested</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke sandwiched between Ben and Kylo, who were already awake. They didn’t say anything to me but instead greeted me by playing with my hair and rubbing my back. I tried in vain to shy away from their touches, but I was stuck with nowhere to go. I tried to sit up though.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going?” Said Kylo, not even bothering to sit up.</p><p>“I need to use the restroom.” I was getting quite a lot of practice with my small voice.</p><p>“’I need to use the restroom…’?” Ben said, pinching my nipple hard and pulling towards himself, causing my back to arch painfully. It took me a few beats to realize what he getting at. It was humiliating.</p><p>“I need to use the restroom… Masters?” I closed my eyes at the last part. &lt;I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to look them in the eye ever again.&gt;</p><p>“Very well, but don’t dally.”</p><p>I scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. &lt;I wonder how long it will be before I need to take a shit?&gt; I finished up my business and was washing my hands when the twins barged into the bathroom. They were wearing different robes from before; longer and it looked like thicker fabric. &lt;Didn’t that door have a lock on it?&gt;</p><p>“Taking your time, I see.” Said Ben as he looked through drawers. I assumed it was to make sure I’d not hidden anything for later, not that there was anything in the bathroom worth hiding. Kylo came out of the shower room and nodded. &lt;I guess I passed their test this time?&gt;</p><p>“Come, we’re having breakfast in the courtyard.” Kylo grasped my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom. On the bed was a women’s robe similar to the twins’ along with a very lacy and very sheer black bodysuit. The tag said <em>La Perla</em> &lt;I’ve seen this brand before, this bodysuit was probably $500!&gt; “Do you need assistance getting dressed?”</p><p>“No…” I said before seeing Kylo’s raised eyebrows. “… Master Kylo.”</p><p>“Good girl.” Said Kylo as he kissed my forehead. He sat down on the bed to watch me dress. I rolled my eyes, but I was happy to get to wear <em>something</em>.</p><p>Getting into the body suit wasn’t too tricky, but it had a halter that needed to be connected behind my neck. After struggling to get the hooks connected, I looked at Kylo.</p><p>“If you need assistance, all you need to do is ask.” He had an evil smile on his face. My face burned, but without the hooks in place, the front of the lingerie would fall down and expose my breasts. &lt;Stuck between the devil and the deep blue sea, aren’t I?&gt;</p><p>“Um, Master Kylo, could you please help me get dressed?” I guessed on the syntax, but it seemed to please him. He stood behind me and took the two sides of the halter from my hands. His imposing size right behind me made me nervous, it was a little too close for comfort. He pressed his lips to the back of my neck where the hooks would connect before attaching them. He continued kissing down my shoulder while he ran the back of his hand along my spine.</p><p>“Kylo, come on, I’m sure Rey is insanely hungry.” Ben had appeared in front of us and was holding my robe open for me to put my arms through. I extricated myself Kylo’s arms and shrugged on the robe from Ben. Kylo’s face looked quite annoyed, but he helped me tie my robe shut tightly. Without the boys right next to me, it wasn’t as warm, so I was thankful for the extra layer.</p><p>I was lead out of the room to the courtyard where a low table was set up with cushions surrounding it. There was an array of food on the table: fruits, soup, rice, fish, vegetables, and tea. Nothing compared to a normal American all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet, but everything looked exceedingly fresh and lovingly cooked.</p><p>The boys sat down and before I was able to pick a spot for myself, they motioned for me to sit between them. Well, not <em>between</em> them, more like sitting on <em>top</em> of them. They couldn’t seem to keep their hands off me; it was like at least one of them had to be touching me at any time.</p><p>“My darling, what would you like to start with?” Said Ben. Kylo had me against his chest nuzzling his face into my hair; Ben was serving.</p><p>“Umm…” While I could hear my stomach start to grumble as I surveyed the food, I didn’t know what to begin with. I almost asked if I could just get a rice cooker full of white rice that I could gorge myself on. &lt;I probably can’t go wrong with eggs, I guess.&gt; “The tamago looks good, Master Ben.”</p><p>Ben beamed as he took the plate with the rolled omelet on it. With his chopsticks, he fed the three of us, surprising me when he fed Kylo the same way he did me. When the omelet was done, Kylo passed me off to Ben and we repeated the process with some grilled fish. The soup was a challenge, so we all ended up with our own bowls, but Kylo held me to his chest while I ate and passed me to Ben when I was finished so he could eat.</p><p>Eventually we were just left with a platter of fruit which the boys were happy to hand feed to me while we chatted. There were moments during the whole ordeal that felt <em>just</em> shy of normal. If I hadn’t thought about the soreness between my legs, we’d almost be on a regular vacation. I wondered what we were going to do the rest of the day, the boys couldn’t physically fuck me the entire two weeks we were here. &lt;They did say something about hooking me up to the machine for a full day, didn’t they?&gt; I shuddered with the thought.</p><p>“We’ve got a short day planned for us, Rey.” Said Kylo, who held his fingers in front of my face for me to suck the fruit juice off of. “It’s quite late in the morning already, jet-lag is a bitch isn’t it?”</p><p>“What were you planning, Master Kylo?” I said once I’d finished cleaning him.</p><p>“A few touristy spots, mostly just things for Instagram.” Ben laughed at the thought. “Let’s get you dressed in something suitably fashionable, I’m sure Hatsuko has something wonderful picked out.”</p><p>I gave Ben a look. &lt;Who is Hatsuko? Am I allowed to ask them questions? They seem in a good mood, might as well try now.&gt;</p><p>“Master Ben, may I ask a question?”</p><p>“As long as you address us appropriately, yes you may ask questions.” He seemed pleased in my small amount of training they had pounded into me.</p><p>“Who is Hatsuko?”</p><p>“Ah, yes. She’s your personal shopper for this trip. Perhaps for longer if we like her. She’s based out of London. We sent her your measurements ahead of time and she sent us a small travel wardrobe.”</p><p>“I’ve not seen a lot, but I’m a fan of her selections thus far.” Said Kylo as he opened my robe to caress my mound through my lingerie. The other hand wormed its way under the bust of the bodysuit and started rolling my nipple.</p><p>“My dear brother, as much as I enjoy watching you torment our darling, if we start <em>that</em> now, we’ll never get out of here.”</p><p>Kylo laughed, but secured my robe and helped me stand. I was lead back into my room but this time, the main door was open, leading to a hallway. Opposite my room was a similar bedroom with a few racks of clothes. It was obvious which racks contained the men’s clothes as mine were far more colorful. I ran my hands through the soft fabrics, trying to decide what I would wear. I usually just did jeans and a blouse; this “travel wardrobe” had more choice than my normal wardrobe.</p><p>“This is what Hatsuko suggests for this outing.” Said Ben, handing me an iPad. It had a list of items, pictures of the items, accessories, and styling tips. I gaped at the wealth of information, but also at the brand names associated with everything. &lt;The twins make <em>good</em> money, but they certainly don’t make <em>this</em> good of money. No matter how frugal they are, this is just too much.&gt;</p><p>“Here, I’ll help you.” Said Kylo as he glanced at the iPad and started pulling items: a nude body suit with a deep V neck, a white romper with matching V neck, and shiny gold sandals. I didn’t reach out to take them, more concerned what the price tags could have been on them.</p><p>“Rey, we brought you halfway around the globe and we’d like you to see Japan. But if you insist on being cranky, we can spend more time in the bedroom.” Ben eyed me warily.</p><p>“No, it’s just, I <em>do</em> want to go out, it’s the clothes.” I had taken the romper from Kylo and it was luxuriously soft, just like the lingerie. The boys looked at each other perplexed.</p><p>“If you don’t like this outfit, there are more available, just flip through.” Ben said, swiping around to show me the multitude of ensembles available to me.</p><p>“How much did this cost?” I mused out loud while I scrolled through the pages and pages of clothes. The boys laughed at me.</p><p>“We’re doctors, our salaries are quite high.” Said Kylo, undoing my robe. He was eager to get me into the new outfit. &lt;Or maybe just out of my current one.&gt;</p><p>“You’re well paid, but this stuff is insane. Just the undergarment for this outfit is $500, what did the rest of it cost? There must be at least $10,000 worth of clothes here, just for me, not even counting your wardrobes!”</p><p>“Luke never told you about our grandparents did he?” Kylo had not stopped getting me undressed. He undid the halter to get me out of the first set of lingerie before shimmying me into the next set. His hands lingered unnecessarily long on my ass.</p><p>“He talks about them, but what does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“I think what <em>Master</em> Kylo is trying to tell you,” I cringed, realizing I’d not been using the honorific. “Is that Luke didn’t tell you that our grandparents were loaded.”</p><p>“Like ‘family jewels is not a euphemism’ loaded.” Kylo had gotten me into the romper and was digging through a jewelry box for the accessories. “You’ll get your trust fund when you turn 30 or when you get your second college degree.”</p><p>“Luke and Leia didn’t want the three of us to know too early because they wanted us to have a relatively ‘normal’ life growing up.” Ben emerged from behind a rack of clothes fully dressed: tight white T-shirt, tight black jeans, black sneakers, and a silver watch. “Knowing that you have a trust fund coming your way can mess with your head.”</p><p>“Knowing you have a higher net worth than most Caribbean islands can mess with your head.”</p><p>&lt;How much money is that exactly? I guess Luke’s “learn the value of a dollar” is more important after all.&gt;</p><p>“We could buy a lot more take-out, huh?” Kylo had put some simple gold jewelry on me: a few gold bangles and rings, a small gold pendant on a chain, and simple, white, circular earrings. “Ben, you’re better with the hair.”</p><p>Ben sat me down in front of a vanity while he teased my hair into a simple ponytail. He handed me the iPad again to show me the makeup I was to do. I wasn’t very good at it, so it was luckily very simple: sheer foundation, mascara, a bit of highlighter, and soft pink lipstick. Ben ran some product through his hair and did Kylo’s too once he appeared again. I looked in the mirror: the boys matched exactly and we certainly looked like three people ready for an Instagram shoot.</p><p>We walked towards the front door, but before Kylo opened it, he stopped and turned around to look at me.</p><p>“There are some ground rules we need to go over before we leave.” I nodded at him.</p><p>“One: Your phone will be with one of us at all times unless you’re taking pictures. If you want to message anyone, you'll tell us and we'll decide if we send it.</p><p>“Two: You will be within arms-reach of one of us at all times. If you need to go further than that and we don’t give you permission, there will be punishment later.</p><p>“Three: You will not talk to anyone unless we give you express permission. That includes waitstaff, drivers, or friendly tourists. Disobeying means punishment.</p><p>“Four: You will address us as just ‘Ben’ and ‘Kylo’ while were outside of this house.</p><p>“Do you understand all that?”</p><p>“Yes, Master Kylo.”</p><p>“Then repeat the rules back to me.”</p><p>“One: phone. Two: arms-reach. Three: talking. Four: names.” &lt;Shorthand is probably better than repeating verbatim anyway.&gt;</p><p>“Good! Let’s get going then!”</p><p>We stepped out of the house and the sleek black car was waiting for us. We climbed in, but spread out a bit this time. There were two bench seats facing each other and the boys sat on opposite sides of the same row to maximize legroom. I was given the seat furthest from the door. &lt;Probably so I don’t escape. I don’t even have my passport, it’s not like I could leave even if I wanted to.&gt; I watched out the window as we zipped through Tokyo.</p><p>I couldn’t tell how long we were in the car for before being dropped off at a park. I looked around for a clock, but the boys swept me into the greenery. The area was beautiful, full of cherry blossoms, red torii gates, and shrines. The twins seemed to know what they were doing and directed me so that the pictures of the three of us looked nearly professional.</p><p>Rose had messaged me a few times, but there was some sort of parental lock on my phone. The boys had responded a few times in the past few days, but she was overjoyed to get some pictures of the three of us. &lt;At least, I think that’s what the multiple lines of emoji’s meant.&gt;</p><p>“What do the emjois ‘sweating face, two eggplants, two water spurts, peach’ mean, Rey?” Ben was grinning at me as I turned a deep shade of red. “Hmm, Kylo, how should I respond?”</p><p>“Maybe ‘hell yeah, already hitting it’? Or ‘those eggplants don’t do them justice’?” I gasped and tried to take the phone away from Ben. Which was stupid in hindsight. &lt;<em>They</em> can get in so much <em>more</em> trouble than me if we're get caught, it’s not like they’d just tell Rose.&gt;</p><p>“And what are you trying to do there, little miss Rey?” Kylo had grabbed me from behind and to anyone around, it just looked like we were hugging or roughhousing. But his large hand slipped in the front of my V neck and crept down to between my legs. He breathed hard in my ear. “Do you <em>want </em>to be punished? We could arrange that.”</p><p>His fingers found my nub and started rolling it between his fingers. I gasped and closed my eyes; even after all the abuse the past few days, it was like they magically know what would turn me on. &lt;It’s almost as if, I don’t know, their entire job is to take care of women’s reproductive organs. If they <em>weren’t</em> masters of a woman’s body, it would be more shocking.&gt; I heard a camera shutter.</p><p>“I think these will be for the <em>private</em> collection.” Ben looked mischievous. “Why don’t we take a few more?”</p><p>Kylo didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled me along the park’s paths and finally into a secluded stand of trees. He found a large rock that he could lean up against and pulled me down to sit between his outstretched legs. Ben sat cross-legged in front of us and pulled out his camera.</p><p>Kylo spent his time kissing my neck and sucking what had to be <em>incredibly</em> apparent hickies. He slipped his hands under the top to massage my breasts then did the same thing with my sex. Ben took many pictures of his large hand obscenely distending the crotch of my pants. Eventually, he took my legs and spread them so that they were outside of his own; pulling up his knees meant that I was spread open and couldn’t close my legs. Kylo worked both my V necks open and down my shoulders, leaving my arms semi-trapped in the clothing but exposing my breasts.</p><p>Ben took the opportunity to come over to suckle my breasts while Kylo attacked my mouth. I heard the shutter sound from his phone, taking multiple selfies. But eventually Ben backed off and Kylo started to massage my clit. &lt;I shouldn’t like this. I need to get out of this. Why is my body betraying me? Why does this feel so <em>fucking</em> good!?&gt;. My breathing picked up and I leaned back into Kylo’s chest to put my head on his shoulder. He took the opportunity to suck on my neck, making me arch my back in pleasure.</p><p>“Do you want to cum?” Kylo breathed into my ear. “You have to beg me if you want to cum.”</p><p>I was getting close to the edge so I almost didn’t hear his voice at first. As he ramped down and then back up, the words finally clicked into place. &lt;They’re trying to break me. They’re trying to train me. How long can I really hold out on them?&gt; I whimpered as Kylo repeatedly brought me inches away from climax before slowing down. Ben seemed content to just snap pictures, but I could see his erection through his jeans.</p><p>“You can do it honey, just say the magic words and you’ll be in a world of pleasure.” Ben teased from behind the camera.</p><p>“Please…” The word came out of my mouth before my brain caught up. &lt;What’s really the worst part about sleeping with Ben and Kylo? They’re hot, they’re rich, they’re smart. And they’re your cousins! They fucking kidnapped you!&gt; My inner thoughts were at war with each other. My hedonistic tendencies were gaining an edge though.</p><p>“You know what I’d like to dress you in tomorrow?” Kylo was whispering in my ear again. “I’m going to put a nice, big butt plug in you then make you wear a nice, little skirt with no underwear. Every time you bend over, I’ll be able to see my toy plugging your no longer virgin asshole. And when you’ve got me so hard my jeans are ready to split, I’m going to rip that thing out and shove my dick in your ass so fast you won’t even notice a difference.”</p><p>“Kylo, Master Kylo…” &lt;Right now, they’re taking care of me in a way that no one else has. Maybe because they drove away anyone that <em>would</em> have taken care of you. But they’re rich, they’re established, they don’t need to figure out their lives before I get can involved. Even though they kidnapped me, I don’t want to be punished. Maybe I’ll just play along for a bit. Yeah, play along. I’m definitely not just giving in.&gt; “Can you make me cum, please?”</p><p>“A little nicer than that, Rey.” Ben’s face was hidden behind the camera.</p><p>“Please, Master Kylo, please, I need to cum, please use your fingers, make me cum all over you, please, Master Kylo.” My words were half moans, so I wasn’t sure they were coherent. Kylo decided that he was satisfied though.</p><p>“Of course, baby, of course I can make you cum.” His fingers upped the pace around my clit and his other hand started to pinch and pull my nipple harder than ever. My hands, which hand been clutching at my sides went around the back of Kylo’s neck, forcing my chest out even further. I felt the tidal wave of ecstasy and I moaned Kylo’s name as he praised me. “Good girl, that’s a good girl. Relax, let it wash over you. There you go honey. There it is.”</p><p>The noise from the camera was constant, taking multiple photos a second. I couldn’t image why Ben didn’t just take a video. A minute or so later, Kylo and I were panting and I could feel the wetness pool between my legs. I slouched into Kylo’s chest and tried to close my my legs since my hips ached being held open so long. Kylo wouldn’t let me since apparently Ben wasn’t done taking pictures. I’m sure I couldn’t have looked very good: my hair was messy, I was sweating, my clothes were bunched up.</p><p>When Ben was satisfied, Kylo closed me up and straightened my clothes. He laid me down somewhere that wouldn’t get my clothes too dirty before he went to his brother. Ben, without me realize it, had undone his belt and his enormous erection was bobbing in front of him. &lt;Oh no, I can’t do that again right now. Why don’t the boys ever take a breather between acts?&gt;</p><p>The boys <em>were</em> giving me a break though, because Kylo got down on his knees and began to suck his brother’s dick. Ben was as rough to Kylo as Kylo had been to me, grabbing his hair and fucking his face hard. It didn’t take long for Ben to shoot his load down Kylo’s throat, but Ben held him close to his crotch for a while longer than necessary. As Kylo wiped his mouth and changed positions with Ben, he had a wide smile on his face. With the matching clothes and the hair hanging in front of their faces, it was like the exact same scene played out for a second time. Kylo lasted a little bit longer than Ben did though.</p><p>"Once you get a little more practice," Kylo grunted at me while getting blown by Ben. "You'll have better endurance and we can use your mouth instead of each other's."</p><p>Once the boys were successfully “unloaded”, they pulled me up, brushed us all off, and headed back to the main area of the park. We spent another few hours in the park, walking, laughing, eating, and taking pictures. Ben and Kylo must have had a secret signal because every now and then while we were taking pictures, they’d pull my breast out or shove my hand down their pants to feel their dicks. &lt;I can’t wait to see these pics, I’m sure they are hot as fuck! Dammit Rey! You're supposed to make sure you don't get punished, no fantasize even <em>more</em> about them!&gt;</p><p>Eventually though, the day started to get long and we decided to go back to the house. The car was waiting for us and the boys let me get in first before they folded themselves into the vehicle. They always seemed too large for life. On the way home, one of the boys’ phones rang and he answered it annoyed.</p><p>“It’s some paperwork issue with those four deliveries,” said Ben, hanging up the phone. “We need to go to the hotel to use the business center. There’s some stuff to sort out and some signatures too.”</p><p>“Shit, I thought everything was finished with that?” Kylo was obviously annoyed; considering he was sporting a semi, he probably didn’t want to think about anyone’s vagina but mine for a while.</p><p>“It’s OK, the hotel’s on the way. Itsuki can drop us off, bring Rey to the house, then swing back and pick us up. It shouldn’t take more than half an hour.”</p><p>“If you say so. Are you sure you can’t just forge my signature and say I was there?” Kylo pouted &lt;with his perfect beautiful lips.&gt;</p><p>“Will you be OK with that sweetheart?” Ben turned to me and I nodded. &lt;It'll give me a chance to explore the house.&gt;</p><p>The boys gave directions to the driver and he dropped them at the hotel. They gave me my phone, but the parental controls on it meant that I could only scroll through Reddit, play some games, and take pictures. It was enough to keep me occupied as we slipped into the Tokyo traffic.</p><p>“Those boys.” Said Itsuki, the driver, through the open privacy screen. His accent wasn’t as thick as I expected; he’d not said a word the entire time. “Are they are nice to you?"</p><p>“Yeah, they’re my cousins, they look out for me.”</p><p>“Cousins? Oh! I could have sworn they were your boyfriends! Very handsome men for a very beautiful lady.”</p><p>“Ha! Yeah, they are certainly attractive. I’ve had friends try to date them before, it didn’t turn out well.”</p><p>“Obviously they were waiting for you!”</p><p>“Oh, uh, maybe…” &lt;How on earth do I categorize my relationship with the boys?&gt;</p><p>“Are you OK though? You’re not uncomfortable are you? I was going to call the police when I saw your bruises.” I looked down and realized that <em>yeah</em> I had several constellations of hickies. &lt;Shit.&gt;</p><p>“Oh, I’m just clumsy, don’t worry.&gt;</p><p>“That’s what my sister said before her husband nearly killed her.” He looked at me through the rear-view mirror. “If there’s anything I can do for you, just let me know.”</p><p>I stayed silent for a few minutes, but we didn’t move much in the traffic. &lt;Maybe this guy can help? Maybe he can get me to a safe place? If I can get to the embassy, I’ll get a new passport, Luke can buy me a ticket, and I’ll be out of Japan before the sun sets. This might be my only chance.&gt;</p><p>“Could you, maybe, is the American embassy close by?” Itsuki smiled at me.</p><p>“Of course. The traffic is bad, but we’ll get there.”</p><p>I closed my eyes and slumped in my seat. &lt;Just keep it together for another hour or so and you’ll get out of here!&gt; I didn’t fall completely asleep, but I fell into that space between dreaming and waking. Every time I opened my eyes we were still in traffic. And then, suddenly, we’d stopped. I opened my eyes, expecting to see waving American flags, but instead, I was met with two burning pairs of eyes.</p><p>&lt;Oh no. This was a test. And I failed.&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An Education</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey is introduced to her punishment for trying to run away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared at the two men waiting for me outside the house. I shouldn’t have been so stupid to believe that I’d found a way out of my situation so quickly, but hope is such a hard thing to quash. I ran through the options in my head, just trying to figure out my options.</p><p>&lt;Option #1: I could beg Itsuki to take me away form here.&gt;</p><p>&lt;No, Itsuki closed the privacy screen while I was asleep. Besides, he was in on the whole thing anyway.&gt;</p><p>&lt;Option #2: I could get out, fall on my knees, and beg them to not to hurt me.&gt;</p><p>&lt;Low likelihood of injury, high likelihood of never getting out of their clutches.&gt;</p><p>&lt;Option #3: I could stay in the car and let them drag me out.&gt;</p><p>&lt;High likelihood of injury, high likelihood of <em>worse</em> punishment, worse outcome than Option #2.&gt;</p><p>&lt;Option #4: Bolt.&gt; I launched myself towards the door.</p><p>Unfortunately I had forgotten that child locks are a thing, so try as I might, I could not get the door to open. The boys stared at my vague outline through the tinted glass and I sat back in my seat. Kylo started towards the door.</p><p>&lt;Option #4.5: Launch myself at Kylo and <em>then</em> bolt.&gt; I tried to get the element of surprise on my side, but I think the twins had known me for far too long. They knew <em>exactly</em> what I was thinking.</p><p>As soon as Kylo grabbed the door handle, I catapulted myself towards him. I realized too late that he had stepped aside from the door so I’d just launched myself into nothing. Ben rushed me from one side, grabbing my arm and using my momentum to propel me towards the house. Kylo ran forward and slid open the door as Ben threw me into the house. I landed hard, air knocked out of my chest and in the second I took to try to reorient myself, Kylo was on me as Ben closed the door behind him.</p><p>I tried to scratch at Kylo but he easily pinned my wrists with a single hand and when I opened my mouth to scream, he forced his free hand down my throat, causing me to retch. Ben quickly shucked his shoes and socks, using the latter to gag me. &lt;In more ways than one.&gt; I continued retching as the boys picked me up by my arms and legs and dragged me back into my room, throwing me onto the bed.</p><p>“You’ve made a lot of mistakes, little one.” Said Kylo as he straddled my chest and pinned my arms above my head. “You get to make once last choice in this matter: are you doing to accept your punishment or are you going to keep fighting? I will warn you: if you fight us, we <em>will</em> win.”</p><p>&lt;The doors are still open and the front door didn't lock, maybe I’ll say I’ll stop fighting and make a break for it while they’re in the closet? I don’t know if they’ll believe me, but what else do I have to lose?&gt;</p><p>I nodded my head and stopped squirming under Kylo. He sat on me for a while before letting go of my wrists and then waited a bit more before getting off my chest.</p><p>“Very good,” Said Kylo as he turned away from me towards the closet. “You need to put these on.”</p><p>I didn’t see what I needed to put on because as soon as his back was turned, I ran for the door. I made it into the hallway and I could see the front door ahead of me with the little cubbies for our shoes. I made it to the front door and threw it open, expecting to see the sunlight of the late afternoon. I was, instead, met with a roll-up door that offered me nothing, not even a handhold to try to force it open. I banged on it trying to find a way to work it loose at an edge, but it refused to budge. I heard footsteps and heavy breathing from behind me. &lt;Shit.&gt;</p><p>“Oh Rey,” said one. “Whenever you have a choice for ‘easy’ or ‘hard’, you always pick ‘hard’, don’t you? We’ve been planning this for a <em>year</em>, did you think we <em>wouldn’t</em> plan on you trying to escape?”</p><p>I felt hands grab me from behind and shove the &lt;stupid, fucking&gt; ball gag in my mouth. I was pressed hard on my stomach into the floor as Ben prepared a syringe. I bucked wildly as he flicked it a few times and leaned over Kylo to deliver it into my thigh. Then they both sat on me while the drug kicked in.</p><p>Within in a few minutes, I felt a strange sensation wash over me. I wasn’t tired, but I couldn’t move my body very well. It was like all the strength had been zapped from my body. Once the boys were satisfied, they took their time getting me back to my room, dumping my body onto the bed and stripping me. They were in the closet for a while, so I was unprepared when Ben slung me over his shoulder and took me back into the hallway. We went through a door I’d not remembered seeing and down some stairs. I was laid on what felt like gym mats.</p><p>“Here we are, trying to give you <em>everything </em>you need and you repay us with fighting it?”</p><p>“We were hoping to take things slow, but it looks like we’re going to have to speed things up.”</p><p>I was dragged over to the same set of equipment from the previous day and set up in the same way I’d been giving an enema. But they didn’t put anything in my ass, just let me stew there for a while.</p><p>“How many lashes do you think you deserve for trying to leave us?”</p><p>I still had the gag in, but I honestly couldn’t even think of what I would guess.</p><p>“Do you think, brother, that we could give her a taste of everything we can give her lashes with? See what she reacts to the most?”</p><p>I heard several dark chuckles before a blindfold was stretched across my eyes, plunging me into darkness.</p><p>“Let’s start simple, just a hand.”</p><p>A stinging blow landed on my ass, causing me to cry out as much as I could behind the gag. It burned for a long while afterwards as the blood rushed to the injury. I was sure there would be an imprint the next day.</p><p>“Though depending on how much punishment you need, that is unsustainable for us. Let’s try a cane.”</p><p>This blow was more concentrated and I felt like I could almost see the red line across my ass even with the blindfold on. They continued on.</p><p>“Ruler.”</p><p>“Paddle.”</p><p>“Belt.”</p><p>“Riding crop.”</p><p>“Cat o’ nine tails.”</p><p>“House slipper.”</p><p>With each implement came it’s own style of pain, though most seemed to fade quickly. &lt;I guess if they want to punish me for a long time, they can’t take it out on me too badly. But they are doctors. If they do injure me, they can just fix me up again.&gt;</p><p>“I’m going to take the gag out, you can either tell me what you want to be punished with <em>or</em> you can tell me how many times you want to be punished.”</p><p>I hesitated for a moment before choosing. &lt;I need to pick something in the middle, maybe a bit more punishing that the middle, so they’ll take it easier on me. And I need to try to win their affection.&gt;</p><p>“Please, Masters, could I be punished with the cane?”</p><p>“Lovely choice, my darling. What do you think, brother, 50 lashes?”</p><p>“50!” I exclaimed. &lt;Shit, I need a better filter between my brain and my mouth!&gt;</p><p>“You’re right, 50 isn’t the right number… Let’s go with 100!”</p><p>“And you’re,” said one of the boys, grabbing my jaw roughly. “Going to count every single one of them and ask for more.”</p><p>Before I could reply I felt a strike across my ass.</p><p>“Now you say ‘One. Thank you masters, may I have another?’ Repeat that.”</p><p>“One. Thank you masters, may I have another?” I was humiliated, but I couldn’t think of anything else to do in the moment. Another blow landed on my behind. “Two. Thank you masters, may I have another?”</p><p>The boys worked in sets of 20 lashes, giving me a break between each set. And by break, I mean they played with my clit and nipples until I could feel my need run down my legs. The blows did become less intense though; if I was going to make it to 100 lashes, they couldn’t hit me <em>too</em> hard. I still didn’t think I was going to be able to sit down for a few days after the punishment session. Eventually we reached 100.</p><p>“100. Thank you masters, may I have another?” I said on autopilot. &lt;How are you supposed to end that phrase anyway?&gt;</p><p>“Oh, you want more? I would have thought you’d be content with <em>just</em> the caning. Brother dear, can you bring me that ruler?”</p><p>“No, masters, please don’t. I didn’t know what to say!”</p><p>“Hmm, I’m not sure I believe you. I think a few more lashes to really make sure you understand your punishment?” Said one twin to the other.</p><p>“Yes, but <em>I guess</em> this time, just repeat after us. Is that understood?” I ground my teeth before I responded. &lt;Just a few more lashes and I’ll get out of this. You can do it, Rey!&gt;</p><p>“Yes, masters, I understand.”</p><p>But instead of returning to my ass, I felt my thighs spread wide, the equipment being adjusted, exposing my pussy more. Two hands pulled my folds apart until my clit was presented.</p><p>“Repeat after me: I belong to Master Ben and Master Kylo.”</p><p>The first blow landed, sending pain and pleasure straight up my spine. It was like a bolt of lightening, completely unexpected. I gasped and squeaked in pain, to surprised to do anything else. I must have hesitated too long, because I was hit again in my bundle of nerves.</p><p>“I belong to Master Ben and Master Kylo!” I forced out before I received another lash. I kept repeating after them, the blows lessening in intensity.</p><p>Whack.</p><p>“My Masters love me more than anyone else on the planet.”</p><p>Whack.</p><p>“My Masters want to keep me safe.”</p><p>Whack.</p><p>“My Masters can keep me safe if I do exactly what they say.”</p><p>Whack.</p><p>“My Masters know what’s best for me.”</p><p>Whack.</p><p>“I will obey my Masters in all things.”</p><p>Whack.</p><p>“I will not try to run away again.”</p><p>Whack. Tears were wetting my blindfold.</p><p>“My masters will take care of me and keep me safe.”</p><p>Whack.</p><p>“My masters will punish me when I misbehave.”</p><p>Whack.</p><p>“My masters love me.”</p><p>Whack.</p><p>“I love my masters.”</p><p>Whack. I was openly sobbing.</p><p>“My masters love me.”</p><p>Whack.</p><p>“I love my masters.”</p><p>The final two phrases were repeated many times, eventually without one of the twins guiding me. The blows to my clit were mere suggestions by the time we finished, having repeated the last two lines so many times that I was hypnotized. When the boys &lt;finally&gt; seemed satisfied, they rubbed some cream into my burning ass and took me off the stocks. I wasn’t carried upstairs, but instead put into a padded cage in the corner of the room. I felt a prick in my arm.</p><p>“Get some sleep now. We’ll pick this back up in the morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey is broken to the Twins' will</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in waves the next morning. &lt;I assume morning anyway. Between the jet-lag and the no windows, it could be any time.&gt; It took me a while to figure out that I was basically in a large dog crate. There was enough room to curl up, but not enough room to sit up or stretch out. The room had soft enough light to allow me to sleep, but I could still see the mechanism to open the cage. It was simple enough: I lifted up the catch and the door swung open.</p><p>“Didn’t you tell us last night that you weren’t going to try to run away from us again?”</p><p>Ben and Kylo appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but as my eyes adjusted and the drug left my system, I could see the room I was in had corners and doors that went elsewhere. I was frozen. &lt;Yes, I’d promised them that, last night, as they <em>beat</em> me! If it was just sex, then I could almost just give in to it, but this is just cruel, I’m not their <em>slave</em>. Still, I need to avoid more punishment. Just keep it together.&gt;</p><p>“I’m not trying to run away, Masters, I’m just uncomfortable and I need to stretch my legs.” I didn’t make a move to exit the cage, trying to <em>show</em> them that I wasn’t going anywhere, even if the gears in my head were turning.</p><p>“You’re new to this, so we’ll be lenient for now. If we put you somewhere, it’s because that’s where we want you. Unless you think a life is in danger, you’re not to leave. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes Masters.” I lowered my eyes, studying my nails.</p><p>“Now, get up. We’re going to clean you up and then get ready for the next part of your <em>education</em>.” I really didn’t like how Ben said “education”, but I wasn’t in a position to argue.</p><p>I got up and they led me to the bathroom. My ass was incredibly sore; I could feel the heat radiating from it. The bathroom had a large tub filled with lightly scented water which Kylo slowly lowered me in to. I hissed as the water touched my ass and clutched Kylo’s neck to keep from dropping in. The twins stripped and joined me in the tub, taking turns washing me and massaging my aching muscles. Yet again, there were moments were it felt almost normal, like we were sitting in a hot-tub. But I would feel my nipples tweaked or my clit rubbed and that would return me to the present.</p><p>After the bath, the boys took through a door off the main room. We were in what looked like a small clinic, everything bright, white, and clean. There was a gurney with some medical equipment next to it, but my attention was drawn to the corner of the room where a gynecological chair with stirrups sat. I flinched when I saw it, but I knew that I couldn’t run away from the boys. Without much instruction, they had me hop up into the chair and secured my legs to the stirrups. Similar to the IUD placement, they put straps over my knees and hips, adding straps to my ankles, thighs, and stomach. My arms were strapped to my side by my elbows and wrists.</p><p>At my throat, they slipped on a padded collar. It the moments I saw it, the collar looked like dark brown leather, about two inches wide. It fit snugly on my neck and the boys clipped both sides to the table so I could twist my head but not lift it. I thought that was it, but I was wrong.</p><p>They looped an oxygen cannula around my face, plugging it into my nose and securing it with some medical tape. Ben and Kylo both put on gloves and masks, Ben at my side and Kylo between my legs. They shushed me as I questioned what the hell they thought they were doing. Paying me little mind, Ben inserted an IV line and Kylo put in a catheter. I screamed at them, but they just started to explain my “punishment”.</p><p>“Today, we are going to show you what life would be like without us. How unfulfilling it would be. You’ll be ruined after us, no one will make you feel as good as we do. Look at the life you can life with us: travel, clothes, food, cars, education. We will make you feel so good, but you need to be reminded of what a normal life would be like: boring and unsatisfying.” Ben was on a monologue as Kylo shuffled around in the cabinets.</p><p>“Open wide, honey.” Kylo was at my face with what looked like a black dildo. I snapped my mouth shut and looked in horror. “It’s not a big one and if you open your mouth, this will be easier for <em>everyone</em>.”</p><p>I cringed and opened my mouth a little to allow Kylo to slide the dildo into place. It was certainly not as long as Kylo, so it was easier to take into my mouth. What I’d not realized was that there were straps coming off the back of the object, which meant that Kylo could strap it to my head like a gag. Thankfully it did not have the girth or length of Kylo’s cock, so it sat right at the back of my throat, letting me breath comfortably.</p><p>The boys rubbed something on my nipples before I saw them bring out some glass tubes, which were attached to my nipples and fed to some machine. A similar thing was done to my clit; I moaned uncontrollably when they started flicking it back and forth. In my pussy, they pushed a vibrating egg, though this one was bigger than the one I’d used at their condo. It seemed to fill the space more. Into my ass they inserted a very thin dildo, but once it was set, it started to inflate itself, making it feel like something was moving back and forth in my ass.</p><p>Once all my sexual zones were covered, the boys took to putting patches all over my body which they connected to a rolling machine along with the connections to my IV and catheter. My vitals started appearing on the screen as jumping lines, most of which I didn’t recognize, aside from my heart rate.</p><p>Finally, they set a pair of headphones on my ears, effectively canceling out any outside noise. They didn’t put anything over my eyes, but they turned the screen off on the vitals, walked out of sight and turned off the lights. I was surrounded by darkness, strapped to a table, with all my holes filled. &lt;Exactly how I wanted to spend my time in Japan! We’ll see what they have planned for me, but at least I can try to go back to sleep.&gt;</p><p>“Darling, can you hear us?” A voice said into my ears. I couldn’t answer with the gag, but I assumed they could tell from my spike in heart rate that I’d heard. “Beautiful, everything seems to be working perfectly so far, so we’ll go through your predicament.</p><p>“In your mouth you will find a dildo. It is of average length and girth. This is what you’d have if you didn’t have us. Think about it. Would it be good enough for you? Would it fill your longing?</p><p>“On your nipples, we have some suckers. They range from the average enthusiasm of a man during sex to how<em> we</em> like to do things.”</p><p>The tubes on my nipples began to imitate sucking. It started as barely any pressure, but ramped up to a strong tugging like the twins liked to do. &lt;Yeah one definitely feels better than the other, I’ll give them that. But it’s not enough to give up my freedom!&gt;</p><p>“In your ass you can either have the <em>average </em>male,” the rod shrank down where I could feel it moving, but it honestly felt like I just need to take a shit. “Or us.”</p><p>The rod expanded and suddenly the back and forth motion was pushing on the egg in my pussy. It felt wonderful and full.</p><p>“In your pussy you can experience the average man, thrusting without concern for you,” The egg inside me came to life, jumping forward every second or so, nothing that would make me cum. “And then of course, there’s us. Two men who literally trained for years in how a woman’s body works.”</p><p>I couldn’t tell if the entire egg was vibrating or if just a spot was, but it was on my G-spot and that’s all that mattered. It reminded me of when Leia told me that there’s no such thing as a G-spot, it’s just part of the clitoris, which is much bigger than people realize. &lt;Why the hell am I thinking these things!?&gt;</p><p>“And finally, you clit. Did you know that most men won’t go down on women? It doesn’t matter if the woman gives oral sex first, men just won’t go down there. Some don’t even know what a clit is! But you know that <em>we’ll</em> deliver.”</p><p>The tube came to life like the ones on my nipples, building quickly to euphoria. &lt;Yeah, that’s worth giving <em>a lot</em> of stuff up for, but I want my life!&gt;</p><p>“We’ll be monitoring you from a distance. We have you hooked up to fluids so you won’t dehydrate, oxygen so you won’t pass out, and a catheter so you won’t piss yourself. We calculate that we could leave you alone for nearly two days before we’d need to replace anything. You can scream and cry all you want, but unless you’re in distress, we won’t be joining you. How long do you think you’ll last before you’re begging for us? We’ll keep a clock running.”</p><p>My headphones went silent with a pressure that comes with noise-canceling. It felt like there were a hundred wires trailing off my body, connected to an unthinking machine. &lt;Are they going to have me orgasm constantly or are they just going to keep me on edge for as long as they can? Either one of those is a terrible fate. I could take the lashing, but this is different. I don’t know if I can last.&gt;</p><p>In my ears, I heard someone start breathing heavily. It was a really strange experience, since I knew no one was in the room with me. The instruments inside me came to life in time with his heavy breathing and grunts. It was like I was getting fucked in absentia. It didn’t last long though, the thrusts started to jerk and I heard the man give a long sigh that meant he was spent. I hadn’t even gotten close to climax.</p><p>That started a parade of men and women who would use me for their pleasure and not worry about my own. Some of them sucked my nipples, a few of them used my ass, fewer of them sucked my clit, but they all pounded into my cunt in a way that just did not scratch my itch. After the first couple, I knew what the twins were trying to achieve, but after six or seven people, I started to cringe every time someone new was breathing in my ear.</p><p>After maybe ten or twelve missed climaxes, I heard some familiar voices.</p><p>“Honey, you look so frustrated, let us help you.” I couldn’t tell which twin it was, but it was deep and husky and full of lust.</p><p>“Let us take care of you, sweetie.” Said the other.</p><p>And then the machine showed what it was capable of.</p><p>My nipples started to get sucked, ramping up and down in pressure pleasantly. My ass was full of the twins’ dick, stretching me and massaging my insides. The egg started to thrust again, but also vibrated against my G-spot, making the thrusting actually feel good for the first time in hours. It was the clit sucker that got me though. I nearly went over the edge on its first suck. Bucking and shaking against my bonds.</p><p>I could hear both of the twins in my ears, timing their thrusts with the machines in my cunt and ass. It was magical and I was quickly building to an earth shattering orgasm.</p><p>&lt;They’re not going to let me cum. They can’t. They’re just going to take me to the edge and pull me back again, just like everyone else that’s “visited” me.&gt;</p><p>I was proved wrong though when a final suck on my clit sent me screaming into climax. The pressure held on my nub while the vibrations in my pussy increased, making the dildo in my ass also vibrate. I clenched down, which only increased the transfer of movement from my cunt to my ass. All the while, my nipples were getting sucked in time with the thrusts. It was amazing, but soon I was gently let down from my ecstasy.</p><p>I was breathing heavily, suddenly glad for the oxygen. &lt;What would have happened if I’d passed out? Would the machine just keep going?&gt; The machines had turned off but the boys had never stopped praising me the whole time.</p><p>“Beautiful… good girl… you’re doing so well… honey… so tight, can’t hold it… that’s a good girl, just let it come, let yourself cum… sweetie… you make us feel so good… your body is amazing…”</p><p>Once my breathing stabilized, they started up again, but with a slower pace. It was like they knew I’d be sensitive after climaxing once. Everything was softer and nearly frustratingly slow, but it was a nice change of pace. Doing that, they brought me to two gentle orgasms that had my toes curling and cunt clenching, but didn’t feel so good that it <em>hurt</em> like the first one.</p><p>The twins wished me a good night and I heard their breathing fade away.</p><p>&lt;OK, that was a great fuck. I don’t know if it was worth all this though. I guess I “learned my lesson”, right? When are they going to let me out of this?&gt;</p><p>“Hey there sweet thing.” It wasn’t Ben or Kylo, it was another man. I could almost smell the cigarette smoke from his breath. “Don’t you look something?”</p><p>And then all of a sudden he was thrusting into me. After my beautiful orgasms with the boys, it was back to the frustrating crap. The man climaxed and I could hear him light up a cigarette. &lt;At least I was right on one thing.&gt;</p><p>“Was that OK for you? Oh, did you not get off? Here let me fix that.”</p><p>I felt what I could only describe as fumbling in my pussy. The egg vibrating erratically and thrusting in strange directions. After maybe one or two minutes without building towards anything, the man spoke again.</p><p>“Well some women just can’t climax, maybe you’re one of those? Anyway, you’re not staying the night are you?”</p><p>I was left confused after the encounter. &lt;I guess they’re really trying to drive home the point that I’ll be disappointed in the general masses. I know how to make myself orgasm, thank you very much, I don’t need some fumbling asshole guy to do it.&gt; The next encounter was different though.</p><p>“Oh hi there, is this seat taken? I was supposed to meet some friends here, but the traffic’s bad. What are you drinking, that looks fun!” This guy was much better, someone that I’d actually flirt with. He took his time, but eventually he was grunting in my ear too. He got me much closer to climax than the first guy, but still couldn’t get me there. He sounded like he really wanted to get me off though, and his ministrations between my legs were <em>so</em> close. After maybe ten minutes though, he gave up, frustrated. “Why don’t we just try again tomorrow night?”</p><p>After a breather, I heard high heels clacking towards me.</p><p>“My last few girlfriends said that I was a better ‘receiver’ than ‘giver’, but I’ll give it a try if you want?”</p><p>I felt my clit getting sucked. &lt;Finally! This has to get me off!&gt; I assumed she put some fingers in my pussy because I felt the egg start pulsing. Every now and then my ass would feel some intrusions, but never anything major. Still, this went on for an excruciating long time. It was like someone had purposely told this woman how to be just shy of moving an orgasm forward. She too gave up and offered to try again later.</p><p>Like the people before, these little vignettes happened half a dozen time, some of which were actually pleasant. Of course, none of them led to anything. A few even used the same phrases as Kylo and Ben: little one, honey, sweet heart, good girl. They just lacked the luster of the twins. I finally got some relief after another terrible oral job.</p><p>“Was that lady not able to get you off? She called you frigid, but I think she just doesn’t know what you like.”</p><p>I felt “mouths” on my nipples and clit, teasing me but in a way that was actually getting me off. They took their sweet time, but I did get my orgasm. Like before, they went about giving me a couple of softer orgasms while I felt my frustration drain out of me. The boys said all the right things in their sexy voices, triggering my pussy to clench. They wished me good night and I nearly started begging them to stay before I remembered that they weren’t real. They were just a machine I was hooked up to. &lt;Get it together! This is how they want you to think and feel! Stay strong!&gt;</p><p>The machine repeated the cycles, but started to put more and more time between the twins’ appearances. I kept having to beat down the voices in my head that wished for Ben and Kylo every new encounter. &lt;It is humiliating, to be dreaming about my cousins’ voices… and fingers… and mouths… and cocks and why can’t they just fuck me already!&gt;</p><p>I don’t know how long I was hooked up to that devilish machine, but I started to get tired. My body felt sticky with sweat and I was sure there’d be a puddle under me when the lights were turned back on. I was ready to call it a day when the twins’ voices interrupted with something new.</p><p>“I hope you realize what you’ve done wrong.”</p><p>“Your punishment isn’t finished yet.”</p><p>“This will keep going until you are begging forgiveness.”</p><p><em>“And</em> begging for our dicks.”</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>The machine was put on a new setting, trying to tease me for all it was worth. My nipples were sucked, but not hard enough. My ass was pounded, but not deep enough. My pussy was fingered, but never in the right spot. My clit was mouthed, but not long enough. As much as the previous role play scenarios frustrated me, this was even worse. There was no noise at all in my ears. &lt;At least the assholes before were a distraction.&gt;</p><p>I could feel myself getting hungry, but it just contributed to the feeling of emptiness. &lt;How is my core supposed to be filled if I can’t even fill my belly?&gt; Just like the boys wanted, I started longing for them. I tried to cry their names from behind my gag, doubting they could hear it or understand it. I wanted to go to bed, but the machine kept going, keeping me from sleep.</p><p>After what felt like half a day, the machine started to slow and eventually got to a low enough setting that I felt myself jerk awake a couple of times. Then, one time I woke and it had completely stopped. The lights began to slowly brighten.</p><p>“Hello there little one.” Ben was at my side, taking the headphones off. “How are you doing?”</p><p>I was so needy, I tried to beg through the gag.</p><p>&lt;I’m broken, that’s what I am. You’ve trained me like a dog to get wet from your voice. You’ve trained me to cringe when I hear someone else panting in my ears. You’ve made me crave you. And right now, I’ve decided that I don’t care. I don’t care that you guys kidnapped me. I don’t care that you raped me. I care that I’ve gotten my best orgasms of my life from the two of you and your stupid machine. What the hell? Why does it even matter that you’re my cousins, it’s not like we’re having babies. I’m still going to college, I’m still getting trips around the world, it’s just like they said: I can’t do better than them.&gt;</p><p>Kylo appeared on my other side and slowly unbuckled my gag, sliding it out of my mouth. I worked my jaw to loosen it up.</p><p>“Do you have anything you want to say to us, darling?” Kylo’s voice was silk and his tone made me wet. &lt;I’d be trying to rub my thighs together if I weren’t tied down.&gt;</p><p>“Masters, I, I,” I had no idea what to say. &lt;I had how long to think some something, why didn’t I?&gt; “I’m sorry for trying to run away. And I’m sorry for fighting you. I’m sorry for not obeying you. Please forgive me, Masters, please!”</p><p>“Shh, shh, girl, you’re forgiven, of course you’re forgiven.” Ben was stroking my hair.</p><p>“Do you have anything <em>else</em> you want to say to us?” Kylo had a smirk on his face, but I didn’t care, I was too frustrated.</p><p>“Please! Please Masters, let me cum. Please, it’s been so long. I need it. I need you! I need your bodies! Please Masters!”</p><p>They let me blabber on a bit before they pushed a few buttons on the machine. They didn’t touch any of the equipment attached to me, but they wove their fingers into my hair and dragged their fingertips across my body. Their mouths kissed my chest and my jaw working their way up to my mouth, alternating between Ben and Kylo. The machine began a quick build up to my climax. It didn’t hurt like the magic wand had done, it just seemed to know <em>exactly</em> what buttons to push. &lt;I mean it did just spend like 24 hours learning your body, so it probably does know your body more than you do.&gt;</p><p>“That’s a good girl. Just let it all out. There you go, you can do it. Good, sweetheart, good girl.” The twins coached me as my orgasm built up and finally crested over the peak. Without the gag, I nearly screamed before they silenced me with kisses. I couldn’t move very much, but I could hear the table shaking violently with my orgasm. My eyes rolled back into my head and I passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Ben lay down the rules.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Just exposition, no smut)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was becoming comfortable waking up between the twins and the heat from their bodies soothed my aching muscles. This time though, they were sleeping soundly, their arms weaving the three of us together. I’d been dressed in my normal sleep clothes: T-shirt and panties, glad that I didn’t have to worry about fancy clothes. The pressure on my bladder was killing me and I didn’t know if I was supposed to wake the boys up to ask permission again. I decided that them waking up to a urine soaked bed was worse than waking them up, so I extricated myself from their grips and scooted off the end of the bed.</p><p>What I had not anticipated was that after an extended period strapped down, not only would I be sore, but my muscles might not have the strength to hold me up. I tried to take a step off the bed and ended up falling on my face, my hips protesting after being held in place so long. I made a little yell with surprise and I heard the boys stirring.</p><p>“Rey?” I heard one of the boys call.</p><p>“Bathroom, can’t stand, please.” I groaned in response.</p><p>A small light came on; I felt large hands turn me over and carry me to the bathroom. I was deposited on the toilet and shooed the boys away. &lt;Yeah, they’re doctors and they’ve seen worse, but I would prefer <em>some</em> things to remain veiled.&gt; When I cleaned myself up, the boys came back to prop me up so I could wash my hands. It really only required one of them, but they seemed to do things as a pair when they could.</p><p>The twins had always been close, but over the trip, I’d begun to see a lot of things in a different light. The fact that they rarely dated, or only went on “double dates”. Living together wasn’t necessarily for frugality. So many times their hands or arms lingered around my shoulders and waist. As a family, we always joked that they were the same person, but it finally seemed that now they were. They wanted the same house, the same job, and the same woman.</p><p>There was still some time before morning, so the boys gently massaged my muscles to get me to relax and fall asleep. I tried to keep my mind from spinning up, but that was difficult when I had so many questions.</p><p>&lt;What are we going to do for the rest our time in Japan? And what day is it, anyway? How long are we going to stay? What do I have to do to make sure I don’t have to get on that stupid machine again? What happened that they got into all of this? And really, why did they choose me? They’re smart and successful and hot, they could have any girl they wanted but instead they chose their little cousin?&gt;</p><p>My head went round and round for a while and I guess at some point I did fall asleep because the next thing I realized, light was streaming in from the courtyard. The soreness in my body had magnified in the time I’d dozed and I let out a low groan into the pillow.</p><p>“Are you sore, sweetheart?” said one of the boys and I nodded into my pillow. “Ben will help you get washed up so we can get you some breakfast and painkillers.”</p><p>Ben drew me a bath and helped me into it. It was warm but not too hot for my aching muscles and ass. My butt still hurt from the beating, but it was definitely better than the previous washing up. Ben helped me wash my hair and back, removing the layer of salt that had dried on my skin during the punishment. I didn’t realize how much I’d sweated until I felt the graininess on my arms. &lt;I guess I’m glad they put an IV in, I would have dehydrated so quickly.&gt;</p><p>Ben moved efficiently to get me washed and dried. He helped me into some leggings and sports bra then back onto the bed. We fluffed up some pillows to prop me up. Ben was wearing boxer-briefs and a tight T-shirt, when Kylo returned with a platter of food, he was dressed identically. &lt;I always just thought they didn't want to think too hard and bought everything in bulk, but maybe they have a thing about looking exactly the same. Most twins I knew wanted to distinguish themselves from their twin, but Ben and Kylo embrace it.&gt;</p><p>Kylo handed me a couple of pills, but I could see the logos on them so I didn’t put up a fight taking them. The food was simpler today than the previous breakfast more like a normal American breakfast with eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit, but I wasn’t concerned with the variety, I just needed the quantity. Like previously, the boys took it upon themselves to hand feed me. That was probably a smart decision as it kept me from gorging myself.</p><p>“We’re guessing you have a lot of questions for us now.” Said Ben, brushing my hair with a wide brush. He’d like to do it since I was a little girl and it helped relax me. “So let us start from the beginning and hopefully that’ll answer some of them.”</p><p>“Ben and I have always had a closer relationship than most brothers, than most twins really. We knew our own bodies well so we knew how to make each other feel good. We’re not gay or bi, we just see it as a special form of masturbation since we’re literally the same person. We messed around during our teenage years and through college, but everything changed when we got our trust funds.”</p><p>“We’d always wanted to get into some more, shall we say, hardcore stuff, but lacked time, energy, and money. Once we had the funds, though, it was like a whole new world opened up to us. We started going to some clubs and there were so many more people that were accepting of how we lived. We tried dating around in the circles, but never found anyone we particularly clicked with.”</p><p>“That’s when we started to notice what a beautiful young woman you’d changed into. But we knew that you wouldn’t choose us, no matter how nice and caring we were to you. We eventually became content with sitting back and making sure that you made the right choices, even if you didn’t know it. Though it was a difficult decision to stick to once we found your dream journal.”</p><p>They were referring to a dream journal I’d kept for a year or two, trying to figure out how to lucid dream. It was chock full of a lot of strange things since my dreams were rarely coherent, but there were great details about the wet dreams I’d had. Truth be told, the wet dreams were the reason I wanted to lucid dream. The twins made appearances often during that time, but I tried to block that part out. It seems they’d found my journal on my computer when they’d used it. I still blushed thinking about everything that was in it.</p><p>“Still, we decided the best plan was to admire from afar. Then we found out that the Snokes had plans. You know that Grandpa Anikan was a doctor, but did you know he was an OB/GYN, just like Mom and us? Well another thing that runs in the family is a competition with the Snokes. The Skywalkers and the Snokes were both prominent families, and old, old money. The eldest Snoke, Abraxas, and Grandpa, went to medical school together, competing against each other in everything. They were neck and neck for most things until Grandpa met Grandma Padme. Grandma came from another well to do family and Abraxas had already been courting her. But when Grandpa met her, she was swept off her feet. Abraxas was furious and lost his edge, letting Grandpa edge him out to graduated top of his class.”</p><p>“Then next was Alister Snoke, he and mom went to medical school together. Mom was a no-nonsense kind of woman in college when it came to academics. She just plain out-worked Alister to get the best residency. It’s not like Alister was <em>unsuccessful</em> he was just resentful that mom did <em>better </em>than him.”</p><p>“Final Anders Snoke. He was in med school with us, and this time our advantage over him was that there were two of us. Everyone's always joked that we could communicate telepathically, but once we got our studying framework down to a science, it felt like it became true. We could learn more things in the same amount of time and ended up tied for top of the class. Anders ranked number three behind us.”</p><p>“Anyway, the rivalry was pretty civil, but as we started going to these bondage clubs and getting invited to more and more exclusive events, we started to run into Anders from time to time. He wasn’t fond of us already, but when we started getting more attention, he kicked into overdrive. There were rumors we’d heard about the lengths he would go to get back at us, but we didn’t believe any of them until he started looking at you.”</p><p>“It was maybe a few months after your seventeenth birthday, we were at some charity function and you needed to bring us a checkbook we'd forgotten. When we came out, you were talking to him, to Anders. He was his charming self, but you didn’t realize what was churning through his head. We got our checkbook from you and none too politely escorted him back into the event. That’s when we started hearing rumors about him ‘introducing’ you to the lifestyle.”</p><p>“While the public clubs are all above board, some of the private circles don’t ask too many questions about peoples’ choices or partners. We didn’t know what Anders had planned, but we did know that kidnapping you and taking you out of the country wasn’t out of the question. So that’s when we figured out a win-win scenario.”</p><p>“We’d take you as our sub, in exchange you’d be safe and we’d get the woman we’d had our eyes on.  Yeah, we know it’s not the best idea ever, but it was the only way. And, no, we couldn’t have just let you live with us to keep an eye on you. Anders was going to stop at nothing to get you. The only way that we could keep you safe was to really, actually claim you. In our circles, a relationship with a submissive is seen as a nearly sacred bond. Forcibly taking a sub without permission would have him thrown out of every club on the planet. But everything we've told you is true: we love you more than anyone else, we'll protect you more than anyone else, we can give you more than anyone else.”</p><p>“So now we’re here. We’ve claimed you, you are ours and will continue to be ours, only ours. I understand that this isn’t the best introduction to the lifestyle and it can be kind of intense, but you can’t tell me that you haven’t been having some <em>amazing</em> sex the past few weeks. You’ll need to make some appearances at the clubs to make sure Anders knows he can’t have you. But, besides our sessions, you can live your life normally. Now, does that clear everything up or do you have more questions?”</p><p>It took me a moment to take everything in. From the relationship between Kylo and Ben to the bondage clubs to the Snokes to their insane logic about forcing me into their lifestyle. I’d decided the previous night that I’d just give into them, since they’d trained me like a dog. Did it change anything that they’d done it for altruistic reasons? &lt;"Altruistic reasons"&gt; Or were they just finding any excuse to get into my pants?</p><p>“I don’t want to go to the clubs, I’m not an exhibitionist.” I’m not sure what possessed me to say it, but it was the first thing that came to mind after hearing everything. &lt;Yes, the sex is good, amazing even. No, I don’t want to have that amazing sex in front of other people.&gt;</p><p>“Unfortunately, that’s not up to you. You’re our sub, you must do everything we say.”</p><p>“Didn't you just say that I could live my life? How am I supposed to do that with you telling me what I can and can’t do?!”</p><p>“We’re doing this to keep you safe, Rey. You can accept that fact or not, but we’re going to do everything in our power to keep you safe. If that involves making some calls to a bondage club, that’s what we’ll do. You don’t have to perform at first. We’ll ease you slowly into it. But this is non-negotiable.”</p><p>“We understand that this is all confusing for you, but we’ve come up with a system.”</p><p>Kylo pulled out a light blue jewelry box. Inside was a ring: stylish and made of three wavy bands that looked like stacked rings. Kylo slid it onto my middle finger.</p><p>“Some people go for collars, but we’ve gone for sort of a ‘reverse collar’ with this ring. When we give you the ring to put on, you’re making all the decisions. If you want to play with us, you can, but if you don’t, you don’t have to. We are all equals. When the ring is off, we are your masters and you must obey our every command. If you do something worthy of punishment while wearing the ring, we will address it during the next play session. The only command you must follow while wearing the ring is if we tell you to remove the ring.”</p><p>“What if you tell me to remove the ring in the middle of the train station and tell me to get on my knees and suck you off? What’s stopping you from doing that?”</p><p>“Well firstly, I don’t want my cock out in a train station, that’s disgusting. Second, we promise that we will <em>never</em> command you to take it off unless we know everything is safe. Remember, we love you more than anything and we wouldn’t do anything to hurt you in the long run.”</p><p>I looked at the ring on my right hand. It was like my get-out-of-jail-free-card. When they first explained it, I imagined it would make me feel weighted down like an anchor. Instead it warmed me with comfort. I didn’t know if it was the training session or my relationship with the cousins that made me feel safe with them and their rules.</p><p>“So, let me get this straight: Because of some long standing rivalry between our family and another, you two have forced me to be your sexual submissive, but when I am wearing this ring, everything goes back to normal. Does that sound right?”</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much.”</p><p>I thought about the previous night, where I’d decided to throw my cares to the wind and jump into their weird lifestyle to keep myself from getting hurt even more. They’d trained me to want them, but honestly, I didn’t need <em>that</em> much training. And now they’re here saying that I didn’t have to participate in that lifestyle 24/7, but I’d still get the perks from them. Like a sugar baby but more intense. I looked at the ring again and thought about the three bands representing the three of us, the waves undulating together. I made my decision.</p><p>“OK.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe I'm too much of a rule follower, but I need to know the rules of the road. That's how I world-build in my head: with laws and rules.  When I first planned this story, I'd only had an idea for the scene where Rey got her IUD, but there seems to be a lot more plot evolving. There was too much stuff going on, and I needed some boundaries. I hope you still enjoyed it, and please let me know if you find any typos or missed tags.</p><p>Thank you and there will be smut in the next chapter, don't worry!</p><p>P.S. This is the ring I was thinking of:</p><p>https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/elsa-peretti-wave-five-row-ring-GRP03649/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Testing the Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey can say no this time, but does she want to?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A small chapter that's basically just smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took my time getting ready, trying to see where the boundaries were, but the twins were just as considerate as they promised to be. When Kylo started to feel me up while helping me dress, I told him to stop and he did. Ben stopped kissing my neck as he was doing my hair when I told him to stop. They were both perfect gentlemen &lt;sort of.&gt; Once I knew I had the power to say no, I didn’t really use it. The boys knew me and my body in such a way that they knew which way I liked to be held and kissed and stroked.</p><p>When we went out again to get some pictures, we brought along extra clothes and accessories. Hatsuko gave several options of how to style a simple white camisole and dark jeans, so we packed every option. The plan was to do as many pictures as possible in the same day, so it looked like I hadn’t spent half my vacation in sexual submission.</p><p>It definitely worked, and Rose was happy to receive “the last few days worth of pictures”, so she didn’t notice anything amiss. Ben kept having to re-pose me because in certain lights you could see the bruises and hickies, something that would be a lot harder to explain than wearing the same outfit multiple times.</p><p>As the sun started to set, the boys rushed me home so that we could get to our dinner reservation. I was dressed in an elegant dress that looked like pieces of black and white fabric wrapped around my body. Ben and Kylo, yet again, coordinated their looks with black jeans and a black jacket, but Ben wore a white shirt and Kylo wore a black shirt. I would have rolled my eyes at them, but I was too busy with the makeup chart that Hatsuko had recommended with the outfit. Again pretty simple, but the “smokey eye” took forever because I didn’t want to screw it up. &lt;She’s got looks in here that will take an hour to pull off! I need to get some practice in. At least I get to wear flats with this outfit, I’d definitely take a nose dive if I wore heels.&gt;</p><p>Out the door and into the car, we drove to dinner, but I was too enamored with people watching to pay too much attention to our route. &lt;So many people and so many lights. I wonder if this is what New York City looks to someone who’s never been there?&gt;. We were deposited at the door of a tall building and were ushered into an elevator. When the doors opened again, I gasped at the roof garden in front of me, twinkling with lights and beautiful plants of all shapes, sizes, and colors.</p><p>The twins and I had dinner overlooking the Tokyo nighttime skyline. The food was amazing and though I didn’t recognize some things, I was willing to try everything. The alcohol flowed freely as sake and small mixed drinks were served with every course.</p><p>We were sitting in a semicircular booth, so either twin could scoot over and drape their arm around me. They took their time, testing to make sure I was amicable to each of their advances. Though certainly less <em>adventurous</em> as they were in the park, we got a number of pictures for the <em>private</em> album.</p><p>At the end of the meal, we were drinking our last cocktail and looking out across the massive city. I felt a hand on either thigh as the boys started to drag my dress up my legs. I looked over at Kylo who leaned over and whispered into my ear.</p><p>“All you have to do is say no.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want it to stop?”</p><p>“Then just enjoy your drink.”</p><p>It became difficult to keep a hold on my glass as fingertips played over my now exposed thighs. They alternated between tickling my knees and massaging my muscles. Eventually, the moved to my sex where they decided that my underwear wasn’t necessary anymore. My &lt;again, very expensive&gt; panties glided down my leg before disappearing in Ben’s pocket with a sly grin. I could feel the cold air on my exposed sex, making me shiver.</p><p>“Cold, my darling?” Kylo was gently kissing my neck and nibbling my ear.</p><p>“No,” I breathed, my drink long forgotten on the table. “I’m hot, so hot.”</p><p>“Well, we’re cold, maybe you should help <em>us</em> warm up? Would you be willing to <em>give us a hand</em>?”</p><p>Kylo handed me what I thought at first was a packet of ketchup but I soon realized was a small amount of lube. &lt;Always prepared these guys are.&gt;</p><p>“Squeeze some on your hands and then rub them together.” Kylo instructed. Both men were undoing their belts and zippers to get to their straining members.</p><p>Once I was prepped and their cocks were free, they each took one of my hands and wrapped it around them. They guided my hands up and down while they continued the assault on my sex. One hand was teasing my clit as the other rooted around in my pussy. The fingers caressed the special spot inside me and I gasped, leaning back into the tall wall of the booth.</p><p>“What if someone sees us?” My eyes were closed, but I could hear the smiles in their voices.</p><p>“That’s half the fun, isn’t it?” The hands started to play with me more vigorously so I started pumping my hands faster. “What would happen if our waiter came back, seeing a pretty young girl giving hand-jobs to two grown men? Two men that look exactly the same? Would he say anything when he saw us or would he hide in one of the bushes, giving himself his own hand-job?”</p><p>I was breathing hard. I’d never considered myself an exhibitionist, but the idea that I knew literally no one in the entire country apart from the men beside gave me a little more courage. Kylo’s words felt like the traveled directly from my ear down my body to my sex.</p><p>“Does it feel good? You’re open to the air, no hiding this beautiful cunt from the world, showing it off. How does it feel to have two men worshiping your body?”</p><p>“Good, it feels good.” Was all I could manage to say between my heavy breaths. It was taking all my willpower to keep from moaning. My clit started to get rubbed harder while another finger was added to my pussy, feeling for the spot.</p><p>“You feel amazing. Your pussy and your clit and your hands. It’s all we need in the world. You’ve ruined us for other women. You’re gonna make us bust a nut up here.” I could feel their hips begin to jerk as I started to roll my own into their hands. From out of nowhere, they each pulled out a handkerchief and had it ready for the finale.</p><p>“When we get home, we’re going to fuck you. Fuck you in your ass and pussy. At the same time. We’re going to fuck you so hard that tomorrow morning, when we fuck you again, you’ll still be wet. While you suck Kylo’s cock, I’ll be sucking your nipples and rubbing your clit, just like this.”</p><p>The fingers started to circle, flick, pinch, pull, and grind my clit, building my orgasm into a train that wouldn’t stop for anything. I took a big breath and then forced all the air out of my lungs when it finally washed over me. I couldn’t moan and the muscles in my body all clenched, so I couldn’t inhale for what felt like a long time. It wasn’t unpleasant though, I sat there in the booth shaking like a leaf as all my blood rushed to my pussy and my two most pleasurable spots were rubbed repeatedly.</p><p>I floated down off the high, my body boneless and sagging against my seat. I could hardly keep a grip on the boys, so they wrapped their big hands around mine and took over so I didn’t have to think about it. The cocks pulsed under my hands and the handkerchiefs came in handy as they blew their loads into the fabric. It wasn’t simultaneous, but as soon as one went, it was like the other had been given permission.</p><p>The wiped everything up and readjusted my dress just as the waiter came back with our bill. The boys smiled and thanked him, but I could only blush. &lt;Really, when is the blushing going to stop? What do I have to be ashamed about?&gt; When we were finally back in the elevator with the doors closed, I piped up.</p><p>“When you said what you were going to do to me tonight…” I trailed off, unsure of how to ask the question.</p><p>“Did it sound like something you wanted?” Ben was sucking on my neck and playing with my nipple through my dress.</p><p>“Yes.” I said as a moan.</p><p>When the doors opened, the boys nearly carried me as they ran towards the waiting car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dress, in case you were wondering:</p><p>https://www.zuhairmurad.com/en/SS-21-look-07</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Double Teamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins try a new position.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though there were two sets of bench seats facing each other, the three of us squished into one row. They hiked my dress up to my waist and then pulled my calves over their inside legs so that I was held open. Kylo worked his hands under my dress as Ben took my head in his enormous hands to kiss me fiercely. I didn’t know what to do with my hands so I tried running them through Ben’s hair.</p><p>“Take it off.” Ben breathed into my mouth. I pulled back to give him a questioning look. “The ring, take it off.”</p><p>I looked down at the ring that had only been in place a few hours. I hesitated.</p><p>“We’re not going to take it off for you, you have to do it yourself.” Kylo had stopped moving his hands under my dress, he was looking at me with a very serious look on his face. Ben moved my face back around to him and leaned his forehead against mine.</p><p>“Remember what we said, we’re never going to put you in danger.” Ben was staring into my eyes, piercing my soul and breaking down my walls. I hesitantly pulled the ring off my right hand, feeling it’s weight in my left palm. Kylo reached around to pluck it from my hand, putting it in a small jewelry box then inside his jacket.</p><p>“Put your arms behind your back.” Kylo ordered. Ben took off his his belt and made me lean forward so that he could bind my hands behind my back with it. “You’re not allowed to cum in the car. You can tell us you’re close, but nothing else. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes Master Kylo.” He grinned back at me, using his teeth to pull down the sides of my dress while one hand unzipped me from behind. Ben pulled my mouth back to his and kept exploring my mouth with his tongue.</p><p>Once my nipples were exposed, Kylo leaned down to start sucking on one while playing with the other. I was worried that my nipples would never lie flat again after being with the boys for two weeks. &lt;I’m pretty sure I could just lay back and let the boys suck me for hours. I might have to ask them about that…&gt;.</p><p>Ben used one hand to keep my neck in place, but the other one drifted down to between my legs. Considering I’d just cum, I was still pretty sensitive, so he gently circled my clit as he waited for me to become less aroused. It took a few moments, but eventually I could feel my hips try to press into his hand. Ben moved his hand lower to slide a finger into my pussy while keeping his thumb on my clit. The finger inside me stayed straight instead of curling to reach my G-spot. It pumped in and out at an annoyingly slow rate. I tried to grind myself on him.</p><p>“Stop moving.” He growled into my mouth, eyes flashing with lightning. I pouted but tried to stop, it was very difficult and I could feel myself heading towards a climax.</p><p>“But I’m close Ben.” I whispered to Ben.</p><p>“What did you call him?” Kylo had suddenly grabbed both nipples, pinching them to pull away from my body, causing my back to arch.</p><p>“<em>Master</em> Ben!” I corrected myself, but it was too late.</p><p>“We’ll keep a tally of your transgressions, I’m too wound up tonight. But know: you’ll be punished for that.” Ben nodded to Kylo, who went back to loving on my breasts. It took a few minutes to get back in the rhythm of things, but again I was heading for an orgasm.</p><p>“Master Ben, I’m close.” I whimpered.</p><p>“How close? On a scale from zero to ten, zero being not aroused at all, ten being going to orgasm at the next gust of wind.”</p><p>“Umm, seven or eight, I guess?” Adding quickly, “Master Ben.”</p><p>“Tell us when you’re at a nine.” Ben said coldly and went back to playing with me.</p><p>I didn’t know how he had the willpower to keep up his slow pushes between my legs. I would have been plunging my fingers into myself if it was me. I could feel my walls begin to try to clench around his finger, trying to keep it inside me. My hips were beginning to ache as my legs were held open but my thighs began to tense.</p><p>“Nine, Master, I’m at a nine!” I was trying my best to hold my moans. &lt;I’m not sure what they paid Itsuki, but it’s not enough for him to endure all the racket we’re making back here. Though he did help kidnap me, so we’re even now.&gt;</p><p>The boys backed off, which was infuriating. I couldn’t remember how long it’d taken us to get to the restaurant, but the traffic had certainly picked up, so we weren’t moving very quickly. I wondered how long they could keep me on edge. &lt;Considering their machine could edge me for like half a day, I’m sure they’ll be able to figure it out how to make it last for an hour car ride.&gt;</p><p>“This time, tell us when you’re at nine <em>and a half</em>.” Kylo and Ben switched places on my body, so that Ben was working my nipples and Kylo was moving between my legs.</p><p>Kylo’s approach was to massage everywhere <em>around</em> my sex, but never close enough. Every now and then, he’d give me a flick or a few pumps, but he kept me wanting. While Ben was attacking one breast, with the other he was using feather light touches to trace his fingertips across my skin. It was more frustrating than before.</p><p>With time, they became bolder and started to move me towards climax. Kylo was massaging my inner walls when I could barely take it anymore.</p><p>“Stop!” I nearly shouted. “Masters, I’m at 9.5, please, I’m going to cum.”</p><p>“Is that what you want?” Kylo was looking at me with an evil grin on his face, but he did stop moving around inside me. “Tell me, Pet, what do you want to happen now?”</p><p>“I want to cum, Master, please make me cum!”</p><p>“Wrong answer.” Kylo took two of his knuckles and squeezed my clit between them. I was so shocked I screamed before Ben clamped his hand over my face. “We told you that you’re not allowed to cum in the car, but you <em>want </em>to disobey us? You want to abandon your task before you’ve finished? Tsk, tsk, what are we going to do with you?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Master, I thought that’s what you wanted to hear.” I pouted at him. &lt;These stupid, fucking mind games are going to be the death of me. They <em>have </em>to have known that’s how I’d answer the question, they’re just looking for reasons to punish me.&gt; Kylo grabbed my hair and forcefully wrenched my head back so that I was looking up at him.</p><p>“When you are our slave, your job is not to <em>think</em>, your job is to <em>obey</em>. You masters will think for you and keep you out of trouble. Now, answer me again: what do you want?”</p><p>“I want my masters to edge me until we get back to the house, then I want to cum laying with the two of you on the bed, Master Kylo.”</p><p>Kylo smiled evilly down at me, the grip he had on my hair had my eyes watering.</p><p>“I think my brother and I can provide that.”</p><p>The rest of the trip couldn’t have been more than half an hour but felt like it took half the night. I was edged closer and closer. Eventually, I was only to speak when I hit 9.9, just a hairs breadth away from climax. Kylo and Ben swapped places every now and then at some unspoken signal. They did start moving my legs around a little more near the end of the drive as they were starting to cramp.</p><p>I hadn’t realized that we were back at the house until Ben, who was closest to the door, started to roughly pull me out of the car. My hands were still bound behind my back and Kylo hurriedly pulled my dress to cover my breasts, though hid didn’t zip me back up. Ben pulled me into the house and into my room before stripping me as quickly as possible after removing his belt from my wrists.</p><p>“It’s ready.” Kylo said as he came out of the bathroom naked except for his boxer-briefs. &lt;Boxer-briefs that leave <em>very little</em> to the imagination with all that straining down there.&gt;</p><p>Ben shoved me at Kylo who took me into the shower-room where I saw the irrigation machine. I tried to take a step back, but Kylo had a firm hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“We’re not doing a full clean out, just a bit to make sure tonight won’t get… messy.”</p><p>He had me lean over the sawhorses, but didn’t strap me in. &lt;They probably don’t want to take the time and personally, I might explode if I don’t get an orgasm in the next half hour!&gt; He quickly worked the plug into my ass, not being rough but certainly not taking his time; it hurt a lot more than the previously. He didn’t let me get used to the girth and he didn’t pump it, he just pushed the lubed object until I yielded. I yelped when it finally seated.</p><p>The machine also wasted no time and started with a ding. This time, when the sound indicated that it was done filling me, it immediately started emptying me. It did it quickly three times before Kylo reached around me and started to painfully press on my stomach to make sure all the water had left my system. When he deemed me finished, he pulled the plug out of my ass, which was much easier than putting it in.</p><p>Ben was waiting in the bed when we returned, a small array of objects on the bedside table. Kylo quickly bent me in half over the side of the bed while Ben knelt gently on my back to prevent movement.</p><p>I felt something cold drip down my ass crack and Kylo began to work his finger into the space. He didn’t take very long, instead just making sure everything was evenly coated before grabbing one of the items off the table.</p><p>It was hard and wide, much wider than his finger, which caused me to gasp.</p><p>“No talking!” Ben shouted at me and I buried my face into the mattress to hide my moans.</p><p>Eventually the plug seated inside me, much larger and longer than the one on the machine. Ben pulled me onto the bed frantically.</p><p>“You need to cum to relax a bit and then we’re going to start our fun.”</p><p>I didn't even have a moment to comprehend what he’d said when I was flipped on my back and Ben dove into my sex with his mouth. I cried out and Kylo took the opportunity to attack my mouth with his, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand. It did not take long to get me back to where I was in the car.</p><p>“Am I allowed to cum, masters?” I asked, desperate.</p><p>“Yes, Pet, you can orgasm whenever you want now.” Ben was certainly making sure that it wouldn’t take long. He inserted two fingers into my cunt then curled them so it was hitting my G-spot while his mouth did wonders on my clit and the plug in my ass made everything tighter. I started to buck against him and I couldn’t keep kissing Kylo back. I just threw my head back and made a strange moaning noise as my mouth remained wide open. Kylo started sucking on my neck instead.</p><p>My ass clenched at the plug, trying to force it out like a massive shit, but it stayed in place. Ben’s fingers kept pumping as my walls tightened, jostling the plug with every thrust. I felt my muscles tense up as I crested into my climax and then went over. The muscles in my legs started spasming, but Ben held them down so I didn’t kick him.</p><p>With Kylo at my tits and Ben at my pussy, they kept my orgasm going for what felt like several minutes. It was enough to make my joints ache and my muscles sore. Eventually, they let me float down while they trailed kisses up and down my stomach and breasts.</p><p>“Did that feel good, Pet?” Said Kylo.</p><p>“Yes, Master, that was excellent.” I replied dreamily.</p><p>“Do you want to cum again?”</p><p>“No, Master, I’m too sensitive.”</p><p>A hand came down between my legs, drawing a scream from me at the surprising pain. I looked at Ben who held his hand above my sex, prepared to strike again. Kylo took my chin roughly and forced me to face him.</p><p>“Would you like to try that answer again?” Kylo’s eyes were dark ice as they looked at me, the compassionate cousin I knew was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“I, I, Master, I don’t know if I can take another!” Another sharp sting between my legs.</p><p>“Who is in charge of you, Pet?” Kylo’s fingers dug into my chin, making sure there would be bruises the next day.</p><p>“You, you are, Master Kylo. You and Master Ben.” &lt;Where is he going with this?&gt;</p><p>“Who makes the decisions when you’re our slave?”</p><p>“My Masters.”</p><p>“Who will determine how much you can take?</p><p>“But, but, you asked me what I wanted!” Another hard blow, another scream in pain.</p><p>“We didn’t ask <em>Rey</em> what she wanted, we asked our <em>Pet</em> what she wanted. Our <em>slave</em>.” The emphasis put on the last word felt like a threat. “And what is the only thing a <em>slave</em> wants?”</p><p>“To, to please her Masters?”</p><p>“Yes, now, I’ll ask you again: do you want to cum again?”</p><p>“I, I would like to cum again only if it pleases my Masters.” The words were clunky, but Ben didn’t strike me again.&lt;I can’t imagine how many punishment sessions I’ll have in store for me when they start doling them out again.&gt;</p><p>“It <em>would</em> please us. Ben, get the cuffs.”</p><p>Ben pulled me to my knees and put thick leather cuffs around my wrists. He clipped a rope to a hook in the ceiling above the bed before clipping the other end to my wrists. &lt;They’ve thought of fucking everything, haven’t they?&gt; The rope had a fair amount of slack in it, letting me rest my head in the crooks of my elbows while they continued preparing.</p><p>“Spread your legs.” Kylo commanded as he lay down and started to wiggle between them. His cock stood proud from his body, once again to full strength after his climax at the restaurant. He took it in his hand and guided it to my dripping &lt;and overstimulated&gt; core. “Do you want this, pet?”</p><p>“Yes, Master Kylo. I would be honored to take your cock in my pussy.” &lt;What the fuck am I saying!? If they don’t like that, then they can stop playing stupid games with me trying to mess me up.&gt; Kylo just chuckled and had me lower my hips onto his.</p><p>Once I was seated quite deeply, Ben told me to lean forward and I felt his hands on the plug in my ass. He was excruciatingly slow taking it out, “losing his grip” several times, causing it to be sucked back into place. Eventually though, it was out and Ben was lubing up my ass again.</p><p>“There, you go, nice and relaxed for me, but still so tight.” Ben was saying as he guided his dick into the empty place left by the plug. I was filled with both the twins, right next to each other, their cocks rubbing together inside my body. “We’re going to start slow, just follow our lead.”</p><p>Kylo started to thrust his hips into mine, his cock was buried deep inside me and he only withdrew about an inch before coming back in. Ben, behind me, was taking his lead and pulled out while Kylo was thrusting in. For a split second, I felt their manhoods slide past each other inside me which made me gasp in surprise at how good it felt.</p><p>“Yeah, baby, that’s it. You’re taking us so well, just keep the rhythm going.” Ben was behind me, his hands on my waist, guiding my hips so I could keep up with the twins.</p><p>Ben seemed to set the pace since he was in the more delicate hole, but it was still too soon that they were pumping nearly their entire cocks in and out of me. I was very thankful that I had the rope to keep me up, otherwise I would have collapsed. My thighs were screaming with the effort of grinding my hips even though the boys were doing most of the work. &lt;Gym membership, as soon as I land in the US. I never realized I was this out of shape!&gt; Kylo must have seen the strain on my face or my thighs quaking in pain rather than sexual frenzy.</p><p>“Pet, are you hurting?” He didn’t even slow down. The fact he could keep a straight face while he was plowing his cousin along with his twin brother was a testament to how disciplined he was.</p><p>“I’m not hurting from the sex, Master.” I managed to say through my heavy panting. “My legs are weak, it's difficult to keep up with you.”</p><p>Without any conversation, Ben moved his hands, which had been playing with my nipples, back to my hips. Kylo moved his hands so that while his thumbs could play with my breasts, his hands were supporting my upper half. It reduced the strain on my thighs and I had just opened my mouth to thank them when Ben started to play with my clit.</p><p>I’m sure if we had neighbors, they’d’ve thought we were shooting a porno. The sounds I made were closer to a wail than a moan. I could look between my legs and see a hand on my clit, a dick in my pussy, and a dick in my ass. The wet slapping sounds of sex filled the room but I could barely hear anything above my gasping breaths.</p><p>“Masters, I’m going to cum soon.” I managed to say in a moment of clarity.</p><p>“Number?”</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p>“I’m still a six or seven, Ben.” Ben grunted back at him in agreement, more focused on slamming his hips into mine. “Pet, you may cum as many times as you like, but <em>we</em> won’t be stopping until we’re spent.”</p><p>I groaned, thinking how long it’d taken them to climax when I’d seen them jack off. &lt;Get ready for the long haul.&gt;</p><p>After a few thrusts, I moaned loudly as I went over the edge of the climax. The two members rubbing against each other through the thin wall in my pelvis sent chills through my body as I clenched on both the men. I heard them grunt in surprise as my insides tightened around them. True to their word though, they didn’t slow down; Ben, in fact, sped up, forcing Kylo and me to follow.</p><p>“Such a tight pet, ours alone, a good girl, yes, only for us, that’s a good girl.”</p><p>I was glad I was being supported by two pairs of strong hands and a rope. While I wasn’t in pain from working my muscles, I felt like I had so little energy left in my body. The boys started to jerk me around like a rag-doll and I couldn’t fight it. I was over stimulated, something I wanted to say out loud, but I was too afraid I’d get <em>more</em> punishment. I resigned myself to be jerked around while they finished up.</p><p>“We need one more out of you, Pet.” Said Kylo. His movements started to get jerky, indicating he was close to climax.</p><p>“I, I don’t know if, if I can.” I said through half-lidded eyes. Kylo gave me another evil grin.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it.”</p><p>They slowed their thrusts into me as they waited for me to recover enough to orgasm again. I felt like they had to squeeze the last one out of me by force, but after enough time with Ben playing with my clit, I could feel myself building again. Once they could feel my insides flutter and jerk, they started hammering.</p><p>“As soon as you go, we go, baby. Your orgasm leads to ours. We want to feel your cunt and ass bear down on us and milk our cocks for all you’re worth.” Ben was right next to my ear, his voice breathy from exertion and passion. “I’m going to play with your clit until it gets you to your happy place. We’re going to cum inside your pretty little holes. Is that what you want? Two men to use you until you can’t walk straight? Or do you just enjoy the feeling of our spend dripping down your thighs when we pull out?”</p><p>He kept the dirty talk up until I started bucking again as he rubbed my clit in fast circles.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it, sweetheart, just let your body go, let it tell you want it wants. It wants to climax and milk our cocks for their sweet, sweet cum. Good girl, that’s a good girl, I, I, ugh, ugh.”</p><p>The words trailed off as Ben pushed all the way into me and I felt his dick pulsing in my ass. Kylo followed soon after. The feeling of being filled by two men, pushing their sperm into me at the same time was indescribable. The three of us basked in the sensations for a while, our breathing heavy and our bodies glistening with sweat.</p><p>Ben kept me clutched close to his chest, penis still in place, while Kylo pulled out with a wet noise. I could feel our mixed fluids dripping down my thighs. He grabbed the butt plug from the side table. I was instructed to lean forward and keep my ass as elevated as possible while Ben pulled out.</p><p>With a strangled noise, Ben pulled his cock out of me and Kylo quickly replaced it with the butt plug. He pushed in quickly, not letting my twitching asshole close completely. It was probably my imagination, but I thought I could feel Ben’s sperm sloshing around inside me. Ben unclipped me from my bonds and I fell on the bed without any strength to keep me upright.</p><p>Kylo worked on taking my cuffs off as Ben went to the bathroom to grab some washcloths. When he returned, he cleaned between my legs while he narrated.</p><p>“I’m wiping up your cunt. Your beautiful cunt that’s filled with my brother’s sperm. My genetic material is in your ass, oozing around, being held in place with this big plug. Your ass is so good, I don’t want to waste anything, I’m keeping that stuff in there as long as possible. You just be a good girl and let my spunk sit in your ass. Let it remind you of the time you were such a good girl and let your cousins take you in both holes at once.”</p><p>I whimpered when he hit my clit, but he didn’t try anything. Ben talked to me until he finished and then he cleaned up his brother. I laid on the bed, hazy to the world around me, when they returned with some simple panties and a T-shirt for me. They were back in their boxer-briefs, showing off their chiseled bodies. I was shimmied into my sleeping clothes before they got into bed with me, one on either side. I went to bed feeling them play with my hair while they whispered all the dirty things they wanted to do to me next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio gets out of the city for a bit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI: No smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was not up when I felt Kylo rubbing my back.</p><p>“Wake up kitten.”</p><p>I groaned in response. Everything was sore: arms, back, abs, thighs, and glutes. It was like I’d been working out for the entire past day. My ass clenched around the plug that was still in place, though it wasn’t actually uncomfortable.</p><p>“Wake up, we have to get ready.”</p><p>“S’still dark out.” I muttered into the pillow, trying to convince my muscles to relax.</p><p>“Come on, little one.” Kylo rolled me over so he could lean over me, his big hand stroking my cheek.</p><p>“Everything hurts.” I whimpered to him.</p><p>His fingertips trailed down my body, stopping momentarily at each bruise and hickey he encountered. My leg was pulled up gently to test the range of motion, my hips and thighs screaming in protest. I begged him to stop and he did, setting my leg back where it had been.</p><p>“OK, I believe you. We still need to get you washed up though.”</p><p>Kylo picked me up and carried me into the shower-room, I closed my eyes and wormed into his chest at the thought of another irrigation. But instead, I was laid on a bench along one edge where Kylo sprayed me with warm water and soaped my body up. It was quite nice to have someone wash me, but I certainly would have preferred it if my muscles didn’t tense up at every touch. He didn’t warn me when he removed the plug, just pulled until my body released it.</p><p>When he was done, I was placed in a tub of hot water, letting the heat soak into my body. Kylo didn’t get in after me, but he knelt next to me to wash my hair. He was soft and thorough, taking the time to massage my neck and shoulders.</p><p>“We were planning on having another session with you this morning, but if you’re in this much pain, it wasn’t the best idea.” He was staring at me lovingly, the icy stare from the previous night gone.</p><p>“’M sorry.” I said. &lt;Do I mean that? Am I really sorry I don’t have to deal with these two bipolar horndogs? I don’t like letting my cousins down, but I don’t know how I feel about letting my “Masters” down.&gt;</p><p>“It’s OK little one, we have so much time ahead of us.” He kissed me on the forehead and left me to soak.</p><p>Ben was the one who came to collect me, wrapping me up in a fluffy towel before helping me walk to the bed. My muscles had loosened considerably, but I knew I would feel the soreness for days to come. When we got to the bed, Ben stopped me and had me lean my top half on the bed to give him access to my ass. I groaned into the mattress and resigned myself to another session.</p><p>“I’m not sure how much we’ll be able to do over the next few days, so I just wanted you to have a reminder.”</p><p>Ben showed me another butt plug, much shorter than the previous, but just as wide, if not wider. It had a clear jewel at the base, so if I bent over, my ass would sparkle He smeared it in lube and then started pumping it into me. I wasn’t relaxed, but I didn’t put up much of a fight, since I barely had any energy left in my system. It went in easily.</p><p>“See, that wasn’t so hard, sweetheart.” Ben laid me completely on the bed and went to get my clothes.</p><p>With practiced efficiency, the boys put me into my clothes and pulled me out the door. The car was waiting for us and we pulled away without the twins giving any directions. I dozed off, leaning on Kylo’s shoulder while we wound through the waking city.</p><p>I woke when the car stopped, parking in front of a train station. The twins helped me out of the car and then each grabbed a duffle-bag from the trunk. They guided me into the surprisingly busy train station, seeming to know the way even though I saw very little English on the signs. I was handed my passport with a ticket and instructed to follow Ben’s lead as we approached a train.</p><p>The man at the ticket check smiled at me and I blushed, averting my eyes. I was hoping that he didn’t look too closely to see the marks the boys had sucked onto my skin. I was dressed quite conservatively, but I never knew. We made it through the check-in without incident and boarded a train. The attendant at the door showed us to a private compartment &lt;of course&gt; and brought us coffee.</p><p>“How are you doing, kitten?” Ben asked me, letting me lay down with my head in his lap.</p><p>“I’m still sore.” I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep.</p><p>“When we get home, we’ll get you trained up so that you can do longer sessions. Kylo and I have some extended scenes we’d like to try.”</p><p>“Nooo,” I keened. “Please, it was too much last night. I can’t do more.”</p><p>“Unfortunately that’s not up to you, pet.” Ben’s voice was not cold, but it was firm.</p><p>“But why? Isn’t the sub supposed to be in control? Aren’t I supposed to have a safeword? I didn’t want to keep going last night, but it didn’t matter.” I had learned a little about bondage safety from my forays into internet porn. Ben sighed and turned my head so that I could look up at him.</p><p>“That is one way to operate and for many people that is the safest way, but that’s not what Kylo and I want. If we didn’t trust ourselves or if we didn’t have your best interests at heart, then it might make sense to have a safeword because our needs are greater than a normal submissive could serve. But we do trust ourselves, we’re doctors, we know how the female body operates and we do have your best interests at heart. If we weren’t absolutely certain that we’re the best men for you in the world, we’d have chosen a different path to keep you safe.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand, you’re nice to me at first then you’re mean then you hit me and then you’re nice again. And whenever you ask me a question, it’s like you know that I’m going to answer incorrectly so you can punish me.” I was looking up at Ben and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. He used his big thumbs to brush them aside when they started falling down my cheek. I was sore and tired and still probably jet-lagged, my emotions were haywire. Kylo came over and knelt next to me, stroking my hair, which just made my tears come faster.</p><p>“It feels like whiplash at first, we understand, but you’ll get used to it. Think of if this way: we love you and care about you so much. We want you to have as much pleasure as possible. The only way to accomplish that is by training you as a sub. To train you as a sub, we must discipline you so that you’ll learn. We must push your limits for you to achieve even greater pleasure. In the moment it will be intense, but you must keep in mind that we are doing what we <em>know</em> is best for you. You must learn to trust us during the scenes and remember that you’ll be taken care of afterward.”</p><p>“It was already a concession to give you that ring.” Kylo continued explaining after Ben. “If you were anyone else, we wouldn’t have given you anything like that. It would be 24/7/365. If you were anyone else, we’d have given you a job at the office so that we could keep an eye on you all the time. And you could service us all the time. But we agreed that it’s best for you to go to college and figure out what you want as a career. And as doctors that can be called away at any moment, we want to make sure you have the agency to make decisions when we’re not around. Plus it’s fun to switch things up every now and then. I really liked the rooftop restaurant.”</p><p>“I did too…” I whispered with my eyes closed. &lt;It’s nice to not have to make decisions. It really is. All I’ve done for the past however many years, is work. School and sports and volunteering and job. I’ve had to make so many decisions and now the boys will do it for me. It’s honestly not that bad, but I still can’t get out of my mind that I wasn’t the one to make the <em>first</em> decision.&gt;</p><p>“Are you feeling any better?” Ben whispered as the train started to pull out of the station.</p><p>“I just, I just have a lot to think about.” I pursed my lips. “Can I, maybe, make a request?”</p><p>“If you make a request, we will l consider it, but we won’t guarantee it.”</p><p>“Can we maybe, like, not do, not be, be too rough for a couple days?</p><p>“Of course honey, that was already in the plans,” Kylo said after a beat. “We’re taking a few days to get away from Tokyo and go to the Oki Islands. We’ll take it easy for a few days before we go back to Tokyo.”</p><p>“When do we leave for home? I don’t even know how long we’ve been in Japan.”</p><p>“We may have already texted your dad that we’ll be gone for another two weeks.” Kylo said with a rye smile.</p><p>“Two weeks! Don’t you two have jobs?” I was more worried about Auntie Leia getting overwhelmed with work than the fact that the boys hadn’t even asked me if I wanted to stay longer. &lt;I’d have said yes, of course.&gt;</p><p>“We got someone to cover for each of us while we’re gone. Mom will be OK without us for a few weeks.”</p><p>I hummed and closed my eyes; the tears slowly stopped dripping down my face.</p><p>“It’s a lot to take in, we’ll give you some time to think. Have a rest and we’ll let you know when the food gets here.”</p><p>Ben pulled out from under me and they gave me some pillows to make me comfortable. The boys watched me from the other side of the compartment as the gentle rocking of the train sent me back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A note about D/s relationships: this is a work of fiction and not an example of a healthy D/s relationship. Every healthy relationship of any kind needs to be consenting, safe, and sane. </p><p>A note about this chapter: I needed a chapter to bridge into the next few parts but I didn't feel like this could be tacked to the end of last chapter or the beginning of next chapter. More chapters (and smut!) to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. All Good Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After getting comfortable, the trip to Japan ends on a bad note.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins woke me up a few hours later when the food was delivered to our compartment. Beautiful boxes they called ekiben were open on the table that folded up in front of us. The boys handed me a chirashi don, one of my favorites from our sushi spot back home, it was just a mound of sashimi on rice &lt;yum!&gt; I dug into everything before me, trying a piece of each food.</p><p>When I had sat up, I didn’t notice at first, but the slight rumbling of the train started to vibrate the plug that I wore. It was easy enough to ignore during lunch, but once we’d cleaned up and all pulled out our books, I couldn’t find a comfortable spot that didn’t transfer the movement of the train to my insides. Eventually the boys, who had been watching me squirm for 30 minutes, spoke up.</p><p>“Kitten, are you not comfortable?” Kylo said with a sly smile. If I had been wearing glasses, I would have glared over them at the twins.</p><p>“Your <em>present</em> is making it difficult to relax.”</p><p>“What do you mean? It should make it <em>more</em> easy to relax. Maybe you should just lie back and try to <em>enjoy</em> our present.”</p><p>I frowned at him, but I didn’t have a better idea, so I started to test different positions. But even as I found somewhere that vibrated the most, I couldn’t get enough stimulation from just the plug. I thought about rubbing myself through my jeans, but I didn’t want to give the twins, who were watching me from over the top of their books, the satisfaction. It took another 30 minutes before I gave in.</p><p>“Can I get some… help?” I pouted at them.</p><p>“What do you want, pet? You need to be specific.”</p><p>“Um, could I please, could you please help me, release?” They both raised their eyebrows in unison as if waiting for something. &lt;Shit, they still haven’t give me back my ring.&gt; “Masters!”</p><p>“Was that specific enough for you Ben?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think it was, Kylo.”</p><p>They both looked back at me and I lowered my head to try again.</p><p>“Masters, could you please make me cum?”</p><p>“And how would we do that, kitten?”</p><p>They pulled me onto their bench so that I was draped over both of their laps and a thought came to me.</p><p>“Masters, what would please you the most? What do you want to do to me the most?”</p><p>I could feel their cocks twitch under me. &lt;Bingo!&gt;</p><p>“Hmm, we only have time for one round. I think one of us at the back and one of us at the front?” Kylo looked his watch and then at Ben. “Flip a coin?”</p><p>Ben produced a 100 Yen piece from his pocket and told Kylo to call it in the air. Kylo won and chose the front, but I think that’s what both of them wanted anyway.</p><p>“Take off your shirt.” Ben commanded, eyes darkening.</p><p>Kylo took one of their dufflebags from the rack above us and fished around in it quickly. He took out a black bag and handed it to Ben, who fiddled with it a bit before stepping back from the wall with his phone in a holder suctioned to the wall. He adjusted it while Kylo started to flick my nipples back and forth until they were standing at attention. He sat in the middle of his bench.</p><p>“Lean over.”</p><p>I obeyed and he took some clamps from somewhere and started to attach them to me. They were quite tight and I couldn’t understand why until he attached a small weight to the middle of the chain that connected the clamps. Ben pulled down my jeans and underwear to my knees before starting with his own. He ran his fingers up and down my slit while he unbuckled his pants with his other hand. Kylo was content to lay back with his hands behind his head.</p><p>“Well, pet, if you’re going to blow me, you’re going to need to get my dick out.”</p><p>He glanced down at the tent in his pants before he looked back at me, eyebrows raised. I got the hint and undid his pants until his red cock sprung free. I placed my hands on his thighs and started to lick his cock slowly, staring up at him as much as possible. I could hear him groan as I made eye contact with him. I saw him glancing at the phone attached to the wall and realized that this was being recorded. I thought about protesting, but I imagined that would only get me in more trouble. &lt;As long as it doesn't get posted anywhere. And I get a copy.&gt;</p><p>At my back, Ben replaced the fingers stroking me with this dick, swirling the head around and around my clit. I moaned as he traced me, transferring the vibrations to Kylo’s member. He groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. Ben decided he’d had enough teasing, so he started to work himself into me.</p><p>“You need to put your mouth around Kylo now,” Said Ben breathlessly. “Once I get in a rhythm, it’s going to be difficult to keep licking.”</p><p>I obeyed and started to suck on Kylo’s head, making my cheeks hollow and pulling off of him with a pop. His hands started to intertwine in my hair, forcing me further and further onto him. Ben had worked about half his member into me, the way I was standing making my entrance even tighter. It was to my favor though, because I was soon moaning and wiggling my hips.</p><p>“Remember: we’re not going to stop until <em>we’re</em> finished.” Ben said as I felt my first orgasm roll over me.</p><p>I expected them to slow down at least a little bit, but they continued to slam into me without giving me any time to reset. With Kylo’s hands in my hair, I couldn’t remove my mouth to ask them for a break. I whimpered and while I think they understood what was going on, they didn’t change anything. The weight on my nipples swung back and forth with Ben’s thrusts, making sparks inside me. They didn’t help with the overstimulation from my first orgasm, so I tried to focus on the tight pain of the clamps. But that only served to help my next orgasm.</p><p>“I can feel you clenching, sweetheart, don’t wear yourself out too much, we’re going to play tonight as well.” Ben had reached under me and was playing with my clit, forcing my climax out of me as I shook. I was glad I had something in my mouth because I thought I would have screamed.</p><p>Kylo was grunting though and I could feel his cock pulse in my mouth. &lt;Thank the stars, I don’t think I could take much longer!&gt;. He pulled my head roughly onto him, bypassing the back of my throat, forcing me to relax to prevent gagging. Ben didn’t slow down, so although I was held securely to Kylo, I was still somewhat pumping him with my throat.</p><p>Without much warning, Kylo pressed me into him even harder, grasping my hair so hard it hurt. He held me as close as possible while he shot his load down my throat. His grunting must have served to set Ben off because he also started pumping me full of his cum. They were both trying to hold me close, pulling me in a tug of war between the two. Once I started to see stars from lack of oxygen, Kylo released my head and I fell back onto Ben.</p><p>“Well that was excellent!” Kylo said to me with his same sly smile. He wasn’t breathing heavily but I could feel Ben’s chest heaving behind me.</p><p>Kylo reached into his bag and pulled out a pack of wet wipes, cleaning himself off and redoing his pants before he started on us. He pulled me off Ben with a squelch so he could wipe between my legs. After doing the same with Ben, Kylo directed me to sit between his brother’s legs so my hair could be braided.</p><p>&lt;They certainly know what they’re doing, don’t they?&gt; I thought when I sat down. The vibrations were stronger on the floor and while my two orgasms had been enough, the feeling of Ben’s cum dripping out of me served to make me horny again. The weights still hung off my nipples, jostling with the train’s movement. Kylo knelt in front of me, his hands hovering above my breasts.</p><p>“Baby, tell me when you’re about to cum.”</p><p>I could barely nod my head as I threw myself back against Ben’s legs, my muscles tensing for the oncoming climax. I didn’t tell Kylo specifically what was happening, but I started to make a wailing noise which clued him in. Ben slapped his hand over my mouth to keep the sound down when Kylo pulled off the clamps. The blood rushing back to the tips of my nipples coupled with the vibrations of the train through my insides drove me over the edge once again. Kylo started to massage my aching buds and the train continued to push my orgasm a long as I could stand.</p><p>My body began to relax until I slumped sideways, Ben catching me before I hit the floor. Kylo redressed me in my bra and shirt as Ben helped maneuver me into position. Ben scooted to one side of the bench so I could lay down sideways with my head on his lap. He absentmindedly played with my hair as he scrolled through his phone. Kylo wiped everything down and packed up all the equipment.</p><p>“We are going to have some excellent fodder for our imagination if we ever need to be apart for more than a few days.” Said Kylo as he placed his bag back on the rack.</p><p>&lt;The one bad thing about those drugs not giving me amazing wet dreams is that I can’t ask for a prescription!&gt;</p><p>Once the train had arrived, we exited to find a car waiting for the “Skywalker Party”. We got in and although the boys hadn’t removed their “present”, I was at least tired enough that it didn’t bother me too much. We drove for a bit before arriving a dock with a speedboat. The boys ushered me onto the boat and without too much fanfare, we were racing across the water.</p><p>There were islands jutting out of the water across the bay we sat in. The sun was shining and it looked right out of a tourism advertisement. I was glad I didn’t get seasick because we were bounced up and down as we rounded the islands. Maybe 20 or so minutes later, we began to slow as we arrived at a cove on the far side of the islands.</p><p>The boat was tied up to a floating dock so we could disembark and sped back off quickly, leaving us with only the sounds of the waves. We climbed into a waiting golf cart and followed the smooth dirt path away from the beach. Soon a large house &lt;or would you call it a villa?&gt; came into view, blending in with the nature around it.</p><p>“Welcome to Kakusareta Irie, the Hidden Cove.”</p><p>“What an original name.” I teased Ben, but I was quite impressed with the layout. &lt;If you don’t want to see another human being, this seems like the place to be.&gt;</p><p>We parked the cart in front of the house and clambered out to see inside. We all did a quick explore of the house, finding that there were enough rooms to house 20 people comfortably. I found the door to the basement and was down the stairs before the boys could stop me. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back up to see the boys looking guilty.</p><p>“You, you said we were going to take it easy!” I nearly screamed at them.</p><p>In the basement was every sex toy, sex swing, dildo, vibrator, and cage anyone would every need. Plus quite a few pieces of furniture that I couldn’t recognize. Everything was set up and ready to play.</p><p>“No, no, honey, it’s not like that.” Ben joined me at the bottom of the stairs while I glared at him. “We won’t use any of this on you right now.”</p><p>“Unless you want to.” Kylo stood behind Ben, looking at me with his eyebrows raised as if to tempt me.</p><p>“Then why is it all here?”</p><p>“We belong to a certain bondage club that caters to a very high end clientele. They maintain houses all of the world to rent out to the members. The house in Tokyo is owned by the same club, the punishment chair is one of their newest pieces of equipment we helped design.”</p><p>“So this is a dungeon for hire?”</p><p>“Yeah, they have someone come in and sanitize thoroughly and set everything up to the client’s specifications. We didn’t exactly know what stage of training we’d be at when we got here.”</p><p>Knowing they weren’t about to tie me down, I started to explore the room, trailing my fingers along the pieces of furniture, imagining myself restrained to them.</p><p>“Here, this might help put you at ease.” Kylo pulled out the box with my ring and slid it onto my hand. Once I felt the weight on my hand, my face morphed into a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Well then, I think there are a <em>few</em> things I see that I’d like to try out.”</p><p>And so, for the next four days, we explored the islands, lounged on the beach, and fucked each other silly. We took many pictures, both for our Instagrams and our private album &lt;an album I need to figure out the location of.&gt; It was heaven and even when we returned to Tokyo, replaying the scene on the train with the twins swapped positions, the magic didn’t seem to end.</p><p>Every day was a brand new experience, both for travel and for sex. The boys worked me hard and rewarded me gratuitously. They fed me the best food of my life, showing me everything the city had to offer. We took day trips to other parts of the country to see shrines and mountains. It was very disappointing when it came to an end, but we had one more night to take in the town.</p><p>“We’re going out dancing.” Said Kylo as he slid me into a very sheer black dress. I was wearing a thong underneath but instead of a bra, they put two star shaped pasties on my breasts. The dress was short and open-backed, but had long sleeves made out of the same sheer material.</p><p>“Um, you don’t think this will be too revealing for a club?” I looked at myself in the mirror, tottering on brand new Louboutin heels, which made me closer to the boys’ heights but still a head shorter.</p><p>“Not the club we’re going to.” The boys were matching again in tight pants and incredibly form fitting shirts. Their muscles rippled obviously under their clothing.</p><p>Ben was helping with hair and makeup &lt;how the hell can he do a smokey eye better than me?&gt; when Kylo stepped around the corner with a choker. It was made of black, stretchy material, about an inch wide, with a silver ring held by either side of the necklace.</p><p>“Rey, this club is different, you need to take off your ring and wear this.” He stretched it over my head and fitted it snugly over my throat. There was no doubt what it was.</p><p>“A collar?” I said as I deposited my ring into Kylo’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Yes, pet. While we don’t expect anything to happen here, a seemingly unclaimed woman would be asking for trouble.”</p><p>I shivered at the thought, but allowed the boys to guide me to the waiting car. I fidgeted for a few moments before I asked my question.</p><p>“Masters, you said that I’d have to make appearances at clubs to show your claim on me. Is, uh, this one of those appearances? I’m not sure if I’m ready to do anything publicly.” I blushed before I quickly added “Though you're my Masters and know what’s best for me.”</p><p>“Good save there little one.” Kylo laughed as he kissed my hair. “No, just dancing for tonight, we’ll prepare you much better for when we bring you out for your introduction.”</p><p>I let out my breath and tried to imagine dancing in my impossibly tall heels. I was squeezed between the boys again, feeling safe and wishing the car ride would last forever when we pulled up. There wasn’t a line waiting at the door, but people showed something to the bouncers before they were let in. Kylo showed his phone before we were ushered into the bacchanalia.</p><p>A woman in a black latex dress showed us to a booth set back from the dance floor, motioning for a nearly naked man to bring a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. Two flutes appeared and I was instructed to pour a drink for the twins. They gave me sips of their drinks, but I wasn’t offered anything. The boys seemed content to sit and drink, so I watched the crush of people, bored out of my mind.</p><p>The club was certainly less Asian than anywhere I’d seen in Tokyo, most of the people in the club looked European. &lt;Most of the <em>men</em> look European, there’s definitely some Asian fetishism going on here by the look of the women in collars.&gt;</p><p>“You look bored, would you like to dance, Pet?” Ben breathed into my ear.</p><p>“Yes, please, Master!” I smiled at him, wanted to feel his big hands on my hips while we ground against each other.</p><p>“Very well, go dance.” Ben gestured to the dance floor with his drink and I looked at him, confused. “You may dance, we will not join you.”</p><p>I pouted but stood up anyway, glad that I’d not had much alcohol with the heels I was wearing. I looked over at Kylo, who gave me the same gesture, so I made my way into the throng of people. It didn’t take long for me to get lost in the music, gyrating to the beat. I probably looked a fool, but my limbs circled around my body, trying to accentuate my movements. When the song ended, I started to make my way back to the boys when I froze.</p><p>They both laid back in the booth, a woman dancing between each of the splayed legs. They undulated with far more confidence than I had, rubbing their bodies against the men like they were giving a lap dance. I blushed then continued forward, my knees suddenly weak and shaking.</p><p>“Ah, Kitten, you’re back!” Ben smiled at me, instantly warming my heart. But it was brought crashing back down in the next breath. “Go order us another bottle of champagne and bring two more flutes. They’ll have our card on file. Get yourself a Shirley Temple”</p><p>I stood blinking at him, my mouth agape. The boys had barely finished giving their order before their attention was back on the women between their legs. I couldn’t figure out what was going on. &lt;Didn’t they say that they didn’t want anyone but <em>me</em>? That I was the only one they’d give their pleasure to? Why are they playing with these women?&gt;</p><p>Kylo snapped his fingers at me, pointing to the bar without taking his eyes off his dancer. I scurried to the bar and relayed the order. Another man wearing tight, shiny shorts with a shirt that looked like it consisted only of sleeves followed me to the booth and set up the new bucket. I was left standing, isolated from the boys, who readily poured drinks for the women.</p><p>“Why don’t you go dance some more?” Kylo said as he topped up his companion’s glass. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”</p><p>The two women were looking me up and down, sneers on their faces now that they were turned away from the twins. They were both beautiful with dresses that seemed to push their breasts up to their chins while trimming the waist to nothing. Their hair and make up was done flawlessly and they stood confidently in their heels. I tried to reach between the twins to set my drink somewhere safe when one of them knocked into me.</p><p>“Oh no! I am so sorry!” Said the woman, wiping her hand on my dress, trying to get my drink off of her. She looked at me, my front dripping with Sprite and Grenadine, with a triumphant smile on her face. “Let us help you with that!”</p><p>Before I could blink, the two women had set their drinks down and whisked me off to the side and into the bathroom. I had almost thought that I had misread the women when they threw some paper towels at me.</p><p>“Back off little girl, let the <em>real</em> women give these guys the attention they deserve. You can go continue to make a fool of yourself on the dance floor or you could just call a cab now.”</p><p>They spun and left before I even had a chance to say anything back. I blinked a few times and decided that at least I’d get myself cleaned up before I returned, trying to collect myself to the strange series of events. &lt;The boys <em>love</em> me, they don’t like women that come on to them, they wouldn’t ignore me purposefully. Right?&gt;</p><p>When I exited, it was like the sound had died and all the air was sucked out of the room. Each of the boys stood with their bodies pressed against one of the woman, faces pressed into each others’ necks. I could feel the blood leave my face and I retreated back into the restroom. I stared at myself in the mirror as I tried to prevent my tears from ruining my makeup. As I prepared to exit my refuge, an idea popped into my head.</p><p>I went to the bar to order myself a series of shots, taking them one after another, feeling the warmth spread from my stomach to my limbs. I looked back at the boys who were still swaying with the women. I glared and tracked to the middle of the dance floor where I completely let myself go. For the next hour, I alternated between dancing and drinking, getting more angry &lt;and scared&gt; every time I saw my Masters with those women. &lt;My masters? When did I start thinking about them like that? Well fuck them!&gt;</p><p>I had been approached by men, all wearing collars and very little clothing, throughout the night, declining each of them in turn. But when I spied Ben and Kylo sitting with the women in their laps, laughing, I saw red. The next man that approached me, a tall, skinny, stick of a man, I started to grind against him immediately. He put his hands on my hips and did the same to me, pulling me to the opposite side of the dance floor from the twins.</p><p>We were bound to each other for a few more songs before the man pulled me by my hand to a small alcove. Behind a sheer curtain were three women, two of them sitting with their legs open getting licked by kneeling slaves, one male and one female. The third woman was using a riding crop to alternately punish and tease. &lt;What the hell have I gotten myself into?&gt;</p><p>Though I tried to resist, the man pulled my drunken self over to the standing woman.</p><p>“Mistress, I’ve found someone to play with.” He said, kneeling to kiss her feet.</p><p>The woman came over and traced the collar around my neck with a long, red nail, never touching my skin.</p><p>“She’s already claimed, but if you wanted to dance for us, that would be acceptable.”</p><p>The mistress went back to tormenting the slaves while the man pulled me onto a coffee table, holding me close and gyrating to the music. &lt;This is not good, this is bad, I don’t want this any more, where are my masters, where are Ben and Kylo?&gt; The alcohol was not helping, I could hardly focus on anything more than a few feet away, my head was spinning, I started to rely more on my partner to hold me vertical. He wasn’t handsy, but I could feel his palms cup my ass and his lips trailing down my collar. I started to feel more confident, I started to forget about the boys.</p><p>The heels finally caught up with me when I made a wrong step and toppled off the table, pulling the man with me. We crashed to the ground, tangled together, his lanky frame doing little to cushion my blow. I could feel a searing pain in my left shoulder where I’d fallen on it, so I closed my eyes and tried to collect myself. &lt;How am I going to get back to my cousins? I don’t have my phone, I don’t have any money, I don’t even know where the house is.&gt;</p><p>For a second I felt relieved when I opened my eyes and saw the boys, upside down, staring at me. But that moment evaporated when I saw the fiery anger they were staring at me. I tried to reach up to them, but my left arm sent daggers through me and I cried out in pain.</p><p>Without speaking, Kylo gingerly picked me up while I could hear Ben yelling at the man’s mistress in what sounded like German. I snuggled up to Kylo but he refused to look down at me. He strode out of the club and into the car that was waiting for us. We maneuvered ourselves into the back seat, but Kylo didn’t let me leave his grip, holding me tighter any time I squirmed to find a more comfortable position. Ben appeared soon after and the car slid away from the club as soon as he slammed his door.</p><p>“Your shoulder is dislocated.” Stated Ben, not looking at my face, focusing on my injury. His face swum before me and I was unsure if it was from the alcohol or the tears filling my eyes.</p><p>“It hurts.” I managed to squeak out.</p><p>“I can imagine.” Ben replied coldly. Kylo had finally eased his iron grasp, but he was running his hands over my shoulder, assessing my injury.</p><p>“It doesn’t look too bad, we can pop it back pretty easily.” Kylo too was avoiding my face, the anger still evident in his eyes.</p><p>“Will it be painful?” I blurted out.</p><p>Without a reply, the boys twisted our bodies together until I was braced against the two of them. Kylo held my body while Ben grabbed my arm.</p><p>“On three,” said Ben, gritting his teeth. “One, two-”</p><p>Without waiting for three, Ben twisted my arm back into position while Kylo held me steady. I heard a sickening pop and felt a lightning bolt of pain hit me. A wild scream left my mouth so loud Kylo clamped a hand down on me. I whimpered and quickly my muscles unwound in Kylo’s lap. He wasn’t holding me gently, rather trying to keep my shoulder from moving at all. The pain had lessened enough that I snuggled into his shirt and tried my best to zone out.</p><p>I remembered snippets of the next few hours.</p><p>Carried out of the car.</p><p>Placed on the bed, stripped.</p><p>Vomiting over myself, the boys clearing my airway.</p><p>Washed gently in the shower-room, getting the vomit out of my hair.</p><p>Being made to drink water.</p><p>My left arm being maneuvered to test the range of motion.</p><p>Another lightning bolt of pain lancing through me.</p><p>I woke up with a raging headache, the happy sun gleaming from the courtyard only serving to worsen my mood. My stomach was mad at me and immediate went to empty itself. I gagged and retched, but there wasn’t anything left, so I just spit up some bile. A warm washcloth came out of nowhere to wipe my face and I focused my eyes to see Kylo, still looking mad. I opened my mouth to try to speak, but he shook his head.</p><p>“You would not believe how furious we are with you, slave.” He said, using my lease favorite submissive name. “Unfortunately you are injured and we are limited on time so it would not be appropriate to do a punishment session now. But know: when you are healthy enough to take it, you will be punished immensely for last night. For now, here is your ring, if anyone asks, you fell down some stairs.”</p><p>Kylo gently pushed my ring back on my hand and his expression immediately softened.</p><p>“Oh Rey, baby. Where does it hurt?” &lt;A bit bipolar, but my head hurts and I don’t feel well, so whatever this punishment is going to be is Future Rey’s problem.&gt;</p><p>“My shoulder and my head and my hip and my feet.” I had more, but I trailed off as Kylo enveloped me into his large chest.</p><p>“It’ll be OK, sweetie. We’ll get you fixed up and then head to the airport.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” I whispered.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that right now, we just need to get you healthy.”</p><p>“I’m sorry," I repeated as tears started to flow out of my eyes. "You two, the women, I was angry and scared, I didn't want you to leave me."</p><p>He shushed me and let me cry until Ben came in with a large first aid kit. They dressed me and put my arm in a sling, stabilizing it against my body so it wouldn’t move. My left side was in bad shape; I cringed thinking of walking and putting weight on that side. I was dressed in simple traveling clothes: leggings, a long tunic with long sleeves, and ballet flats. My hair was thrown into a messy bun before I was eased gently off the bed.</p><p>I was definitely limping, but the movement of walking was worse for my stomach than my hip. I was instantly nauseous again, pausing to gag before we’d even made it out the door.</p><p>“Unfortunately we can’t carry you the whole time and we can’t put you in a wheelchair or it will raise too many questions.” Ben explained as we finally got to the car. They’d had my bag packed along with theirs in the trunk, so I didn’t have to worry about anything else. “We’ve texted Luke that you fell down some stairs but that we’ll get you some X-rays when we get home. I don’t want to give you any pain meds until we’re sure you don’t have any alcohol left in your system.”</p><p>I nodded and tried to fall asleep against Kylo’s shoulder.</p><p>The next day passed in another blur.</p><p>Arriving at the airport.</p><p>The twins trying to get me to eat something in the lounge.</p><p>Passing out on the plane as soon as I possibly could.</p><p>Declaring all my souvenirs at Customs.</p><p>Luke, Leia, and Han jumping at us as soon as we walked in the ER.</p><p>My family arguing about my X-rays as Ben stroked my hair quietly.</p><p>The familiar scent of my own bed.</p><p>It took a few days to feel anywhere near normal, but I started to work the soreness from my body. It had been almost a week since we’d gotten back and I still didn’t quite know what day it was. Luke and I were having dinner when he brought up my schedule.</p><p>“I know you’ll be start school soon, but I had another retreat come up unexpectedly. I’ll leave Friday morning and be back the next Sunday. It’s only four days away, but it looks amazing. The twins said you can stay with them again. No surprise trips this time, I promise!"</p><p>Luke continued to blabber on about the retreat, but the only thing I could hear of was Kylo saying “punished immensely” over and over in my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. We Need to Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo, Ben, and Rey talk about their last night in Japan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Exposition only, no smut)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was nearly shaking after I dropped Luke off at the airport on the way to his retreat, managing to hold it together until I saw him disappear through the automatic doors. I let a breath out and pounded my head to the steering wheel. &lt;Stupid, stupid, stupid. What are they going to do to me?&gt; I tried to steel myself before driving to work.</p><p>I’d not seen much of the twins since we’d been back. We were all recovering from jet-lag and they had to catch up on all their work. The weekend would be the first time we’d all been together alone. My period had started right when I got back, but luckily it wasn’t nearly as heavy as before. &lt;Great! Because waking up in a pool of your blood isn’t something that should happen, let alone more than once.&gt;</p><p>Friday afternoon the twins told me to go ahead to the house and make some food for myself. They were staying late to finish up some things and would get take-out. I was nervous as I went through the front door, it was like I was imagining that everything would have changed while we were gone. But the art on the walls was still the same and none of the furniture had been replaced with sex swings. I did a sweep of the house and the only thing I found changed were in the boys’ closets.</p><p>The benches where I’d first found the toys were still there, but inside were just their scrubs. I looked in both rooms and it seemed like everything had been cleared out. I checked my room just in case, but there wasn’t anything new there except the clothes from the trip had been transferred to my closet. The tablet with the outfits was on the dresser and I flipped through the options. Everything was as soft, lux, and beautiful as I remembered. &lt;Maybe I’ll practice my make up until the boys come home, there are some intense looks in here.&gt; So I changed into leggings and a baggy T-shirt then I tried to perfect my smokey eye while I waited for the twins to return. It was after seven when I heard the front door open.</p><p>“Rey! You home?” Called one of them while I stared at myself in the mirror.</p><p>I had just finished and it would take several minutes to remove everything, so I decided to go downstairs with the makeup still in place. I padded down the steps and hoped that they were too tired from work to do anything too bad to me.</p><p>“Well this is a surprise,” Said Ben, who was lounging on the couch. “Are you trying to tempt us?”</p><p>“Or maybe just trying to get out of punishment?” Kylo appeared with two glasses of an amber liquid, handing one to Ben. &lt;I guess they’re still not letting me drink. I’m offended but I also had the worst hangover of my life, so it’s probably good to stay away from alcohol for a bit.&gt;</p><p>“I found the tablet in my closet, I was practicing.”</p><p>“Why don’t you sit down and take your ring off.” I still had my ring on, in fact I hadn’t taken it off since the day we came back from Japan. I was worried that as soon as it came off, they would throw me over their shoulders and carry me off. I stared at Ben in horror.</p><p>“What are you going to do to me?” I said in my smallest voice. “Are you going to beat me?”</p><p>“Stars above, no!” Kylo said, now it was his turn to stare in horror. “First, we will <em>never</em> ‘beat’ you; we will <em>punish</em> you and if necessary use corporal punishment. Second, we would never punish you like that when we’re wound up, it’s far too easy to take too far, it’s a recipe for disaster.”</p><p>“We’re just going to talk right now, we’ll figure out the punishment afterwards. Now, take off the ring and sit down.”</p><p>My hands shook as I slid the ring off my finger and set it on the coffee table. I sat down in the middle of the couch, back straight, not looking at the men leaning on either end. I placed my hands on my knees and closed my eyes.</p><p>“Tell us what happened.”</p><p>“We went to the club, I danced, you were with <em>those</em> women, I drank, I danced some more, I fell off a table.”</p><p>“That seems like a grand oversimplification, kitten.” Kylo had scooted closer to me, his hand running over my collarbone. I shrugged, unsure of what they wanted. “Tell us what happened, but with more detail and what was going through your head.”</p><p>“We went to the club, you two were drinking, but didn’t offer my anything. Then you both looked bored but then you wouldn’t dance with me. When I got back, you had those women there with you and hardly acknowledged me, just treating me like a waitress. But you offered <em>them</em> drinks, not me. Even then, I thought it would be OK, but then they spilled my drink on me and confronted me in the bathroom. And I-”</p><p>“They <em>what</em>!?” Ben was the last in our trio to look horrified that night.</p><p>“They purposefully knocked into me to spill my drink. In the bathroom, they said <em>they</em> were going home with you two and that I could just call a cab.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Ben groaned loudly, downing his glass in one large gulp and setting it down so hard on the table a crack appeared. “I am going to fucking <em>kill</em> Heidi.”</p><p>“Who’s Heidi?”</p><p>“We’ll tell you in a bit, but everything makes a lot more sense now. Keep going.” Kylo had a pained expression on his face.</p><p>“Oh, um, well they confronted me in the bathroom and when I came back out it looked like you were making out with them. So I thought I would try to make <em>you</em> jealous.” I blushed at the thought of being petty. &lt;I'm still a teenager after all, what the fuck did they think I would do?&gt; “I started drinking, but every time I saw you, they were still dancing and grinding against you. When I saw them sitting on your laps and you all laughing, I just couldn’t take it any more. I started dancing with that guy, he took me back to wherever I was, and then I fell off the table.”</p><p>Kylo’s knuckles were white as he gripped his empty drink, I was worried that he was going to crack his as well. Ben was cursing under his breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was just, I don’t know, out of my element? I didn’t know what to do, I just did the first thing that popped into my mind. I’m sorry.” I blabbered, feeling my eyes begin to wet. “Please don’t hurt me, please!”</p><p>“Oh sweet girl,” Kylo wrapped his arms around me, leaning back to pull me into his chest. I felt the tears start rolling down my cheeks. “<em>We’re</em> the ones that should be sorry.”</p><p>“Wh, what?” I looked up at him.</p><p>“The mistress you met at the end of the night, her name is Heidi. She owns the club we were at and many of the subs in it. The two women that approached us were her subs.” Ben was explaining as Kylo kept his arms around me, the heat from his body making me sweat. “They approached us because we were VIPs, we didn’t want them, but we thought it would be interesting to see how you reacted to ‘competition’. We thought you would pout for a bit and then we could make a show of sending the women away, to show you that no one else would have our attention. Obviously, we miscalculated.”</p><p>“But you treated them so much better than me: you gave them drinks, you danced with them, you let them sit in your lap. You said you would only give your pleasure to <em>me</em>!” I tried not to yell, but it was difficult.</p><p>“And we never reneged on that promise.” I looked skeptically at Ben. “It was the end of the trip and we were enjoying watching you dance. Those women never got another sip of champagne after they came back from the restroom. We weren’t dancing or holding them, we were telling them in no uncertain terms to stop coming on to us or we’d tell Mistress Heidi and they’d be vastly punished. When you saw us laughing it was because they had propositioned us, asking us to take them home. We told Mistress Heidi of their indiscretions so she could properly punish them, but now, I’m going to make sure they never work in this business again.”</p><p>I pondered what they had told me. &lt;True, I hadn’t seen the women with drinks in their hands the rest of the night. And yeah, I guess I didn’t see them making out, I just saw the boys with their faces close to the women. I didn’t look at the women when I saw the twins laughing, I just zoned in on that.&gt;</p><p>“I thought, I thought you were, that they were, better than me, that you wanted someone, someone more experienced than me.” I hiccuped. “I was afraid, afraid of losing, of losing…”</p><p>I trailed off, Kylo hugged me close as Ben disappeared for a moment, reappearing with some make up wipes. &lt;I guess my mascara is running, I <em>knew</em> I should have gone for waterproof!&gt; He gently wiped my tears and the rest of my make up away as Kylo cooed gently into my ear.</p><p>“Oh sweetie, you will never lose us. You will always have us. We were testing you as part of your training, but we didn’t anticipate that you’d react like that. We’re sorry. We will always be there for you.”</p><p>“Everything hurt, in the car, it all hurt, you were holding me too tight.”</p><p>“Kylo was making sure you weren’t jostling your arm and unfortunately we needed to put it back into place as quickly as possible before the swelling set in. If we had waited, it would have needed a hospital visit and it would have been <em>much</em> more painful in the long run. Plus, with all that alcohol in your system, we couldn’t give you any painkillers.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, was this, was this all,” I searched for the words. “Just a big, misunderstanding?”</p><p>“Yes, honey, it was. We were wrong. Ben and I are so, <em>so</em> sorry for that. Our job as doms is to protect you and we failed at that. We thought we were pushing your boundaries safely, but we were wrong.” Kylo was rocking me against his chest and I could feel his breath on my forehead as he spoke. “Kitten, we love you more than life itself, we push you and train you to make you better, if we had realized you were going to react that way, we would have tried a different tactic. We had planned for every contingency when it was just the three of us, but adding more people into the equation, it added unknowns. Just another reason that we will never, <em>ever</em> share you.”</p><p>“What can we do, baby?” What can we do to show you that we will never leave you?”</p><p>Ben looked at me with guilt and pain written all over his face. I thought for a moment, but couldn’t come up with anything, so I gave a small shrug with my shoulders.</p><p>“We don’t know either, but can we start by watching a movie in bed and feeding you ice cream?”</p><p>I cracked a small smile and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I planned for this to be part of a longer chapter, but based on the response on Chapter 14, I thought I'd put this out first while I finish. I know a lot of people were angry with the Twins, but I wanted to show that even though they were smart, they couldn't anticipate *everything*. Thank you for reading this far and I promise that there will be more smut in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello all,</p><p>I just wanted to let you know that I'm putting this fic on the shelf for a little bit for a couple of reasons:</p><p>First, I feel a little burnt out on this piece. When I first had the idea, I hadn't thought much past the first chapter. So I'd like to take some time and actually sketch out what comes next.</p><p>Second, I don't like to work on multiple things at a time because I tend to get things confused. I'd like to work on some other things, maybe shorter works or not so smut heavy. I've got a lot of ideas and I'd like to get some more on "paper".</p><p> </p><p>Thank you all for reading this far and I hope to update this with some quality writing in the future!</p><p> </p><p>~M. Desa</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>